Harry Potter et les enfants de la licorne
by alana chantelune
Summary: TERMINEE ! Fic qui ne sera pas vraiment finie, mais toutes les idées, clefs et informations sont données dur les mystères des petits jumeaux, de l'étudiant de Durmstrang et de Miss Osborn... Crossover Ambre.
1. Départ

**Titre : Harry Potter et les enfants de la licorne**

**Auteur** : alana chantelune (alanachantelune@caramail.com)

**Avertissement** : zéro !

**Disclaimer** : Je ne m'appelle pas J.K. Rowling. Ce n'est pas mon pseudonyme, et je n'ai donc aucun droit sur ses créations. Donc je ne gagne pas d'argent avec Harry Potter ! (ouiiiiin…)

**Note** : Ceci est un cross-over Harry Potter/… vous verrez bien. Ça ne sera visible que vers la fin. Si vous devinez plus tôt de quel bouquin sont tirés ou inspirés certains personnages, je vous enverrait le premier chapitre de ma prochaine fic en prime time !! (oui, les 3 premiers chapitres du Caravansérail sont terminés, mais je cale pour la suite. Voir "l'Ordre de Merlin" dans mon profil pour en savoir plus.)

Les deux premiers chapitres sont un peu particuliers puisqu'il y a des interludes qui préparent la suite et introduisent de nouveaux personnages…

**Note bis** : les 10 premiers chaps de cette fic sont terminés. Je pense qu'il y en aura une trentaine en tout. Je vais mettre les premiers assez vites, mais pour la suite, va falloir me botter les fesses pour que je tienne le rythme ! D'ailleurs, j'ai l'histoire bien entête, y'a juste un des personnages originaux dont je ne sais pas comment me dépatouiller sur la fin, et une élève de Poudlard a commencé à prendre de l'importance sans que je m'en rende compte… Je crois que je vais la développer…

**Chapitre un : Départ**

_Harry_

C'est avec lassitude qu'Harry Potter reposa le taille-haie. Il avait enfin finit. Encore une journée de travail tandis que Dusley  se dorait la pilule quelque part sur une plage chez son ami de Smellting. Au moins il n'avait pas à supporter son gros cousin, mais la Tante Pétunia semblait en profiter pour lui donner des quantités de choses à faire et surtout pour le surveiller sans cesse et le critiquer.

Il essuya la sueur qui coulait sur ses lunettes. Il faisait tellement beau… Il avait noué sur ses cheveux un vieux tee-shirt pour éviter une insolation. Mais au fond de lui-même, il n'avait pas le cœur à sourire devant un si bel été.

Il n'avait bien sûr pas parlé de ce qui s'était passé l'année précédente à son oncle et à sa tante, il refusaient d'entendre quoi que ce soit. Mais Harry aurait voulu avoir quelqu'un avec qui parler, de quoi que ce soit, s'autre chose, pour calmer son angoisse.

Qu'allait faire Voldemort à présent ? Un mois déjà que la terrible nuit de sa renaissance avait eu lieu. Harry eu un bref sourire en pensant que dans deux jours seulement, il irait chez les Granger, puis chez les Weasley. Une lettre tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal était arrivée la semaine passée pour les Dursley, et ils avaient été stupéfaits de voir que des gens respectables comme des dentistes voulaient accueillir leur neveu pour les vacances, jusqu'à la rentrée dans son "école".

Hermione avait aussi écrit par voix magique à Harry, pour lui expliquer qu'elle s'était arrangée avec ses parents, les Weasley et Dumbledore. Il passerait deux semaines avec Ron chez Hermione, puis ils finiraient l'été tous les trois au Terrier, avant la rentrée. Ron lui avait aussi envoyé des nouvelles de la presse magique : aucune nouvelle à propos de Voldemort. Rien sur la fin tragique de Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Par contre, d'après Hermione qui avait aussi épluché la presse, les sorciers français assaillait le Ministre de la Magie anglais de questions, et Viktor Krum lui avait écrit que se mettait en place un mouvement collectif en Bulgarie et en Allemagne sur le retour de Voldemort. Mais rien ne filtrait dans la presse anglaise, et il semblait que les choses se tassaient un peu partout. 

La tante Pétunia lui cria de venir ratisser les feuilles puisqu'il avait finit. Harry s'exécuta en soupirant. 

Il n'avait pas de nouvelles de Sirius, son parrain par contre, et cela l'angoissait. Dans trois jours, il aurait quinze ans. Il se raccrochait à cette date, persuadé que Sirius ne manquerait pour rien au monde de lui fêter son anniversaire.

_Nous_

Il arrive dans notre chambre. Il nous demande de nous vêtir, de nous préparer à partir. Tout de suite. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi partir et… Oui, d'accord, on sait que la situation est vraiment mauvaise. Papa est terrible. Il s'est à peine occupé de nous. Depuis que Maman est tombée malade, nous ne pouvons la voir. Nous avons eu très peur. Tout ce sang qu'elle a craché… On nous a dit qu'elle avait perdu le bébé. Qui a pu faire ça ? Est-ce qu'elle va aller mieux ? Ça fait deux jours déjà. Notre grand frère est vraiment mal à l'aise aussi. Il n'est pas à prendre avec des pincettes. Il nous emmène loin. A l'abri. Ça n'a pas l'air de lui plaire. Papa lui a collé cette mission de confiance, mais il semble penser qu'il vaut mieux que ça. 

Non, nous sommes injuste avec lui. Lui aussi en a eu pour sa peine. Il aime beaucoup maman et a eu plein de choses à faire. Il s'inquiète pour nous. C'est vrai qu'éloignés, ce sera mieux pour nous… Moins de risques. Papa sera plus tranquille pour régler toute cette histoire. Tous ces ambassadeurs sur les nerfs, ces rumeurs de guerre, les attaques sur les navires de commerce… On ne parle pas des messages secrets qu'il a reçus… La famille est dans une situation très difficile…

_Harry_

"Ding, dong !"

"Va donc ouvrir, Vernon !"

Harry avait envie de rire en étudiant l'allure des Dursley quand les Granger entrèrent dans la maison. Ils ne savaient pas quelle attitude avoir : les Grangers étaient très bien habillés et avaient l'air de parfaits gens du monde. De plus ils étaient dentistes, ce qui leur donnait une autorité médicale. D'un autre côté, ils avaient une fille dans la même "école" que Harry… Une fille adorable, reconnue la tante Pétunia.

Avec  sa robe d'été à fleurs, ses cheveux roulés en chignon et son grand sourire, Hermione était vraiment ravissante. Elle flatta parfaitement la Tante Pétunia en la remerciant de laisser Harry venir chez elle durant les vacances.

"Allons, c'est nous qui sommes très touché, c'est tellement rare qu'Harry ait des amis…" 

Harry eut un sourire crispé.

"Alors vous êtes dentistes ? Ça doit être passionnant comme métier… Moi je m'occupe de perceuse, j'ai une très belle entreprise. D'ailleurs, c'est pas éloigné de votre profession, parfois, il s'agit aussi de percer des trous dans les dents, n'est-ce pas ?"

Et l'oncle Vernon eut un gros rire. Les parents d'Hermione sourirent poliment, et durent supporter le discours de celui-ci sur son entreprise pendant que Tante Pétunia servait le thé et ne cessait d'importuner la mère d'Hermione avec ses commentaires sur son ensemble "ravissant" en le comparant à ses propres toilettes, ou en répétant qu'Hermione était ravissante et en profitant pour parler de son Dudley, qui malheureusement n'était pas là, "mais vous l'auriez _adoré_, un garçon si _merveilleux_…"

Après une heure de torture, Harry eut le soulagement de charger sa malle dans la voiture de Monsieur Granger, mais il ne coupa pas à une leçon de la Tante Pétunia, qui passa dix minutes à lui énoncer toute une série de recommandations pour qu'il fasse bonne figure auprès de ses hôtes, et à le dénigrer sur ses horribles habitudes. 

Enfin, il pu monter en voiture, et poussa un long soupir quand elle démarra.

"Je suis vraiment désolé." murmura t-il.

"Allons, Harry, tout va bien, j'avais prévenu mes parents !" dit Hermione. 

Mais elle roulait de gros yeux en disant cela. Pour elle aussi cela avait été un moment fort désagréable.

"Tu sais, tu n'as pas à être désolé." approuva Madame Granger. "Des gens, on en voit de toute sorte avec nos patients."

"Même des gens comme ton oncle et ta tante… Enfin, ce fut délicat, on a encore jamais prit le thé avec nos patients." fit son mari, mi-figue, mi-raisin.

Sa femme et lui échangèrent un regard amusé.

"Allons, ne t'en fait pas pour ça." reprit le père d'Hermione. "J'espère que tu te plaira avec nous. Votre ami Ron doit arriver demain. Son père va se débrouiller pour qu'il vienne par la poudre de Cheminette."

"Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, demande-nous ! Hermione nous a tout expliqué." conclut sa femme avec bonne humeur.

Harry sourit. Hermione avait des parents vraiment sympas.

_Nous_

Quel voyage… Pas de tout repos. On a un peu de mal à évaluer tous les trucs qu'il a fallut pour brouiller les pistes. Mais on est rassuré avec lui. C'est un très bon magicien, le frangin ! Comme quasiment toute la famille.

Prochain chapitre : Adaptation


	2. Adaptation

**Titre : Harry Potter et les enfants de la licorne**

**Auteur** : alana chantelune (alanachantelune@caramail.com)

**Disclaimer** : Je ne m'appelle pas J.K. Rowling. Ce n'est pas mon pseudonyme, et je n'ai donc aucun droit sur ses créations. Donc je ne gagne pas d'argent avec Harry Potter ! (ouiiiiin…)

**Note** : Ceci est un cross-over Harry Potter/… vous verrez bien. Ca ne sera visible que vers la fin. Si vous devinez plus tôt de quel bouquin sont tirés ou inspirés certains personnages, je vous enverrait le premier chapitre de ma prochaine fic en prime time !!  Ce n'est pas une fic que je trouve géniale, mais j'avais besoin de bosser sur une vraie fic. Voilà le résultat. La prochaine n'en sera que meilleure ! (enfin, esperons…)

**Réponses aux reviews** : merci beaucoup pour tout ça !

**Csame** : tu as tout bon, mon cher ! Novatrice, je ne sais pas trop… Le Nous ne restera pas longtemps, ça sert à appâter le lecteur (hé, hé…)

**Varda** : merci, pour le titre, c'est une info pour les nouveaux persos… J'en dis pas plus.

**Miya**** Black** : merci beaucoup, la voilà la suite ! Et moi qui craignais de ne pas pouvoir la mettre aujourd'hui parce que le serveur de la fac avait lâché… Ouf !

**Ranae**** la grenouille** : drôle de nouveau pseudo ! Et oui, t'as deviné que c'était les jumeaux… Bon, c'est vrai que c'est un truc redondant dans les fics, les jumeaux… Je ne suis pas originale, tant pis !

**Your work is Good :** extraordinaire ? Woaw, c'est un peu fort comme compliment… Attends la suite!

**Patmol** : merci toi ! Le début étant jugé bon, espérons que cela en sera de même pour la suite ! Au boulot alana !

**Angharrad** : et oui, c'est pas très original, je le sais bien, mais les Dursley ne m'ont jamais inspiré. Cette fic n'est pas très inspirée, en fait, ce sont les personnages supplémentaires qui sont vraiment le plus intéressant à mon avis. Merci pour tes compliments ! Et oui, il faut jouer aux devinettes, mais seuls les gros lecteurs de Fantasy pourrait deviner tout de suite de quoi il s'agit, et encore… Au chapitre 4 y'aura une info en plus. Et merci pour me servir de botte-fesses !^^

**Chapitre 2 : Adaptation**

_Harry_

La tante Pétunia aurait trouvé la maison des Granger _ravissante. Harry et Ron, arrivé dès le lendemain avec quelques affaires, partagèrent la chambre d'amis, et ne purent s'empêcher de détailler celle d'Hermione. C'était la première fois qu'Harry mettait les pieds dans une chambre de fille. Elle était remplie de livres, comme il s'y attendait, mais il vit aussi quelques posters d'acteurs célèbres et un lapin en peluche. Pattenrond trônait sur le lit et parut ravis de les voir._

"Hermione, ne me dis pas que tu as fait  tout ça en un mois ? "demanda Ron en louchant sur la dizaine de rouleaux de parchemins rangés sur le bureau.

Hermione ne lui répondit pas et leur conseilla de descendre dans le salon. Ce fut très amusant pour Harry et Hermione d'expliquer comment fonctionnaient les maisons moldues à Ron. Celui-ci sortit un calepin quand ils en virent à l'électricité.

"Papa m'a demandé de lui ramener le plus de notes possibles !" se défendit-il devant les éclats de rire de ses amis.

Il essaya aussi de comprendre comment Madame Granger faisait cuire le poulet ou les pâtes. Mais ça restait confus pour lui. Par contre, il adora la télé.

Le moment redouté par Harry arriva quand Ron demanda innocemment à Hermione si elle était bien partie en Bulgarie. 

« Non. » fit-elle sèchement. 

« Oh. Pourquoi ? » insista t-il en essayant de faire celui que cela n'intéressait pas.

« Parce que. Oh, et puis zut, on s'est écrit avec Viktor et on a décidé qu'il avait mieux à faire. Et tu n'en sauras pas plus ! » ajouta t-elle alors qu'il ouvrait la bouche.

« Mieux à faire ? Tu y comprends quelque chose, toi ? » demanda Ron à Harry tandis qu'Hermione se rendait dans la cuisine. 

« Ah mon avis, Krum va collaborer avec Dumbledore. En tant que joueur de Quidditch, il peut rencontrer beaucoup de monde. »

Harry était reconnaissant à ses amis de le tirer de sa torpeur pour essayer de lui faire oublier les terribles événements du mois précédent. Il essayait de ne pas penser à Cédric, de ne pas penser à ses parents, ni à Voldemort.  Il arrivait à gommer tout ça de plus en plus souvent. Mais il savait que lorsqu'il reverrait Dumbledore, tout reviendrait.

Dans la journée, ils allèrent se promener en ville. Quand Hermione proposa d'aller à la piscine, on fut enthousiaste, mais Harry eut un peu honte à avouer qu'il ne savait pas très bien nager.

"Raison de plus ! On ira demain, on t'apprendra !" décida Hermione.

Le jour suivant, ce fut donc une joyeuse séance de piscine, même s'il y avait beaucoup de monde par cette chaleur estivale. Harry se fit couler au moins vingt fois par Ron, qui savait très bien nager. L'absence de ses lunettes posait vraiment un problème. 

Mais Harry réussit de même alors que ce dernier était trop occupé à regarder Hermione faire des démonstrations de plongeon. Il faut dire qu'Hermione portait un superbe maillot de bain bleu qui lui allait à ravir. Harry aussi avait remarqué combien Hermione avait changé. Encore plus que l'an passé, il pouvait voir que sa meilleure amie était devenue une jolie jeune fille. Ron et Harry n'était pas les seuls à l'avoir remarqué. Quand deux garçons essayèrent d'engager la conversation avec elle, Ron se précipita en affirmant qu'il avait besoin d'elle pour aider Harry. 

"Il ne sait pas nager, ton copain ?" demanda, moqueur, un des garçons qui avait les cheveux blonds décolorés.

"Non, c'est un crime ?" répliqua Ron.

Et brusquement, le garçon glissa et tomba dans l'eau. Son copain se moqua de lui. 

"Alors, tu sais pas tenir debout ?"

"Tu m'as poussé !"

"Moi ? Mais non !"

"On m'a poussé, tu es le seul assez proche pour m'avoir poussé !"

"Mais je te jure…"

Hermione prit Ron par le bras et se dirigea vers Harry.

"Ron, c'est vraiment méchant d'avoir fait ça ! Tu risque d'avoir des problèmes avec le Service des Usages Abusif de la Magie !"

"Ho, c'est pas grave ! En plus j'ai pas vraiment fait exprès…"

"Ron !"

Mais celui se tourna vers Harry, qui essayait de cacher son sourire, et proposa de lui apprendre à plonger.

Le soir, Harry était épuisé. Il en avait même oublié la date : le 31 juillet.

A leur retour chez les Granger, ce fut donc une grosse surprise pour lui de voir presque toute la famille Weasley réunie dans le salon… et un gros chien noir à côté de Monsieur Granger.

"Joyeux anniversaire, Harry !" crièrent-ils et Sirius aboya.

Ron et Hermione le poussèrent dans le salon en riant.

"Vous avez fait exprès !" s'exclama Harry.

Madame Weasley l'embrassa avec effusion.

"Ho, Harry, nous sommes contents de te voir ! Comment vas-tu mon chéri ?"

"Très bien… Merci, merci Beaucoup!"

"Tu as un cadeau spécial" ajouta elle en désignant Sirius." C'est ton parrain qui pense que tu aurais besoin d'un chien de garde !"

Harry s'agenouilla et pris Sirius dans ses bras. Celui-ci lui donna de vigoureux coups de langue. C'était le plus beau cadeau qu'il aurait pu imaginer : son parrain resterait avec lui !

"Hé Harry, joyeux anniversaire !" dit George.

"Attrape, c'est ton cadeau !" fit Fred.

Harry se retrouva avec un petit paquet dans les mains, mais s'abstint de l'ouvrir tout de suite. Avec les jumeaux, il fallait se méfier!

"Bill et Charlie n'ont pas pu venir, mais il te passent le bonjour." expliqua Percy.

Jamais Harry n'avait passé un si bon anniversaire. Autour de la table dressée dans le jardin des Granger, il dut ouvrir ses cadeaux avant de passer à table : Ron et ses parents lui offrirent une montre, comme leur horloge de famille en miniature, avec des flèches qui indiquaient son nom ainsi que ceux de Ron et Hermione. Cette dernière lui avait offert une bourse en peau de Mock qu'elle avait trouvé dans une boutique chic du Chemin de Traverse. Il y avait aussi un paquet venant de Hagrid, accompagné d'une lettre : celui-ci était en mission sur le continent, mais espérait que le livre sur les monstres dangereux plairait à Harry.

Ce fut une soirée inoubliable. Fred et George furent remarquablement calmes. Mais Harry remarqua que Madame Weasley les surveillait d'assez près. 

Quand il se coucha avec Ron dans la chambre d'amis, Sirius confortablement allongé sur un gros coussin, il découvrit leur cadeau et fut agréablement surpris : c'était un supplément multifonctions pour ses lunettes : verres fumés, vision nyctaclope ou verres colorés, ces doubles-verres avaient de nombreux suppléments qui pourraient souvent lui servir.

_Nous_

C'est cool comme endroit ! Cet appart à Londres est vraiment sympa. On fait ce qu'on veut, on va au cinéma, il fait beau, on s'est acheté des fringues géniales. La télé, les disques, le roller… C'est bon les glaces aux pépites d'amande… Mais notre frangin nous a averti : on va aller dans une école ! Un pensionnat ! Pas n'importe lequel. Spécial. Bien protégé. Tu parles ! Pour se débarrasser de nous… nous planquer. Aucune nouvelle de Papa ou du reste de la famille. Rien d'étonnant. 

On aurait bien aimé aller dans ces salles de concerts et tripots qu'a fréquenté papa, et que le frangin connaît bien. Pourquoi il ne veut pas nous présenter ses potes musiciens? Ah, oui, t'as raison, question de sécurité…

Ras-le-bol de la sécurité !

Prochain chapitre : La fin des vacances


	3. La fin des vacances

**Titre : Harry Potter et les enfants de la licorne**

**Auteur** : alana chantelune (alanachantelune@caramail.com)

**Disclaimer** : Harry, pas à moi. Vous comprendre ? Tout être à J.K. Rowling. Pas de sous pour moi !

**Note** : un chapitre de plus… Je ne sais pas si je vais garder les interludes "nous", ça risquerai de révéler trop de choses sur la suite.

**Reponses**** aux reviews** :

**Galaad** : Tu as GAGNE !!!! Bravo ! Félicitation, c'est bien des Princes d'Ambre qu'il s'agit. Je t'envois donc le premier chap de ma future fic, mais pour la suite, je crois que tu vas attendre… Non, je ne suis pas vicieuse !

Pour les autres, rassurez-vous, y'aura pas besoin d'avoir lu les Princes d'Ambre pour comprendre les nouveaux personnages !

**Philippe Gryffondor** : Merci, ça c'est un encouragement ! Enchanteur, hum, merci du compliment !

**Csame** : Tant pis, monsieur-je-poste-plus-vite-que-mon-ombre ! Ce sera pour la prochaine fois ! ^^ Merci bcp, j'espère que la suite te plaira autant.

**Miya**** Black** : merci beaucoup !

**Message perso à Ranae** : fait quelque chose avec ta boite mail, elle ne marche plus ! Tu as essayé d'effacer tous tes messages déjà lus ? Sinon, c'est OK pour ta demande, demande-moi si tu veux des infos en plus.

**Chapitre 3 : La fin des vacances**

_Harry_

Les deux semaines chez les Granger passèrent très vite. Les deux semaines chez le Weasley aussi. Harry avait fait quelques progrès en natation chez Hermione, mais chez Ron, il passa le plus clair de son temps à s'entraîner au Quidditch. La lettre de Poudlard contenait également une proposition du professeur McGonagall pour le poste de capitaine de l'équipe, à laquelle il avait répondu avec enthousiasme. Il tenait donc à se mettre au niveau de ses nouvelles responsabilités, encouragé par Ron. Ce dernier avait en effet très envie de postuler au poste de gardien laissé vacant par Olivier Dubois. Fred et George se chargèrent de lui faire subir un entraînement sévère, le bombardant de pommes et de balles. Harry en eut aussi pour son grade. Hermione préféra passer son temps à étudier les livres achetés pour eux par Madame Weasley ou à discuter avec Ginny. De temps en temps, elles venaient avec les garçons, mais Ginny se débrouillait beaucoup mieux sur un balai qu'Hermione. 

Sirius préférait par sécurité garder sa forme canine, en cas de visites inattendues. En plus, il prenait moins de place pour dormir. Mais il pouvait souvent bavarder avec les enfants dans leurs chambres. Fred  et George lui soutiraient les pires idées de blagues en cachette de Madame Weasley, qui se montrait très maternelle avec lui, le plaignant de tout son cœur. 

Percy, comme à son habitude, rentrait à peine le temps nécessaire pour manger et dormir. Il avait été placé auprès d'un autre haut fonctionnaire du Département de la Coopération Internationale et s'occupait désormais des relations économiques sorcières et moldues avec les pays européens. Son nouveau supérieur, Madame Redwall, semblait avoir réussit à lui mettre du plomb dans la cervelle ; il commençait à apprendre la diplomatie et cela se ressentait dans ses manières. Bien sûr, il restait toujours Perçy… 

Un matin, au petit déjeuner, ils eurent une mauvaise surprise. Madame Weasley manqua de s'étrangler en lisant la gazette du sorcier. Harry jeta un œil à Hermione, mais elle chuchota que Rita Sketeer ne se risquerait pas à transgresser leur pacte.

"Non, non, ce n'est pas possible… Tous pareil ces journalistes…" marmonna Madame Weasley. 

Ses doigts serraient le papier tellement fort qu'il le froissait.

"Maman ?" demanda Perçy avec inquiétude.

"Votre père ne mérite vraiment pas ça ! C'est Fudge qui est derrière tout ça… Pourtant, Dumbledore lui avait dit d'être discret…" se lamenta t-elle.

Perçy saisit le journal tendit qu'elle se vengeait sur un pauvre toast qu'elle écrasa à moitié en le beurrant. Georges se leva pour lire par-dessus son épaule en même temps que Ginny. Perçy s'empourpra et plia rapidement le journal, que Ron récupéra. Il vint le lire à côté d'Harry et Hermione, George toujours derrière eux, accompagné cette fois de Fred.

"Hé bien je vais avoir une chouette journée au bureau !" marmonna Perçy. 

Sa mère lui jeta un regard meurtrier.

L'article parlait de la présence inopportune de Mr Weasley au Département des Mystères un mercredi soir, "_soi-disant pour retrouver un vieil ami du collège". Il n'y était pas fait allusion à Voldemort ou à Dumbledore, mais laissait entendre que ce dernier cherchait à obtenir un avancement qui remplacerait son "__misérable travail au Service de Détournement de l'Artisanat Moldu." _

Toute la famille était scandalisée.

"Comment peut-on écrire des choses pareilles? " s'exclama Hermione, outrée.

"Cet ami était quelqu'un qu'il devait contacter pour Dumbledore." soupira Madame Weasley. "Mais Fudge a dut voir clair là-dedans. C'est un simple avertissement pour votre père. Ces journalistes, tous les mêmes…" grogna t-elle.

"Abigaël n'écrit jamais de truc comme ça." contredit Fred.

"Votre cousine travaille pour le mensuel de la Métamorphose, elle écrit des articles scientifiques, elle ne traîne jamais dans les milieux politiques ou du Ministère !" rétorqua sa mère. 

Monsieur Weasley ne voulu pas faire part des ennuis que lui causa l'article au Ministère. Mais il était évident que cela lui portait un coup. Harry s'inquiétait des conséquences que cela aurait sur Dumbledore et son action. Il était évident que le Ministre de la Magie mettait tout en œuvre pour gêner celui-ci.

_Nous_

Bon, on connaît l'école où se rend demain matin… 

Poudlard, école de Magie ! 

On va apprendre la magie, génial ! Paraît que de toute façon on s'ennuierait dans une école normale pour enfants de notre âge. On serait en avance sur certains truc et super-en-retard sur d'autre. C'est vraiment exaspérant quand il fait son Monsieur-je-sais-tout… Bon, il a tout réglé… Vraiment… Ca devait pas être dur… 

Un ami de grand-père ? Le directeur serait un ami de grand-père ? On ose pas imaginer le directeur avec tout ce qu'on nous a raconté sur ledit grand-père.

Le Chaudron Baveur. Mouais. Ca ressemble à une auberge en un peu plus sombre… Oui, même genre de clients. Bon sang, faudra en ramener à la maison de ça… Bieurraubeurre, hein ? Super bon, ce truc. Faudra en ramener à la maison. 

Direction le Chemin de Traverse… Dément ces boutiques. L'ambiance rappelle un peu certains quartiers de chez nous. Des robes ? Faut porter des robes ? Bon, on se tait, on se tait, qu'il est énervé le frangin ! 

Génial toutes ces fournitures. Pas d'animaux, quel radin il fait ! Un chat, ou un hibou…. Nan, des clous. On se vengera ! Gare à toi ce soir, y'aura des oursins dans ton lit ! Où qu'on va trouver des oursins ? On s'en fiche, on trouvera autre chose du même genre.

Ah, la baguette magique… On entre dans une petite boutique, toute petite. Chez Ollivanders… Ben il a l'air d'un vrai sorcier celui-là… Oui, Poudlard… Y'a quoi dans les baguettes ? Plume de phénix, cœur de dragon ou crin de licorne ?

On se regarde en souriant.

Crin de licorne.

Notre grand frère chéri explique très gentiment que selon lui, il vaut mieux essayer avec des crins de licorne… Le vieux est sceptique, un peu méprisant, genre "vous-croyez-en-savoir-plus-que-moi ?"

Il a l'air un peu intrigué quand au bout de cinq ou six essais, on a chacun une belle baguette en frêne avec un crin de licorne, qui jettent des étoiles blanches et vertes argentées. 

Il a un regard bizarre quand on s'en va. Il flanque la chair de poule ce type !

Mais bon, on avait raison.

Y'avait que le crin de licorne pour nous !

Demain, c'est le grand jour. Et aucunes nouvelles. Ni de Papa, ni de personne. Ca fait quand même huit jours qu'on est ici, et rien. Nous voulons savoir… Bien sur, on ne saura rien. Faut pas rêver. 

Secret d'état.

- Prochain chapitre : les jumeaux -

**Note** : le nom de Madame Redwall vient de la série de roman "Rougemuraille", et du mignon dessin animé du même nom.


	4. Les jumeaux

**Titre : Harry Potter et les enfants de la licorne**

**Auteur** : alana chantelune (alanachantelune@caramail.com)

**Avertissement** : 0

**Disclaimer** : Ni Harry et ses amis, ni le jeune homme blond appelé Martin ne sont à moi. Il appartiennent respectivement à J.K. Rowling et… z'avez qu'à deviner ! Par contre, les jumeaux sont ma propriété.

**Note** : Ces personnages de cross-over ne sont là que pour mettre du piment, l'action reste centrée sur Harry et Cie.

Le cycle des **Princes d'Ambre** est une saga en deux fois cinq volumes de _Roger Zelazny_. Il est hélas décédé avant d'avoir lancé une troisième partie, au grand désespoir de millions de lecteurs. Les Princes (et Princesses) d'Ambre sont des individus qui ont la faculté de passer à volonté à travers les Ombres, ce que nous appellerions les mondes parallèles… 

Le premier tome, « _Les neuf princes d'Ambre _», est un chef d'œuvre : un amnésique se réveille dans une clinique des Etats-Unis. Il comprend vite qu'il est maintenu sous sédatifs, et découvre que c'est sur ordre de sa « sœur »… Il s'échappe et va la retrouver, pour bluffer et essayer de comprendre… Qui est-il ? Un livre exceptionnel que je vous recommande.

**Réponse aux review** : Merci encore !

**Ranae** : de rien, de rien… Voilà, les jumeaux arrivent !

**Miya**** Black** : Le nous, ils arrivent… Hélas pour Mr. Weasley, je voulais montrer que Fudge pouvait être vraiment un sale type, mais qu'il n'était pas si bête et avait ses informateurs… La bêtise perdra le monde ! Au fait, je t'ai envoyé un mess qui a été retourné… Vérifie ta boite mail !

**Nagisa**** Moon** : Merciiii ! Ca fait trop plaisir, vraiment !

**Galaad** : Ce sont de nouveaux persos, même si certains membres connus de la famille apparaîtront. Oui, je connais le JDR mais j'ai jamais eut l'occasion d'y jouer…Merci pour les compliments, je vais faire tout ce que je peux pour l'achever, juré !

**Patmol** : Hello you ! Et merci bcp, ça fait chaud au cœur des review comme ça ! 

**Ratonton** : Merci !

**Chapitre 4 : Les jumeaux**

Le matin du 2 septembre, Harry fut réveillé par les jappements de Sirius. Il était six heures et demi, et Ron lui balança son oreiller sur la tête. Sirius entreprit aussitôt se tirer le garçon de son lit et n'y réussit que trop bien. Madame Weasley entra dans la chambre et fut très contente de voir les deux adolescents debout en train de se battre amicalement avec le chien.

"Dépêchez-vous donc, il faut faire vos valises !"

Comme l'année précédente, ce fut un joyeux capharnaüm pour tout préparer. Entre le petit déjeuner, la toilette, les affaires qu'il fallait tasser pour fermer les valises, les casse-croûtes préparés par Madame Weasley, les bousculades autour de la salle de bain, Perçy qui se plaignait de trouver un bout de tartine sur le buffet, Coquecigrue qui se mit à voleter dans la cuisine, la goule du grenier qui se mit à hurler à la mort, la Bombabouse des jumeaux qui explosa malencontreusement quand la malle de Fred tomba et s'ouvrit dans les escaliers, et les hurlements de Madame Weasley, ce fut encore une matinée infernale.

Les deux taxis que Monsieur Weasley avait commandés la veille avec l'aide de Harry arrivèrent à l'heure. L'humeur de Madame Weasley étant massacrante après le coup de la Bombabouse, le voyage fut plutôt calme. Percy s'était rendu au Ministère avant leur départ.

« Il fait du lèche. » avait murmuré George, mais il s'était tu sous le regard incendiaire de sa mère. 

Ils arrivèrent vingt minutes en avance à la gare de King Cross. Ils passèrent deux par deux la barrière de la voie 9 3/4. Un employé les aida à installer leurs valises et eut un froncement de sourcil en voyant Sirius grimper dans le wagon.

"Les chiens ne sont pas admis à Poudlard, vous devez le savoir, jeune homme !"

Mais Monsieur Weasley expliqua qu'il s'agissait d'un cas spécial, et quand Harry sortit la lettre de Dumbledore, il devint très respectueux. Etait-ce à cause de la signature du directeur ou du nom du bénéficiaire de l'autorisation spéciale, Harry s'en moquait éperdument.

Ils bavardèrent à la porte de leur wagon, tandis que les autres passagers arrivaient peu à peu, saluant de temps à autre leurs amis. Hermione arriva vite après eux, vint les saluer, très énervée, et leur expliqua avec un débit hallucinant qu'elle devait aller dans le compartiment des préfets, et mettre son uniforme très vite, elle espérait ne pas être en retard à la réunion, elle était très angoissée à cette idée !.  Elle salua Sirius et les Weasley, et entraîna ses parents en tête du train à la déception de Monsieur Weasley qui avait l'air de vouloir inviter ceux-ci à une passionnante discussion sur les habitudes moldues. 

C'est alors que Ginny fit remarquer aux garçons deux hommes qui semblaient attendre près du quai. Ils n'avaient pas l'air d'attendre de la famille. Une femme les héla du train, et ils s'y engouffrèrent. Que faisaient des adultes dans le Poudlard Express ? Ils n'avaient pas l'air d'employés. Ils ne portaient pas d'uniforme, simplement des robes sombre très discrètes.

L'heure approchant, ils montèrent dans leur wagon et s'installèrent dans un compartiment. Fred et George les quittèrent pour retrouver leurs camarades de septième année.

"Dernière année à Poudlard ! Il faut que ce soit mémorable !" annonça Fred.

"Oui, il faut laisser un souvenir impérissable !" ajouta George.

"Heureusement que maman ne vous a pas entendu !" fit Ron avec un sourire goguenard.

Sur le quai, devant la porte, à coté de leur compartiment, il y avait un jeune homme aux cheveux blonds paille, qui devait avoir une vingtaine d'année. Ils l'entendaient parler et deux jeunes voix lui répondaient.

« Soyez sages. Apprenez. Et faites attention. »

« Je ne veux pas y aller. » dit une voix de fillette.

« Cela vaut mieux. Papa l'a décidé, vous n'avez pas voix au chapitre. »

« Je veux maman. » dit une voix de garçon.

Le jeune homme eut un silence. Harry, Ginny et Ron ne purent s'empêcher de tendre l'oreille.

« Dès qu'il y a du nouveau, je vous contacterai. Ne vous en faites pas. Elle est avec de très bons médecins. »

« Mais on n'aura plus de petit frère, ou de petite sœur. » souffla la fillette.

Le jeune homme baissa la tête, essayant visiblement de reprendre le contrôle de lui-même.

« On en sait rien. » dit-il fermement, un instant après. « Votre mère est solide. Tout ira bien. C'est mieux de vous éloigner pendant que ça se tasse. Vous serez plus en sécurité là-bas. Et n'oubliez pas les devoirs que je vous ai laissé. La magie, c'est bien, mais vous ne ferez pas que ça toute votre vie. »

« Je veux continuer les leçons d'escrime. » dit le garçon d'un ton boudeur.

« Vous reprendrez après. Ce n'est pas grave. Je m'en occuperai, promis. »

« Les promesses ne valent rien. » dit la fillette.

Il y eut un autre silence. Le sifflet du Poudlard Express couina. Il était temps de partir !

« Ne vous faites pas trop remarquer. » dit précipitamment le jeune homme. « Et profitez de la situation pour vous débrouiller. Tenez. Ne vous en servez qu'en cas d'urgence et ne les perdez pas. Choisissez le mien de préférence. Papa a déjà beaucoup de soucis. Il vous aime. Et surtout, ne faites confiance à personne. »

Le train s'ébranla. Mrs Weasley apparut dans leur champ de vision et ils lui firent des signes. La porte du wagon se ferma et ils entendirent les voix, un peu étranglées, crier : 

« Martin ! Fais attention à toi aussi ! »

« On t'aime, grand frère ! »

Le train prit de la vitesse. Harry vit le jeune homme, le visage triste et dur à la fois, suivre le wagon des yeux. Puis, le quai s'éloigna tandis que le train accélérait. Harry s'affala sur la banquette en poussant un soupir. Sirius posa la tête sur ses genoux avec un petit jappement. Harry sourit.

« Tu crois que ces types sont là pour la protection du train ? » demanda Ron.

« C'est certain. » répondit Harry. « Mais ça m'étonnerai quand même qu'il y ai une attaque du train. Il y a des enfants de Mangemorts à bord. »

« Malefoy. » grogna Ron.

« N'empêche, » intervint Ginny, un peu inquiète, « ils pourraient attaquer en… en… sachant qui… »

Elle s'interrompit et rougit. Mais elle avait raison. Il se pouvait que Voldemort lance une attaque contre le Poudlard Express uniquement pour le retrouver, lui. Ces hommes et femmes devaient être des sorciers envoyés par Dumbledore. Mais c'était juste une probabilité… Juste une éventualité… se répéta Harry.

Il fut distrait de ses pensées quand la porte du compartiment s'ouvrit : c'étaient les deux enfants qui discutaient à la porte du wagon avec leur grand frère. Blonds eux aussi, mais d'un blond plus sombre, avec des yeux marrons, pas très grands, ils traînaient leurs malles derrières eux.

« Pardon. » dit la fillette, qui était coiffée d'une natte. « On cherchait de la place. »

« Vous allez avoir du mal à trouver un compartiment libre. » dit Ginny. « Le train est bondé. Si vous voulez, vous pouvez rester. A moins que ça vous gène, les garçons ? »

Harry n'y voyait pas d'inconvénient. Les deux nouveaux l'empêcherai de vouloir ruminer les sombres pensées qu'avaient fait germer les inconnus à bord du train. Ils les aidèrent à ranger leurs malles. La fillette regarda Sirius.

« Il s'appelle comment ? »

« Sniffle. » répondit Harry.

« On peut ? » fit le garçon en tendant la main.

Harry trouva que c'était prudent, ou délicat de leur part, de lui demander de caresser son chien. Mais il ignorait comment allait réagir Sirius. Celui-ci répondit lui-même au problème en donnant la patte aux deux enfants, qui tapotèrent ensuite sa tête en lui disant bonjour. Puis, Sirius se coucha sous la banquette en soupirant. Une telle attitude était à prévoir chez la plupart des élèves de l'école… Harry songea que Sirius en aurait vite assez de se faire tapoter la tête en entendant dire "qu'il est beau le toutou !" ou autre chose dans le genre...

« Et vous, c'est comment ? » demanda Ginny.

« Robin et Moïra Auberon»

Ron, Harry et Ginny donnèrent également leurs noms. Bizarrement, ils ne réagirent pas quand Harry révéla le sien. Il avait pourtant pensé qu'ils étaient d'une famille de sorciers. Quand il le leur demanda, les deux enfants se regardèrent. Le garçon répondit :

« On peut dire ça. »

Ron et Harry se regardèrent. Quelle drôle de réponse !

« Et vous ? » dit la fillette pour relancer la conversation. 

Ginny expliqua qu'elle était la septième de la famille à aller à Poudlard. Ils ne parurent pas impressionnés. Quand Ron demanda d'où ils venaient, ils ne répondirent qu'un laconique « Des USA ». Harry comprit qu'ils n'avaient pas très envie de parler. Ils avaient des problèmes familiaux apparemment. Mais Ron tenta tout de même de briser leur réserve.

« C'était votre frère qui vous a accompagné ? »

La fillette hocha la tête avec un sourire. Son frère parut sur le point de parler puis se ravisa. Il agrippa la manche de sa sœur.

« Viens, je dois te parler. Excusez-nous. »

Et ils sortirent. Harry, Ron et Ginny restèrent interloqués.

« Hé ben ! Pas très communicatifs ! Harry, tu veux faire une partie de carte ? Bill m'a appris un nouveau jeu, cet été. »

Ils avaient bien entamé une partie de cartes bizarre où il fallait se débarrasser des points et non en gagner, quand la porte se rouvrit. Fred et George entrèrent.

« Salut, on venait voir comment ça allait ! » dit Fred.

« Et on a un message pour Ginny : Emily a un fléreur, tu devrais aller voir. »

« Ho ! Elle l'a eut alors ! Ca faisait trois ans qu'elle demandait un chat à ses parents pour son anniversaire! Je reviens plus tard, les garçons ! »

Elle courut dans la direction indiquée par Fred. Emily était une camarade de classe de Ginny, elle aussi à Gryffondor. Fred et Georges remarquèrent les malles supplémentaires.

« Qui est avec vous ? »

« Des nouveaux, une fille et un garçon. » répondit Ron.

« Les deux qui discutent au bout du couloir ? Ils viennent d'où ? Ils parlent une langue que je ne reconnais pas. »

« Ils ont dit qu'ils venaient des USA. » dit Harry.

Fred et George se regardèrent, puis haussèrent les épaules.

« Au fait Harry, tu es notre capitaine, à présent. Tu veux organiser une réunion dès maintenant ? On doit se trouver un nouveau gardien. »

« On peut attendre d'arriver à Poudlard ! » se récria Harry. « On a le temps. »

Les jumeaux se lancèrent dans une tirade grandiloquente sur la nécessité absolue de remporter la coupe de Quidditch, mais ils s'arrêtèrent quand Harry leur fit remarquer qu'ils lui faisaient penser à Dubois.

« Olivier était un bon capitaine, tout de même ! » fit Ron.

A ce moment, les deux jumeaux de première année revinrent. Fred et Georges se présentèrent, puis ils partirent retrouver leurs camarades de septième année. Ron proposa une partie de carte à Robin et Moïra, qui acceptèrent. Finalement, ils étaient quand même sociables, se dit Harry. Au cours de la partie, toutefois, la fille leur demanda ce qu'était le Quidditch, et Harry se dit qu'ils ne venaient pas d'une famille de sorciers. Ron entreprit de leur expliquer tout ce qui faisait la beauté de ce sport, passant sur le fait que les jumeaux les battaient à plate couture à chaque manche.

 Prochain chapitre : Petits mais caractériels


	5. Petits mais caractériels

**Titre : Harry Potter et les enfants de la licorne**

**Auteur** : alana chantelune (alanachantelune@caramail.com)

**Disclaimer** : Je ne possède ni droits ni argent en rapport avec Harry Potter, tenez-le vous pour dit !

**Note** : Vous savez leurs noms, mais ça ne vous indiquera pas grand-chose sur les jumeaux. Ah, sachez que le prénom de Moïra n'est pas un repompage d'autres fics sur Harry Potter, il y a une très bonne raison pour laquelle elle porte ce nom, je vous le dirais à la fin si je ne le mets pas dans la fic. C'est une raison de diplomatie familiale, dirons-nous ! Je ne l'ai donc pas piqué à d'autres fics qui ont déjà utilisé ce prénom, juré, elle le portait avant même que je décide de mettre les jumeaux dans une fic Harry Potter, je les ai imaginé il y a longtemps, ces petits monstres ! 

Quand à Robin, il est tiré de Robin Goodfelloow, le Puck de la pièce de Shaekespeare, "_Le songe d'une nuit d'été_"(une de mes préférées), mais aussi de Robin des Bois. 

**Réponses aux reviews** : deux seulement pour ce chapitre, snif… Mais bon, merci à Csame et Patmol pour leur petit message !

**Chapitre 5 : Petits mais caractériels**

Au cours du trajet, ils virent les mystérieux individus passer trois fois dans le couloir. Il y avait trois femmes et deux hommes, mais ils ne parlèrent à personne.

Vers une heure, la petite sorcière passa avec son habituel chariot à victuailles. Et là encore, les jumeaux prouvèrent qu'ils n'étaient pas du monde de la sorcellerie, en s'étonnant des diverses friandises.

« Finalement, peut-être qu'elle est pas si mal, cette école. » lâcha Moïra.

Harry et Ron eurent un nouveau regard. Sirius se rappela à leur intention, et tout le monde lui donna de généreuses parts de sandwichs et de bonbons. Sirius semblait préférer les chocogrenouilles.

Ron et Harry commençaient à expliquer le système des maisons aux enfants, quand la porte du compartiment s'ouvrit sur Malefoy, suivi bien sûr de Crabbe et Goyle. Harry avait redouté ce moment. Malefoy semblait à la fois narquois et contrarié. Il aperçut les jumeaux.

« C'est qui ceux-là ? » fit-il. « Sorciers ou Sang-de-Bourbe ? »

« Fiche le camp, Malefoy, à moins que tu ne veuille retrouver ta jolie tête d'il y a deux mois ! » cracha Ron.

Malefoy pâlit et grimaça de rage, mais il fut interrompu par la voix de Robin.

« C'est quoi un Sang-de-Bourbe ? »

Malefoy renifla.

« Ta question prouve que tu en est un ! Ceux qui ont du sang impur, du sang de non-sorciers n'ont rien à faire dans notre monde ! »

« Donc c'est une insulte ? » fit Moïra en fronçant les sourcils, mais son frère la coupa :

« Qui te dis qu'on a vraiment pas du sang de sorcier ? Faut pas se fier aux apparences ! »

Il capta toute l'attention.

« Vraiment ? » fit Malefoy. « J'aimerai bien que tu m'expliques ça. »

« On t'expliquera pas. Il nous a _insulté_, Robin ! » dit Moïra en insistant. « Jamais on aurait du venir ici, même si ce Dumbledore était un ami de grand-père! » 

Son frère la regarda dans les yeux. Ils eurent comme un échange muet. Mais les autres furent intrigués.

« Vous êtes bizarres vous deux. » fit Malefoy, un peu moins méprisant. « Quoi que ce soit dans les habitudes de Dumbledore de faire ami-ami avec des moldus. » poursuivit-il avec une moue dédaigneuse.

« C'est quoi ce badge ? » demanda la fille en désignant la poitrine de Malefoy, déjà en uniforme.

« C'est le symbole de leur maison : Serpentard, le repaire des mages noirs ! » répliqua Ron.

« Tu as tort de persifler, Weasley, tu verra bientôt que Serpentard est bel et bien la plus noble des quatre maisons. »

« C'est quoi cette maison ? » demanda tranquillement Robin, attentif au conflit mais étrangement calme.

« Il y a quatre maisons à Poudlard. » dit Harry. « A Serdaigle vont ceux qui aiment les études, à Poufsouffle les travailleurs, à Gryffondor (notre maison) les courageux et à Serpentard les ambitieux, rusés et autres élèves qui ont les qualités pour mal tourner » termina t-il en regardant Malefoy avec mépris.

Celui-ci renifla. Mais avant qu'il puisse répondre, la petite voix de Moïra déclara d'un ton tranquille : 

« Alors on se reverra à Serpentard, Monsieur Malefoy. »

Harry et Ron se tournèrent vers elle, stupéfaits mais Malefoy avait l'air à moitié flatté, à moitié intrigué.

« Pourquoi tu dis ça ? »

« Si c'est vraiment comme ça que sont répartis les élèves, vous pouvez être sûr qu'on ira à Serpentard. »

« C'est une caractéristique familiale. » ajouta Robin en reprenant un Fondant du Chaudron.

Et ils eurent un petit rire. Désarçonné, les autres les regardèrent un moment.

« Une caractéristique familiale ? » fit Ron. « Ben j'ose pas imaginer votre famille ! »

« Toujours aussi stupide Weasley ! Ces deux-là ont l'air moins bouchés que toi ! Leur famille a l'air plus… évoluée que la tienne ! Ton imbécile de père a fait des siennes cet été, à ce qu'il paraît ? »

Ron bondit sur ses pied et sorti sa baguette, mais un grondement sourd se fit entendre. Sirius sorti de dessous la banquette en grondant. Malefoy, Crabbe et Goyle eurent un sursaut et reculèrent. L'énorme chien noir s'avança vers eux, babines retroussées.

« Il s'appelle Sniffle. » dit Moïra. « C'est le chien de Harry. »

« Je me demandais quand est-ce qu'il allait bouger. » reprit Robin.

« Je te présente mon garde du corps, Malefoy. » fit Harry en souriant.

Malefoy jeta un regard interdit aux jumeaux, puis se tourna vers Harry et Ron, mais rien ne sortit de sa bouche, et il marmonna un « On s'en va » tremblant à ses deux acolytes, qui ne demandèrent pas mieux que de le suivre.

Sirius se rassit près d'Harry, qui se tourna vers les jumeaux. Avec leur réticence à parler d'eux-mêmes, ils l'intriguaient.

« Votre grand-père est un ami de Dumbledore ? » demanda t-il.

Les deux jumeaux eurent un regard.

« C'est ce qu'a dit Martin. » avoua le garçon. « Il paraît qu'ils se connaissaient bien. Mais grand-père est mort avant notre naissance, nous ne l'avons pas connu. Tout le monde dans la famille dit que… Enfin, il paraît que c'était un grand sorcier, grand-père. Normal qu'il connaisse ce Dumbledore. »

Donc, ils faisaient partie d'une famille de sorciers ! Etrange qu'ils paraissent si ignorants du monde de la magie, se dit Harry… Peut-être avaient-ils été élevés à l'écart, comme lui ?

La porte du wagon s'ouvrit, et Hermione entra. La présence de son badge de préfète semblait lui donner de l'assurance et de la grâce, ou peut-être était-ce parce qu'elle avait grandit durant l'été… Mais elle fronçait les sourcils.

« Je viens de croiser Malefoy. Il n'y a pas eut de problèmes ? »

« Pourquoi tu demandes ça ? » s'étonna Ron d'un taux faussement indigné.

« Parce qu'il avait l'air furieux, » répondit-elle, « et qu'il n'a même pas pensé à me lancer une de ses remarques désagréables. »

Elle se mit à sourire avec malice. Harry désigna Sirius.

« Il a découvert qu'il ne fallait pas embêter mon protecteur ! »

« Bonjour, Sniffle ! Et bonjour à vous. » dit Hermione en s'adressant aux deux jumeaux. « Je m'appelle Hermione Granger, et je suis préfète de Gryffondor. Si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, n'hésitez pas à me demander, ou au préfets de votre maison si vous n'êtes pas à Gryffondor ! »

Après avoir été présentée à Robin et Moïra, Hermione fit un compte-rendu de la réunion des préfets et prodigua une liste de conseils aux jumeaux (ce que Ron et Harry trouvèrent assommant). Elle prit plaisir à leur faire quelques démonstrations de magie, ce qui les impressionna. Finalement, ils passèrent le reste du trajet à se faire expliquer mille et une choses sur Poudlard, et ouvrirent leurs livres pour qu'Hermione leur explique telle potions ou tel sortilège. Ron et Harry n'intervinrent que rarement, les écoutant d'une oreille distraite, préférant parler des dernières nouvelles de la coupe de la Ligue de Quidditch en feuilletant Balai-magazine. Sirius passa tout le temps à dormir.

Au bout d'un moment, ils se décidèrent à revêtir leur uniforme, et Moïra se moqua des garçons parce qu'ils portaient des robes.

"Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle." dit Ron, vexé.

A l'arrivée, le soir, Harry, Ron et Hermione ne virent aucune trace des mystérieux individus aperçut sur le quai. Hermione leur avait appris qu'ils étaient bien là pour la sécurité du train ils en avaient fait part aux préfets. Ils indiquèrent à Robin et à sa sœur de suivre Hagrid qui appelait les premières année.

« Le calmar géant est très sympa. » assura Ron en souriant.

Hermione lui donna un coup de coude.

Prochain chapitre : anciennes et nouvelles têtes


	6. Anciennes et nouvelles têtes

**Titre : Harry Potter et les enfants de la licorne**

**Auteur** : alana chantelune (alanachantelune@caramail.com)

**Disclaimer** : Harry, il est pas à moi. Poudard, il est pas à moi. Sirius, il est pas à moi. Ron, il est pas à moi… Rien est moi, tout est à J.K.Rowling !… Sauf Moïra et Robin.

**Résumé** : Harry et ses amis arrivent à Poudlard pour leur cinquième année. Sirius est présent sous sa forme canine. Dans le train, ils rencontrent deux faux jumeaux de première année assez bizarres…

**Note** : La chanson du Choipeau m'en a fait baver. Je ne suis pas très poète. Les jumeaux commencent à attirer l'attention…

**Réponses aux reviews** : Merci à Ratonton et à Laurent Jerry ! Oui, tu as bien deviné… Merci beaucoup à toi d'avoir lu et reviewé, et donc merci aux autres pour les reviews encourageantes ! C'est vrai que le résumé est pas terrible et je l'ai changé… Vaut-il mieux ?

**Chapitre 6 : Anciennes et nouvelles têtes**

Les calèches les attendaient. Ils grimpèrent dedans avec Sirius et Ginny, qui leur décrivit avec animation le Fléreur d'Emily, assurant que c'était « un amour ».  A l'arrivée devant le grand escalier, Harry repéra un des hommes du train, à l'écart. Il faisait doux. Toutefois, c'est avec appréhension que Harry franchit la grande porte. Beaucoup de regards se tournaient vers lui à son passage et ce n'était pas seulement à cause du gros chien noir qui le suivait. Les anges gardiens du train avaient fait rappeler à Harry la menace qui planait, et il n'était pas le seul à y avoir pensé.

Ils se dirigèrent vers leurs camarades. Fred et Georges leurs avaient gardé des places. Harry échappa même à Colin Crivey qui ne fit que le regarder, assis à l'autre bout de la table. Sirius eut un peu de mal à se glisser sous la table, et ce ne fut pas une bonne idée, car Parvati Patil se mit à hurler qu'il y avait un Sinistros sous la table lorsqu'elle vint s'asseoir près d'Hermione. Beaucoup d'élèves se retournèrent vers elle. Neville et un Serdaigle se levèrent même pour s'enfuir mais Hermione, forte de sa nouvelle position, cria à tous qu'il ne s'agissait que d'un simple chien (Ron et Harry sourirent), qu'il s'appelait Sniffle et qu'il était très gentil. Il fallut tout de même que Harry assure Parvati que Dumbledore l'avait autorisé à venir à Poudlard pour qu'elle reprenne sa place. Sirius lécha la main de Parvati pour la rassurer.

Nick-Quasi-Sans-Tête s'étonna de voir un chien à Poudlard.

« Ils sont interdits, normalement, seuls les professeurs ou les garde-chasse ont le droit d'en avoir un ! »

Harry expliqua que Sniffle était là pour le protéger.

« Quelle drôle d'idée ! » fit le fantôme. « Poudlard est l'endroit le plus sûr du monde !»

Harry s'abstint de répondre. Le souvenir de Barty Croupton Junior était encore cuisant.

La plupart des élèves étaient à présent assis. On n'attendait plus que les nouveaux, dans un silence plus grand que d'habitude. C'est alors que Harry poussa Ron du coude : à la table des professeurs, il y avait deux très jeunes gens. Et il connaissait la belle jeune fille aux cheveux blonds-argent : Fleur Delacour ! Ron en eut le souffle coupé.

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait là ! » s'étrangla Hermione.

« Elle voulait trouver un travail ici. » se souvint Harry.

Fleur était en grande discussion avec un jeune homme à lunettes, au visage doux et aux cheveux châtains mi-longs qui dépassaient de son chapeau. Il portait une robe brune avec des motifs verts, et portait l'écusson de Durmstrang. Fleur avait une merveilleuse robe bleue et or, couleurs de BeauxBâton.

La grande porte s'ouvrit enfin, McGonagall précédant les premières années. Lee Jordan désigna une fillette noire avec des dizaines de petites tresses :

« C'est ma cousine Nancy ! »

Quand les nouveaux furent arrivés devant les professeurs, le professeur McGonagall désigna le Choipeau, toujours sur son tabouret, et attendit. Il y eut un bruit de déchirure et celui-ci se mit à chanter:

_Nouvelle année, _

_Nouveaux sorciers,_

_Réunis en ce château enchanté,_

_Vous y serez en sécurité, _

_Et tout ce que vous y apprendrez_

_Vous préparera à l'adversité._

_Ici c'est moi qui dirige, _

_Ne vous étonnez point de ce prodige,_

_Car je suis le un chapeau pensant, _

_Et c'est mon rôle tous les ans,_

_De décider en quelle maison,_

_Vous atteindrez l'âge de raison._

_A Pousfouffle vous irez de bon cœur,_

_Si le travail ne fait pas peur._

_A Serdaigle vous serez accueillis,_

_Si la connaissance fait toute votre vie._

_A Serpentard vous serez reçus,_

_Si vous avez de la ruse en surplus. _

_A Gryffondor vous irez avec joie,_

_Si le courage pour vous est loi._

_Quatre maisons, quatre sorciers,_

_Qui d'un même rêve ont fait réalité._

_Quatre sorciers, une école de Magie_

_A Poudlard depuis mille ans_

_Je respecte fidèlement,_

_Le rituel qui guidera vos vies ! _

Le chapeau s'inclina sous le tonnerre d'applaudissement. Sa chanson, bien que légère, semblait animée par un soucis d'unité entre les élèves. Cette entrée en matière était sans doute due au climat actuel, et il avait voulu rassurer les étudiants. Le professeur McGonagall commença l'appel.

« Auberon, Moïra ! »

Moïra s'avança, et s'assit sur le tabouret. Mais dès que le Choipeau fut sur sa tête, elle poussa un cri, l'arracha de sa tête, et le jeta par terre. Tout le monde fut choqué.

« Il est entré dans ma tête ! Il a essayé de lire dans ma tête ! » hurla t-elle, furieuse, au professeur McGonagall.

Personne ne souffla mot. La fillette avait un regard furieux et hautain. Tout le monde était sidéré. Le professeur McGonagall resta saisie un moment. Puis elle se reprit et dit d'une voix ferme :

« Remettez le Choipeau, mademoiselle. Il ne lit pas vos pensées, uniquement vos aptitudes. C'est un rituel auquel aucun élève ne peut couper. Et faites lui des excuses ! »

Il y eut un grand silence. Lentement, après avoir jeté un coup d'œil à son frère, Moïra ramassa le Choipeau et le regarda.

« Désolée. » murmura t-elle. 

Elle se rassit, et le remit. Harry la vit marmonner. De toute évidence, le Choipeau lui parlait. Et puis, elle eu un rire étouffé, qui détendit un peu l'atmosphère. Harry vit Dumbledore se radosser sur fauteuil. Le Choipeau cria :__

_« Serpentard_ ! »

La table de Serpentard applaudit, mais tièdement, encore sous le choc de la réaction violente de la fillette. Le professeur McGonagall regarda un instant Moïra se diriger vers sa maison, faisant un petit hochement de tête à son frère au passage.

« Auberon, Robin ! »

Les élèves se firent attentifs. Robin coiffa le Choipeau tranquillement. Il n'eut aucune réaction, mais paraissait très concentré. Très vite, le Choipeau cria de nouveau :__

_« Serpentard_ ! »

Les Serpentard applaudirent plus aisément le frère de Moïra. Le professeur McGonagall appela « Bandian, Adama » qui fut envoyé à Poufsouffle. Harry se tourna vers Ron et Hermione :

« Ils ont l'air bizarres, non ? »

Hermione approuva.

« Mais ils ne doivent pas être dangereux, » dit Ron « il semble que ce soit Dumbledore lui même qui les ait accepté. Souviens-toi de ce qu'ils ont dit dans le train. »

« En tout cas, ils savaient qu'ils iraient à Serpentard. »

« Mais ils n'ont pas l'air d'être comme Malefoy. » objecta Hermione.

Harry réfléchit. 

« Je ne sais pas… On dirait qu'ils se sont moqués de lui dans le compartiment, et pourtant, Moïra a été plutôt polie avec lui. »

« Ils ont l'art de se faire bien voir de tout le monde, c'est pour ça qu'ils sont à Serpentard. » déclara Ron, doctement, tandis que « Colden, Matthew » arrivait à Gryffondor sous leurs applaudissements.

La répartition se poursuivit. Le professeur McGonagall appela les noms commençant par un G :

« Garden, Elliot ! »__

«_ Serdaigle ! »_

« Godman, Katrin ! »__

«_ Serpentard ! »_

« Junnsen, Felicia ! »__

«_ Gryffondor ! »_

Ron se tourna vers Lee Jordan :

« Et ta cousine ? »

« Elle s'appelle Moore, c'est la fille de ma tante. »

La répartition continua. Finalement, Nancy ne rejoignit pas son cousin mais fut envoyée à Poufsouffle. Lee l'applaudit tout de même très fort.

Enfin, après que « Wellington,  Karen » eut rejoint Gryffondor, le professeur McGonagall remporta le Choipeau Magique et son tabouret. Le professeur Dumbledore se leva alors et tous firent silence.

Prochain chapitre : Sniffle contre Miss Teigne


	7. Sniffle contre Miss Teigne

**Titre : Harry Potter et les enfants de la licorne**

**Auteur** : alana chantelune (alanachantelune@caramail.com)

**Disclaimer** : Rien est moi, tout est à J.K.Rowling !… Sauf Moïra et Robin. Et Klaus et Estelle Osborn.

**Résumé** : Harry et ses amis arrivent à Poudlard pour leur cinquième année. Sirius est présent sous sa forme canine. Dans le train, ils rencontre deux faux jumeaux de première année, qui se révèlent plutôt étranges. Avec la nouvelle professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, sont aussi présents deux étudiants étrangers, dont Fleur Delacour.

**Note** : Je suis en train de perdre le rythme. Ca fait dix jours que je n'ait pas toucher à cette fic… Il n'y a que jusqu'au 12e chapitre… Aidez-moi ! Secouez-moi ! J'ai toute les idées nécessaires sur les jumeaux et les nouveaux personnages (enfin, pour Klaus, j'hésite encore sur le final), mais je me perds un peu… J'ai la flemme, j'ai du mal à garder tout le monde présent (Sirius, Peeves, les fantômes, les Weasley, Malefoy…) et bien ordonné…

**Réponses aux reviews** :

**Patmol** : je suis allée faire un tour sur ta fic, je me demande dans quelle direction ça va aller après ce début « musclé » ! T'inquiète, moi aussi j'ai des pépins avec Internet… C'est pour ça que je suis à la bourre pour ce chapitre, désolée… Les jumeaux, ha oui, vous allez voir ils sont TRES bizarres… Lisez les Princes d'Ambre et vous verrez la famille…

**Galaad** : Tu m'étonnes… Si ils avaient été plus vieux, je crois que ce pauvre Draco aurait été transformé en pâté pour chien , et sans magie s'il vous plait…

Et merci à **_Miya_****_ Black _et **_Nefra_** !**

**Chapitre 7 : Sniffle contre Miss Teigne**

« Mes chers enfants, je suis très heureux de vous retrouver. En ces temps troublés, j'espère que vous saurez tous accueillir vos nouveaux camarades avec amitié. Je veux d'abord vous présenter votre nouveau professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, Miss Estelle Osborn. »

Une femme carrée, aux cheveux châtains courts et à l'œil perçant se leva. Harry songea qu'elle avait l'air d'une walkyrie guerrière, ou d'une joueuse de Quidditch. Le professeur Osborn inclina la tête et se rassit sous les applaudissements. Harry jeta un œil à Rogue : son visage affichait son mépris habituel envers ses nouveaux collègues, mais pour une fois il ne faisait pas peur à voir. Peut-être parce que c'était une femme, il essayait de rester poli ?

« Je dois aussi vous présenter deux jeunes assistants qui aideront vos professeurs et vous-même dans vos études : la plupart d'entre vous connaissent déjà Miss Fleur Delacour, qui représentait Beauxbâtons lors du tournoi des Trois Sorciers. » 

Fleur se leva et les applaudissements furent très forts chez les garçons, plus tièdes chez les filles. Elle lança un sourire vers Harry en se rasseyant.

« Miss Delacour aidera le professeur Rubeus Hagrid dans ses cours de Soins aux Créatures magiques. Je dois ensuite vous demander de saluer Monsieur Klaus Lieber, qui vient d'Allemagne, et qui a fait ses études à Durmstrang. Il a déjà été assistant de cours à Durmstrang même et en France, et vient ici terminer une thèse de magie avancée. Il assistera le professeur Hermann." 

Les applaudissements furent un peu plus forts du côté des filles, cette fois. Klaus Lieber avait un air doux et mystérieux sous ses cheveux mi-longs qui devait plaire aux demoiselles, se dit Harry.

"Les élèves qui n'étudient ni les Créatures Magiques, ni les Runes seront toutefois les bienvenus s'ils veulent s'initier au français et à l'allemand. Nos deux jeunes assistants seront aussi là pour vous aider dans vos devoirs et vos recherches à la bibliothèque." reprit le directeur. 

Il fit une pause et regarda l'ensemble des élèves.

« Les sombres évènements que nous avons vécu l'année dernière et qui semblent s'aggraver, bien que les autorités cherchent à le cacher, nous contraignent à prendre des mesures pour votre sécurité. Les sorties à Pré-au-Lard seront donc limitées et les élèves devront faire une demande et être accompagnés par des professeurs. »

Des cris de dépit s'élevèrent dans toute la salle. Etre accompagné par les profs pour aller à Pré-au-Lard, quelle horreur ! Mais les plus âgés murmuraient entre eux : Dumbledore se mettait en porte-à-faux avec le Ministère, n'était-ce pas dangereux pour son poste ? 

"Par contre, la Coupe de Quidditch aura bien lieu, et j'espère qu'elle vous procurera autant de plaisir que par le passé."

Cette fois, ce fut un brouhaha d'approbation qui lui répondit.

"Je n'ai donc plus qu'à vous souhaiter un excellent appétit !"

Sur ces mots, le directeur se rassit, et le festin commença. Il n'avait pas mentionné Voldemort dans son discours, et Harry songea que c'était pour ne pas trop bouleverser les élèves. 

Harry frémit en pensant que Fudge pouvait provoquer le renvoi de Dumbledore si celui-ci avait une attitude qui déplaisait au Ministère. Que se passerait-il sans Dumbledore ? Heureusement, Sirius lui donna de petits coups de museau, lui ôtant ces sombres pensées de la tête, et Harry s'empressa de lui remplir une assiette.

« Tu préfère quoi ? Des pommes rissolées ? De la salade ? Du poulet ? Des côtelettes ? De la purée ? Des haricots ? »

Sirius aboya un peu fort et Harry le servit généreusement en collettes et en riz. Il vida deux fois son assiette, et Harry lui donna une grosse part de gâteau lors du dessert. Hermione pensa à faire apparaître un bol pour qu'il ait sa part de jus de citrouille.

Le repas terminé, Dumbledore se leva de nouveau pour énoncer quelques points du règlement, puis invita les élèves à aller se coucher, et dans un raclement de chaises, la foule commença à quitter la grande salle.

Harry remarqua que certains Poufsouffles avaient la mine sombre. Il remarqua les préfets, surtout, qui semblaient bien plus graves qu'à l'accoutumée. Ils n'étaient que deux : la place de Cédric n'avait pas été remplacée chez les septième année. Harry eut le cœur lourd et se demanda qui aurait la pénible tâche de le remplacer en tant que capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch. Il risqua un œil vers les Serdaigle : Cho Chang avait l'air très silencieuse seule une de ses amies qui restait à côté d'elle ne participait pas au joyeux bavardage des autres filles de leur classe. Harry se sentit encore plus sombre.

Toutefois, une fois de plus, Sirius parvint à lui changer les idées. Ils avaient laissé Hermione guider avec vivacité les nouveaux Gryffondor (charge qui incombait aux préfets de cinquième année pour leur faire prendre leurs nouvelles responsabilités), et ils avançaient plus lentement. Ils tombèrent sur une petite fille qui avait perdu le groupe, et qui semblait sur le point de fondre en larme. Et pour cause, elle se faisant méchamment prendre à partie par Rusard et son horrible chatte, Miss Teigne. 

« On commence bien l'année, jeune vaurien… Attendons de voir ce qui va vous être réservé, quel mauvais coup vouliez-vous préparer dans cette salle ? »

« Je… je ne savais pas que c'était une salle ? J'étais perdue… et... »

« Ho, écoute cette petite mécréante, Miss Teigne… Ecoute-moi ça… »

La chatte s'avança en crachant vers la fillette, qui tremblait des pieds à la tête. C'est alors que Sirius bondit en hurlant et fit tellement peur à Miss Teigne qu'elle se hérissa et grimpa en trois secondes en haut d'une tapisserie (Rusard et la fillette sursautèrent aussi, mais le plus stupéfiant fut de voir la chatte quasiment s'envoler de frayeur en crachant). Elle se retrouva perchée, terrifiée par les aboiements du gros chien noir. Rusard devint furieux.

« Sale bête ! Tu fais peur à ma chatte ! »

Mais Sirius tourna vers lui des crocs luisant et il préféra reporter sa hargne vers Harry.

« Potter ! Encore vous, j'aurai du m'en douter ! »

Mais Harry était trop heureux de voir enfin l'affreuse Miss Teigne trouver un adversaire à sa mesure. Il sortit la lettre de Dumbledore de sa poche et la mit sous le nez de Rusard, qui en perdit le fil de ses paroles. Puis, il la replia, et passa devant le concierge avec un grand sourire, tandis que Ron et Neville entraînaient la nouvelle avec eux, sous les rires étouffés d'élèves de quatrième et sixième année qui les avaient rejoint.

Ils abandonnèrent Rusard en train de supplier sa chatte de descendre de la tapisserie avec des "Mon minou, descends, il est parti le méchant chien !" et passèrent une porte dérobée en ayant du mal à dissimuler leur fou-rire. Ils le laissèrent exploser une fois qu'ils furent tous dans un nouveau couloir.

"Excellent Potter !" fit une fille de quatrième année, les yeux plissés de joie.

"Génial ! Pour une fois qu'on rabat le caquet de Rusard !" dit un garçon de sixième année en donnant une claque dans le dos de Harry.

"Tu as vu Miss Teigne ?" pouffait une de ses amies.

"Bravo le chien, tu es un héros national !" s'exclama un garçon de quatrième année, en s'agenouillant de façon comique devant Sniffle et en lui faisant une révérence.

"Il s'appelle Sniffle." dit Harry.

"Ton Sniffle est un vrai héros !" dit Neville avec bonne humeur. "Et ne te laisse pas faire par Rusard!" dit-il à la nouvelle qui avait séché ses larmes.

"Comment tu t'appelles ?" demanda Ron.

"Felicia Junnsen"

"Hé bien, ne t'en fait pas Felicia, Rusard est toujours comme ça, mais il n'a jamais pu étriper un élève. Dumbledore le lui interdit, et je crois qu'il a peur de McGonagall."

Elle ouvrit de grands yeux et les autres rigolèrent. Ils arrivaient devant le portrait de la grosse dame, qui était fermé. Heureusement, l'un des garçons se révéla être le préfet des sixièmes années, et il se chargea de donner le mot de passe (_Cornemuse_ !) puis conduire Felicia à sa chambre.

"Hermione va être verte d'avoir perdu une nouvelle dès le premier jour." dit Neville. 

Harry et Ron éclatèrent de rire.

Prochain chapitre : reprise des cours


	8. Reprise des cours

**Titre : Harry Potter et les enfants de la licorne**

**Auteur** : alana chantelune (alanachantelune@caramail.com)

**Disclaimer** : Moïra et Robin, le professeur Osborn et Klaus sont les seules choses qui m'appartiennent ! Tout le reste (ouah, ça fait beaucoup) est à J.K. Rowling.

**Résumé** : Harry et ses amis arrivent à Poudlard pour leur cinquième année. Sirius est présent sous sa forme canine. Ils rencontrent deux étranges jumeaux de première année, et découvrent que Fleur Delacour sera assistante de cours avec un étudiant de Durmstrang.

**Réponse aux reviews** :

Merci à **Miya**** Black**, **Ratonton**, **Galaad** (hé oui, je ne veux pas patauger, et surtout, désolée pour le retard…) et **Laurent Jerry** (hi, tu me fait rire, oui, Rusard devra réparer la tapisserie… Je suis très flattée que tu sois aller chercher les Princes d'Ambre ! J'espère que ça te plaira !)

**Chapitre 8 : reprise des cours**

Brusquement, Harry fut tiré de son sommeil. Quelqu'un lui avait plaqué la main sur la bouche. Il eut un sursaut mais fut rassuré par la voix de Sirius.

"Chut, Harry, c'est moi… Ne fais pas de bruit, viens, il faut qu'on parle."

Harry quitta son lit et sortit silencieusement de la chambre avec Sirius. Celui-ci reprit sa forme canine, et l'entraîna dans la salle commune, où le feu crépitait doucement dans la cheminée. Mais il ne s'y arrêta pas, et à sa grande surprise, Harry le vit sortir dans le couloir. Il faisait nuit noire au-dehors.

"Bon sang, quelle heure il peut être ?" bougonna Harry.

Sirius le conduisit vers une petite porte décorée de fer forgé en forme de plantes. Il y gratta et elle s'ouvrit. L'intérieur était assez spacieux pour contenir une grande table, deux fauteuils, un canapé, quelques chaises et une bibliothèque de petite taille. Le feu de la cheminée et des chandeliers éclairaient la pièce, qui n'était agrémentée que par des tapisseries aux motifs géométriques ; il n'y avait aucun tableau. L'unique fenêtre avait des vitres aux verres fumés de couleur bleutée. Et dans un des fauteuils, se tenait Albus Dumbledore. Sirius retrouva sa forme humaine, et fit signe à Harry de s'asseoir à côté de lui sur le canapé.

"Bonsoir, Harry" dit le directeur. "Navré de couper ta nuit, mais c'était plus sûr, tu comprends. Nous voulions te montrer cette pièce. C'est ici que Sirius pourra parler avec toi normalement, c'est plus simple que dans mon bureau ! Il peut ouvrir la porte, et tu n'auras qu'à connaître le mot de passe : "Feuille de thé". Ainsi, ce sera plus agréable pour Sirius de pouvoir reprendre forme humaine quelques heures par jour. Evidemment, tes amis Mr Weasley et Miss Granger pourront y avoir accès, mais personne d'autre, est-ce clair ?"

Harry hocha la tête. Puis il regarda Dumbledore et hésita.

"Il y a autre chose, monsieur ?" demanda t-il

"Et bien, oui, Harry. Je voudrai savoir si ta cicatrice ne t'a pas fait de nouveau souffrir, ou si tu n'a pas fait de rêve concernant Voldemort depuis… depuis la Coupe de Feu."

"Non, monsieur. D'ailleurs, je trouvais cela étrange… J'aurai pensé… Qu'il se remettrait en action…"

"On pense qu'il  est dans les Balkans, en ce moment." intervint Sirius. 

"Les Balkans ?"

"Oui," continua Dumbledore "certaines informations me laissent penser qu'il est aller semer la zizanie et récupérer des partisans… Au début du mois d'août, je suis presque sûr qu'il était en Afrique, mais nous ne savons pas ce qu'il cherche et quand il reviendra en Grande-Bretagne. A mon avis il est en train de tisser sa toile et nous avons donc quelques mois devant nous."

Harry ne répondit rien. L'image de Cédric Diggory lui était revenue en mémoire.

"J'aimerai, si c'est possible et si cela n'interfère pas avec tes cours, que Sirius te donne quelques leçons particulières. Qui ne concerne pas les techniques pour enfreindre les règlements, évidemment." sourit-il à Sirius qui fit mine de ne pas comprendre. "Mais cela doit rester discret, Harry, il ne faut pas qu'on soupsonne quelque chose, c'est bien compris ? Et préviens-moi dès que quelque chose d'étrange se passe."

Harry promit, et Sirius le raccompagna au dortoir. Avant de se rendormir, Harry songea avec plaisir qu'il allait vraiment avoir son parrain auprès de lui durant toute l'année.

Les cours reprirent. Sirius avait semble t-il décider de suivre Harry partout. Comble de malchance, le premier cours se trouva être celui de Potions… Dès qu'il vit Sirius, Rogue pointa sa baguette sur lui.

"Potter, je vous avertit, cet _animal_ ne franchira pas cette porte, ou il lui en cuira."

Il avait une horrible grimace et fixait Sirius avec haine. Le chien lui répondit de la même façon : il gronda et ses poils se hérissèrent.

"J'ai une autorisation spéciale du directeur, professeur…"

"Oh, je sais que vous avez beaucoup d'autorisations spéciales, ici, Potter, mais ce _chien a intérêt à rester le plus éloigné de moi que possible ! Et il n'entrera pas dans ma salle de cours !" cracha t-il_

Les Serpentards ricanèrent. Harry se pencha vers Sirius, et lui murmura :

"Il vaut mieux que tu m'attende là, Sniffle."

Sirius se posta devant la porte, mais Rogue la referma brutalement quand le dernier élève fut rentré. Il fut d'un humeur massacrante durant tout le cours, et Neville fit exploser son chaudron, ce qui n'améliora pas l'humeur de Rogue.

Les autres cours de la journée furent plus agréables. Sirius s'installa aux pieds de Harry en Histoire de la Magie et ferma les yeux aussitôt. Les professeurs Chourave et Flitwick acceptèrent facilement sa présence après avoir obtenu d'Harry l'assurance qu'il se tiendrait tranquille. Par contre, le lendemain, en cours de Métamorphose, quelqu'un émit la sotte idée de l'utiliser comme sujet de démonstration. Le professeur McGonagall n'eut pas le temps de répondre à cette proposition que Sirius avait déjà filé de la salle de classe et s'était caché derrière une statue dans le couloir. Harry parvint à faire jurer au professeur d'épargner toute expérience à son chien. Elle le rassura : il était là par autorisation du directeur, et elle n'avait aucunement l'intention de porter atteinte aux décisions de Dumbledore. Le professeur Sinistra sembla tomber sous le charme de Sirius, mais Ron et Harry la soupsonnait d'être un peu gothique sur les bords : elle n'aimait que le noir et les ambiances sombres, donc un chien aux allures de Sinistros avait tout pour lui plaire.

L'accès au cours de Divination fut problématique : comment faire monter Sirius là-haut ? Réunis en bas de l'échelle, les élèves cherchaient une solution. Dean proposa l'utilisation d'un sort de lévitation, mais un grand cri retentit au dessus de leurs têtes, suivi d'un bruit sourd. Affolées, Parvati et Lavande grimpèrent rapidement, suivi des autres : la trappe était ouverte. Ils trouvèrent Sibylle Trelawney évanouie près de la trappe. 

"Pas besoin d'explication" lança Ron. "Elle a vu Sniffle et l'a pris pour un Sinistros."

Il  fallut quelques minutes pou ranimer le professeur en lui donnant de petites claques. 

"Oh, Merlin, mes pauvres chéris, dites-moi, qui est mort ? Je l'avais senti, qu'elle rôdait dans le château, et là, vous l'avez u comme moi, le Sinistros…"

Elle se redressa et examina ses élèves, le regard mouillé.

"Ce n'était que mon chien, professeur, ce n'est pas un Sinistros. Mais il va rester en bas pour ne pas vous effrayer." expliqua Harry en essayant de dissimuler son sourire.

Le professeur Trelawney fut tellement vexée qu'elle passa le cours axé sur une vieille méthode chinoise, le I-ching, sans faire aucune prophétie dramatique.

"Ca nous fait des vacances." souffla Ron.

Il y eut un incident dans les couloirs alors que Harry croisait Malefoy. Celui-ci sortit sa baguette et visa Sniffle après avoir dépassé Harry, mais un cri d'une élève de Poufsouffle averti Sniffle, qui bondit de justesse en évitant un sort. Il se jeta alors sur Malefoy qui poussa un cri de panique avant même d'avoir pu jeter un nouveau sort.

"Sniffle, non !" hurla Harry.

Crabbe et Goyle, verts de peur, s'étaient prudemment éloignées et n'avaient pas pensé à sortir leurs baguettes. Heureusement Sirius se contenta de garder Malefoy plaqué au sol, approchant ses crocs de son visage. Celui-ci état encore plus pâle que d'habitude et tremblait de peur. 

"Sniffle… " dit Harry en lui posant la main sur le cou

Le chien se dégagea, et à ce moment la foule des élèves qui avait assisté à la scène laissa passer un professeur. Harry eut un instant de panique. Mais c'était le professeur Osborn, qui avait terminé un cours de seconde année ; il ne la connaissait pas encore et ignorait quelle serait sa réaction. Le professeur remonta ses lunettes sur son nez et croisa les bras, plantée au milieu du couloir, dégageant une autorité et une présence intimidante.

"Que se passe t-il ?"

"Son chien a essayé de me tuer !" glapit Malefoy qui s'était relevé.

"Il s'est défendu !" protesta Harry.

"Oui !" affirma Ron.

"Malefoy a essayé de lui jeter un sort, je l'ai vu professeur, et le chien lui a alors sauté dessus!" assura la fille de Poufsouffle dont le cri avait averti Sniffle. 

Le professeur Osborn se tourna vers Malefoy.

"Monsieur Malefoy ?"

"Il a essayé de me tuer!"

"Il t'a simplement fichu la frousse, c'est tout." rétorqua Hermione avec mépris.

Cette fois, Malefoy rougit de honte. Le professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal avait prit sa décision.

"Cet incident sera rapporté. Monsieur Malefoy, quinze points en moins à Serpentard pour utilisation de la magie dans les couloirs. Vous vous souviendrez à l'avenir que les chien n'ont pas l'intellect aussi développé que les humains et qu'ils sont prompts à la répartie par les crocs. Monsieur Potter, cet incident sera signalé. Veillez à ce que cela ne se reproduise plus. Tout le monde en cours, maintenant, l'inter-classe est finit !"

Sirius émit un petit jappement, apparemment indigné d'avoir entendu qu'il n'avait pas l'intellect aussi développé que les humains, et les élèves s'éparpillèrent, les Gryffondors se hâtant de rejoindre la classe d'Enchantement. Harry lança un signe de tête reconnaissant à la fille de Poufsouffle : Sally-Ann Perks, si il se souvenait bien de son nom.

_Prochain chapitre : cours d'équitation___


	9. Cours d'équitation

**Titre : Harry Potter et les enfants de la licorne**

**Auteur** : alana chantelune (alanachantelune@caramail.com)

**Disclaimer** : Je ne suis qu'une sale voleuse, j'ai tout piqué à J.K. Rowling, jamais je n'aurai un dixième de son talent ! Ni des droits d'auteurs….

**Résumé** : Harry et ses amis arrivent à Poudlard pour leur cinquième année. Sirius est présent sous sa forme canine. Dans le train, ils rencontre deux faux jumeaux de première année, qui se révèlent plutôt étranges…

**Réponses aux review :**

**Miya Black** : le voilà le cours d'équitation, hé, hé…

**Laurent Jerry** : merci pour ta review, mais ne dévoile pas les secrets d'ambre à ceux qui ne la connaisse pas !!! Tu verra pour les cours, et les jumeaux vont prendre peu à peu de l'importance, rassure toi…  Je suis flattée que tu ait lu le cycle d'Ambre !!!

Sinon, sachez que j'en suis au 20e chapitre du tome 5, et que ça dépasse tout ce que j'attendais… C'est **GENIAL**. Je trouve ce que j'ai écrit profondément minable depuis…

**Chapitre 9 : cours d'équitation **

Le premier cours de Hagrid fut particulièrement intéressant et les Serpentard particulièrement coopératifs. Les garçons dans l'ensemble furent… Studieux. Même les filles furent calmes.

En effet, Fleur Delacour se révéla être très compétente, et bien moins condescendante que Harry aurait pu s'y attendre. Harry pensa aussi qu'elle avait du mettre son nez dans les cours de Hagrid.

Celui-ci leur présenta 6 magnifiques chevaux, qui en fait appartenaient à la famille de Fleur : trois étaient des chevaux ailés, les autres des chevaux à l'apparence normale.

« Attention, vous savez que les animaux des sorciers sont plus intelligents que les autres, et parfois ont de petits talents particuliers… »

Harry pensa aux cabotins, les rats acrobates du monde des sorciers. Fleur leur expliqua comment prendre soin d'un cheval, le panser, le seller et le brider, et ils se mirent au travail. Il n'y avait pas trop de différence entre les bêtes, sauf que seller un cheval ailé demandait plus de délicatesse pour ne pas entraver leurs ailes, dont les articulations étaient très sensibles.

Hagrid et Fleur guidèrent les gestes des élèves, puis leur proposèrent de les monter.

« Ils savent très bien ne pas faire tomber leur cavalier, ne vous inquiétez pas. Fleur va vous montrer. »

Fleur grimpa sur sa jument ailée grise, Brise du Soir, et montra comment ajuster les étriers. Puis, avec une grâce infinie, elle fit trotter sa monture, lui fit effectuer plusieurs figures, galopa, sauta une barrière, et enfin, d'un claquement de langue et d'un mot particulier, la fit s'envoler sous les exclamations admiratives des élèves. Hagrid applaudit quand elle revint sur la terre ferme, imité par les élèves.

Les élèves se partagèrent les chevaux, mais Fleur refusa qu'ils tentent de voler avec les chevaux ailés pour cette première fois. Elle leur appliqua un sortilège de Casque, obligatoire en équitation magique. 

Harry grimpa sur Brise du soir, Parvati et Malefoy sur les deux chevaux ailés bruns, Tramontane et Mistral, Pansy Parkinson et Hermione sur Orphée, un alezan et Dina, une jument couleur café-au-lait Crabbe, monté sur Belvédère, un grand cheval baie, n'en menait pas large et Harry et Ron pouffaient en se moquant de lui.

Sous les ordres de Fleur, ils tournèrent en rond à la queue leu leu. Ils eurent du mal à comprendre comment se servir des rênes, sauf Malefoy qui apparemment, avait déjà fait de l'équitation, et Fleur hurla à Crabbe qu'il allait abîmer la bouche de Belvédère en tirant n'importe comment sur les rênes.

Lorsqu'ils partirent au trot, Pansy perdit toute sa superbe et se retrouva à moitié couchée sur l'encolure de Dina pour conserver son équilibre. Harry et Hermione mirent un peu de temps pour trouver le rythme, et seul Malefoy s'en sortit très bien, ce qui lui permit de se moquer des trois Gryffondors. En effet, par un geste malheureux, Parvati gêna l'aile de Mistral et celui-ci rua de telle façon qu'elle tomba à terre.

Les Serpentards éclatèrent de rire. Hagrid releva Parvati qui essayait de cacher ses larmes. Fleur rappela Mistral.

« Allons, remonte en selle ! »

« Non, merci, »dit Parvati, « je crois que ça suffit. »

« Tu étais très mal assise, tu n'avais pas d'équilibre, mais ça vient avec le temps. Remonte, Mistral n'est pas méchant, tu lui a fait un peu mal, c'est tout. »

« Je ne veux pas remonter ! » cria Parvati avec dépit.

« Tu vas tout de suite remonter sur ce cheval. » claqua Fleur avec hauteur. « On doit toujours remonter après une chute. Caresse Mistral et remonte ! »

Parvati s'exécuta, et ils recommencèrent à tourner. Fleur continua à les réprimander sèchement sur leur position qu'ils devaient corriger sans cesse. Puis, ils mirent pied à terre et ce fut un autre groupe qui monta. Fleur mit Lavande en tête de colonne car elle savait monter à cheval. Ron chevaucha Belvédère, en fait un vieux cheval tranquille, et s'en sorti bien. Ils écoutèrent les multiples conseils, ou plutôt réprimandes, de Fleur et les commentaires de Hagrid. 

Lors du troisième groupe, il y eut une autre chute, de Goyle cette fois, qui réussit à faire partir Dina au galop en la talonnant trop fort. Ce fut un peu plus problématique, car il se fit une entorse au bras. Hagrid fut très inquiet, se souvenant de l'épisode de Malefoy et de Buck, mais Fleur lui mit une attelle d'un coup de baguette et l'envoya à l'infirmerie, sans plus se faire de souci.

« Les chutes, vous en verrez. » dit-elle d'un ton négligent. "Nous allons nous occuper des chevaux quelques semaines. Pendant qu'un groupe fera de la pratique sous ma direction, les autres préparerons la nourriture et écouteront Hagrid vous expliquer la théorie. Pour la semaine prochaine… »

Elle jeta un œil à Hagrid, qui sourit.

« Vous ferez une synthèse sur les différentes espèces de chevaux volants. Ce sera tout ! »

Des grognements s'élevèrent. C'était bien leurs premiers devoirs en Soins aux Créatures Magiques !

Les commentaires allèrent bon train après ce premier cour.

« Elle se prend pour qui ! Elle se croit déjà prof ? Tu as vu comment elle est autoritaire ? » demanda Parvati, un peu énervée.

« C'est pas plus mal… » remarqua Hermione.

Les compétences de Fleur semblaient avoir amoindrit son inimité pour la demi-vélane.

« Tu est vraiment douée, Lavande ! » remarqua Seamus.

« Je fais de l'équitation à toutes les vacances depuis que je suis petite, c'est normal ! » 

« Alors tu pourra nous aider ! » soupira Ron.

Les Serpentards allèrent aussi de leurs commentaires. Milicent Bulstrode semblait avoir apprécié le cours, mais Pansy Parkinson dénigrait Fleur Delacour.

« Quelle odeur infecte ! On a même pas le temps de se laver avant le déjeuner, c'est stupide ! »

« Alors, Potter et compagnie, vous ne semblez pas très doué pour tout ! » ricana Malefoy.

« Tu peux être meilleur que moi en équitation, ça ne te fera pas attraper le Vif d'or pour autant ! » répliqua Harry.

Ses camarades rirent, et le Serpentard se renfrogna. Hermione lança un sortilège d'Embaumement afin qu'ils aillent à la salle commune sans se faire remarquer.

« Mais ça ne vous empêche pas de vous laver les mains ! » dit-elle aux garçons, ce qui fit rire Parvati et Lavande.

Lors du repas, Harry vit Moïra et Robin Auberon se diriger vers la table des  Gryffondors. Ils vinrent directement près de lui.

« Bonjour, Harry. » dit Robin. « Excuse-nous, on peut te parler ? »

« On a entendu ton histoire. On ne savait pas que tu était quelqu'un d'important ! » fit sa sœur avec enthousiasme.

Harry fut interloqué. Apparemment, aux USA, son nom n'était pas connu de tous les sorciers. Cela le soulagea quelque part. Mais il se demanda s'il ne venait pas de gagner deux Crivey supplémentaires.

« Que voulez-vous savoir ? »

« Y'a personne qui est fichu de nous dire le nom du sorcier qui t'a fait ta cicatrice, Volmachin, là. Ils ne savent que dire Tu-Sais-Qui, le Seigneur des Ténèbres ou Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom, c'est barbant à la fin ! » expliqua Moïra.

« Oh ! » fit Harry. « C'est Voldemort, son nom. »

Hermione et Ron eurent un frisson et des élèves de Serdaigle se retournèrent. Harry guettait la réaction des jumeaux. Ils avaient l'air perplexe.

« Voldemort ! » souffla finalement Robin.

Ron grinça des dents. 

« Voldemort ? » fit Moïra un peu plus fort, une moue sur le visage.

D'autres élèves de Gryffondor et de Serdaigle sursautèrent et les regardèrent, inquiets. Et puis, Harry fut stupéfait : Robin éclata de rire.

« Voldemort ? Mais c'est crétin comme nom ! »

Même des élèves de Poufsouffle et Serpentard les avaient entendus, à présent.

« Ne dites pas ce nom ! » chuchota Ron, effrayé.

« Voldemort ! Beurk ! C'est minable ! Il devait avoir un vrai nom encore plus minable pour choisir ça ! » rigola Moïra.

« Hou, je suis le voleur de mort, la mort qui vole, pfff, ridicule ! ! ! ! » dit Robin. « Voldemort, ha, ha… »

Cette fois, presque toute la grande salle les regardait, horiffié. Mais ils continuaient à rire.

« Hé ben, des surnoms, on en connaît des mieux, qui imposent le respect… Comme oncle Bénédict. » dit Moïra. « Mais Voldemort, hi, hi ! ! ! Et ils ont tous peur de l'entendre ? Waow ! ! »

« Merci, Harry, on va bien s'amuser ! » s'exclama Robin, en entraînant sa sœur. 

Ils allèrent s'asseoir à la table des Serpentard, sous les yeux ronds de l'assistance.

« Ca alors ! » dit Hermione. « Je n'avait jamais vu une telle réaction. »

« Moi non plus ! » répondit Harry.

_Prochain chapitre : Le professeur Osborn_


	10. Le professeur Osborn

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**J'ai fini le tome 5 !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**C'est terrible !!!!! Terrible !!!!! Terrible !!!!! **

**Je ne m'en remettrai pas !!! **

**J.K.**** Rowling, comment avez-vous pu ???!?!!! Je vous déteste !!!!!**

**C'est tellement sombre, c'est tellement fort, c'est incroyable, c'est poignant, c'est terrible… Je ne pouvais pas m'en détacher !**

**J'ai pleuré comme une madeleine à la fin… Je pleure en le relisant… Pourquoi, pourquoi, pourquoi a t-il fallut CA ?**

**C'est le livre qui m'a donné les plus grandes sensations de ma vie… Mon dieu…**

**En tout cas, ça démolit toute les fanfictions qu'on a pu lire. Surtout celle-là, alors, je continue ou pas ?**

**Titre : Harry Potter et les enfants de la licorne**

**Auteur** : alana chantelune (alanachantelune@caramail.com)

**Disclaimer** : Ici, il n'y a rien de moi. Sauf les mots. Le reste est à J.K. Rowling, notre idole à tous !

**Note** : Voilà un personnage qui a bien sûr plein de secrets… C'est la marque de fabrique des profs de DCFM ! Le dernier petit passage de cette fic a en fait déjà été publié dans ma fic de faux extraits "Et si… L'Ordre du Phénix ?". Je me repompe moi-même, quoi…

**Résumé** : Pour cette 5e année, Harry a le plaisir d'avoir Sirius auprès de lui et de retrouver Fleur Delacour, qui aide Hagrid et donne des cours d'équitation. Mais les deux jumeaux Auberon, de 1ère année, sont vraiment étranges… Le nom de Voldemort les fait rire !

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**Patmol** : il y a des sites, comme « la gazette du sorcier », ou d'autres dont le nom est laissé sur ff.net, qui traduisent le tome5. J'ai ainsi récupéré les 5 premiers chapitres ! Mais je ne suis pas assez douée en anglais, ça me prend trop de temps de traduire. Bien sûr, j'ai aidé Angharrad à traduire « Draco Dormiens » mais elle corrigeait et on a  pris notre temps… Merci de ta review !

**Miya**** Black **et **Ratonton** : voilà la suite ! Merci de suivre avec fidélité !

Quand aux jumeaux, ils vont vous surprendre… Je peaufine les chap. 13 et 14, mais j'ai écrit pleins d'autres scènes qui n'apparaîtront que plus tard…

 ****

**Chapitre 10 : Le professeur Osborn**

Cet aparté eut très vite des conséquences. Le professeur Flitwick fut d'une humeur massacrante cet après-midi-là, et jamais on ne l'avait vu aussi sec et désagréable, lui toujours jovial et apprécié des élèves. Tous les cinquièmes années se demandaient quelle mouche l'avait piquée.

Ce fut le soir qu'Hermione apporta la réponse. Elle revenait de la réunion des préfets avec ses deux collègues de Gryffondor. Dès qu'ils furent dans la grande salle, ils allèrent raconter ce qu'ils avaient appris.

"Les jumeaux Auberon … Ils se sont amusés à balancer le nom de Tu-Sais-Qui dans le cours de Flitwick et à effrayer les élèves ! Flitwick en est tombé de son bureau ! Et d'après les préfets de Serpentard, ils ne s'en sont pas tenus là ! Ils ont recommencé avec Chourave et Rogue ! Et là, ça s'est mal passé, ils sont allés chez le directeur… Ils ont fait pleurer une fille de leur classe et ont provoqué un accident dans leur salle commune… Ils s'amusaient à bondir en criant Son nom… Ils sont sous surveillance spéciale des préfets, maintenant…"

"Surveillance spéciale des préfets ? Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?" demanda Ron.

Mais Hermione ne lui répondit que par un haussement de sourcils et décréta qu'elle devait aller terminer ses devoirs. Harry et Ron ne purent rien lui arracher de plus ce soir-là : elle les snoba tout simplement.

Le lendemain, jeudi, ils avaient leur premier cours de Défense Contre les Forces du mal. D'après les rumeurs des autres élèves, le professeur Osborn était très compétente, mais parfois un peu… spéciale. Ils en eurent la preuve en ce premier cours. Elle attendait les Gryffondor de cinquième année derrière son bureau. Tout le monde s'assit en silence.

"Bonjour" dit-elle en faisant un gracieux sourire.

Il était vraiment incroyable de voir combien son visage sévère devenait charmant quand elle souriait. Elle fit tranquillement l'appel, puis se leva et vint s'adosser à son bureau. 

"Vous êtes en cinquième année et vous devez vous préparer de façon plus sérieuse à la Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, et pas seulement pour passer vos BUSES. Cette matière sera sans doute la plus importante de toute pour les années à venir."

Il y avait une légère menace dans sa voix. Tout le monde savait qu'elle faisait allusion à Voldemort. Elle eut un bref regard pour Sirius qui s'appliquait à avoir l'air le plus sage possible.

"Je tiens à préciser que mes cours seront parfois difficiles. En fait, il s'agira plus d'entraînement que de cours. Entraînement de votre puissance magique, entraînement de vos réflexes, et surtout entraînement de votre esprit. Car si vous ne savez pas quelle formule utiliser, ou que vous ne trouvez pas celle qui vous sortira d'un mauvais pas, vos notes brillantes, vos beaux sortilèges ou la perfection de vos enchantement ne servira à rien. Ce sont vos vraies capacités que je suis chargée de forger." 

Le silence était total. Hermione avait une moue de défi, bien décidée à montrer qu'elle était capable de beaucoup.

"Pour commencer, nous allons faire un petit duel… Qui veut se mesurer à moi ? Rassurez-vous je ne serai pas méchante."

Personne ne bougea.

"Allons, un volontaire. Monsieur Thomas." dit-elle en regardant la listeau hasard.

Dean eut une grimace d'angoisse, mais il se leva et vint devant le professeur Osborn.

"Que dois-je faire ?" demanda t-il, perplexe.

"Imaginez, monsieur Thomas, que je suis une sorcière qui vient d'attaquer un groupe de vos amis. Ils sont à terre, saucissonnés. Vous arrivez par cette allée, et j'ai le temps de me retourner pour vous voir. Allez, reculez-vous, et arrêtez-moi. 

Dean se mit en place. Le professeur se tourna à demi et elle cria :

"Aller !"

 Elle laissa quand même quelques secondes à Dean pour qu'il s'avance et entre en action, après un bref temps d'hésitation. Il leva sa baguette et cria "Experliarmus !" mais Miss Osborn s'était décalée pour éviter le sort,  qui alla s'écraser sur le bureau, et dans le même mouvement, lui lança un sort qui lui coupa le souffle et le fit tomber sur ses genoux. Cela n'avait duré que quelques secondes.

Le professeur vint aider Dean à se relever, lui sourit et lui enjoignit d'aller se rasseoir. Il se dirigea près de Seamus, les jambes flageolantes.

"Bien, qui peut me dire ce qui s'est passé ou plutôt ce qui s'est mal passé ?"

Pendant un instant, personne ne dit mot, puis Hermione leva la main.

"Oui, miss Granger ?"

"Dean n'as pas été assez rapide ?"

"Oui, en effet, il a vraiment hésité quatre ou cinq secondes, c'est énorme. J'aurai largement pu l'envoyer au tapis durant ces quelques secondes, mais je lui ai laissé un avantage. Ensuite, il n'a pas bougé après avoir lancé son sort, alors que moi, je m'étais déplacée de façon à avoir un meilleur angle d'attaque. Rapidité et réflexion sont deux maîtres mots lors d'un combat. Il vous faut utiliser toutes les ressources à votre disposition, comme le terrain où vous vous situez, vos accessoires, et pas seulement votre baguette. Un vrai combat est différent d'un duel, car on n'attends pas gentiment que l'autre ait jeté son sortilège… Face à une créature hargneuse comme un vampire ou une chimère, c'est pareil."

Après cette passionnante entrée en matière, le professeur Osborn s'appliqua à les faire s'entraîner au sortilège de Désarmement, grâce à des mannequins en tissu, tenant de fausses baguettes ou épées. Puis il travaillèrent deux par deux, et découvrirent que cela était moins facile. Harry réussissait son coup à chaque fois, faisant voler vers lui la baguette de Ron en un éclair, mais  Neville avait du mal à faire décoller celle de Lavande, et Parvati ne faisait que faire tomber celle de Dean. Seamus envoya la baguette d'Hermione à travers la pièce (heureusement les fenêtres étaient fermées.) et Sirius alla la chercher, tout content. Harry le regarda d'une façon un peu réprobatrice, pensant que jouer au bon chien-chien n'était peut-être pas la meilleure des idées. Le professeur Osborn lançait des piques très désagréables aux élèves sur leur façon de se tenir, la maîtrise de leur baguette, la puissance de leurs sorts ; il semblait que rien ne lui échappait.

A la fin du cours, ils arrivaient presque tous à faire voler les baguettes adverses, mais de façon très "scolaire" et pas très réactive. Le professeur Osborn leur appris alors un petit exercice de stimulation, pour qu'ils s'entraînent quand ils le pouvaient. Il s'agissait de conjuguer le sortilège de Lévitation à un sortilège d'Impulsion. Une fois un objet en l'air, il fallait le faire se mouvoir et changer de direction, le plus rapidement possible. A première vue, c'était simple, mais il s'agissait de réussir à le guider sans l'attacher "magiquement" à la baguette, tout en donnant aux moments opportuns à la fois l'impulsion et la direction nécessaire. Comme l'objet choisi (une plume, une trousse, un coussin) avait son propre poids et sa propre vitesse en fonction du déplacement précédent, c'était très difficile de le diriger exactement où on le souhaitait.

Ce soir là il y eut plusieurs accidents dans la salle commune des Gryffondor. Un livre d'une première année fut envoyé par la fenêtre. Katie Bell reçut le Rapeltout de Neville sur le front, et un élève de troisième année eut un œil au beurre noir. Lavande envoya une pomme dans la cheminée. Ron balança plusieurs fois de suite son sac à travers la salle entière, forçant les autres à se cacher par terre, car il avait lié celui-ci à sa baguette, et il suivait chaque mouvement de sa main avec élan. Sirius s'était tout bonnement planqué sous un fauteuil, ce qui semblait le plus sage, et plusieurs élèves l'imitèrent.

Sous les récriminations de l'ensemble des Gryffondors, ils durent promettre de ne s'entraîner que dans leurs chambres. 

"Libre à vous de vous entretuer, mais pitié, épargnez-nous!" pleurnicha Lee Jordan qui avait le nez qui saignait après avoir reçut le Rapeltout de Neville sur la figure.

Le fameux exercice fit d'autres victimes : en plus de quelques Gryffondors, trois Serpentard, quatre Serdaigle et deux Poufsouffles visitèrent l'infirmerie cette semaine-là.

Harry, Ron et Hermione étaient suffisamment impressionnés par le nouveau professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal pour chercher à en savoir plus sur elle. Ils en parlèrent longuement avec Sirius le samedi suivant, occupés à faire leurs devoirs dans la pièce spéciale mise à disposition par Dumbledore.

"Je ne la connais pas." expliqua Sirius aux trois adolescents désapointés. "Même son nom ne me dit rien."

"C'est peut-être une enfant de moldu." suggera Ron.

"En tout cas, elle a l'air efficace. Dit Hermione.

"Ca fait un peu service militaire, quand même." fit Sirius pensivement. "Et puis on dirait… On dirait que ça l'amuse d'être prof."

"Oui," renchérit Harry "C'est exactement ça… Elle prend un peu tout ça de haut… Elle est un peu bizarre..."

"Quand on aura un prof de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal qui ne sera pas bizarre, c'est là que ça deviendra bizarre !" déclama Ron en raturant son devoir de Divination. "Dites, on va pas vraiment devoir disséquer des bestioles ?" marmonna t-il en décrivant les différentes significations de la position du foie dans les entrailles du lapin.

Sirius devint vite ma mascotte des Gryffondors, et même les autres élèves l'aimaient bien, surtout les plus jeunes. On le caressait, lui donnait du "_gentil chien-chien_", du "_il est beau le Sniffle _!" ou du "_donnes la papatte __!". Il le supportait avec philosophie, entre rire et apitoiement, mais les trois amis ne le plaignait pas trop. Et Harry était très heureux de l'avoir à ses côtés. Sa présence le rassurait, même s'il se sentait un peu coupable de faire dormir son parrain dans la salle commune. _

Au début il avait dormi au pied du lit de Harry, mais Ron avait fait remarqué que non seulement il ronflait, mais il couinait et jappait dans son sommeil. Il avait avoué être encore sujet aux cauchemars et avait donc élu domicile près du feu de la salle commune. Bien vite, certains élèves avaient imaginé un panier pour Sniffle, et celui-ci dormait désormais sur un moelleux édredon et non plus sur le tapis.

Surtout, il se faisait affreusement gâter. Patacitrouilles, Fizbizz, Chocogrenouilles, il avait vite montré ses préférences. Il se voyait offrir de beaux morceaux de viande sous les tables aux repas, mais réussissait à éviter tous les pièges, dragées de Bertie Crochue ou tartes ensorcelées des jumeaux Weasley : il avait vraiment un flair exceptionnel pour ça. Tous les élèves l'adorait et lui offraient des douceurs. Et pas seulement par les élèves. Même certains professeurs comme Chourave, Flitwick et bien sûr Hagrid lui offrait des gâteaux ou des bonbons. 

Le seul problème était les os pleins de viande qu'Hagrid amenait régulièrement. Harry, Ron et Hermione avaient toutes les peines du monde à s'en débarrasser sans éveiller les soupons de leur ami. Le plus souvent, ils les refilaient à Crockdur, qui était véritablement en adoration devant Sirius, mais celui-ci ne semblait pas très enthousiaste pour jouer avec le gros chien du garde-chasse. 

Ron disait en riant que bientôt Sirius aurait tellement repris du poids qu'il devrait faire un régime amaigrissant. On n'en était pas encore là, mais il avait bien meilleure mine, tant sous forme humaine que canine. 

Même le professeur McGonagall ne cacha pas longtemps son affection pour lui. Seul Rogue ne supportait pas l'intérêt de chacun pour le chien noir et refusait toujours de le laisser entrer dans sa classe. 

"Ca vaut mieux," confia Hermione aux deux garçons "j'aurai peur qu'il se jette sur Rogue au moindre prétexte, quand il est si odieux avec nous, par exemple."

"Peur ?" s'exclama Ron. "Mais ce serait le plus beau jour de ma vie !"

_Prochain chapitre : Les sélections_


	11. Les sélections

**Titre : Harry Potter et les enfants de la licorne**

**Auteur** : alana chantelune (alanachantelune@caramail.com)

**Disclaimer** : Tout est à J.K. Rowling !!! N'imaginez pas que j'y suis pour quelque chose… Ou alors, très peu…

**Résumé** : Pour cette 5e année, Harry a le plaisir d'avoir Sirius auprès de lui et de retrouver Fleur Delacour. Mais les deux jumeaux Auberon, de 1ère année, sont vraiment étranges… Le prof de DCFM, Miss Osborn, se propose de leur faire subir un vrai entraînement au combat !

**Réponses aux reviews** :

Merci à **Miya**** Black** et **Ratonton**, le champion des petits mots !

Quand à **Patmol**, et bien, tu verra bientôt un autre personnage bizarre… Pour tes questions ce sera en privé uniquement.

**Chapitre 11 : Les sélections**

Bien évidemment, le rôle de préfète ne suffisait pas à Hermione, et elle se mit en tête de prendre des leçons de français et d'allemand, organisés le soir, en plusieurs groupes. Il était assez amusant de voir que beaucoup de garçons s'intéressaient au français, et beaucoup de filles à l'allemand. Lavande et Parvati faisaient partie du lot, au grand mécontentement de Seamus, qui sortait officiellement avec Lavande depuis les vacances d'été. Ginny, Hermione et six autres filles de Gryffondor, qui étudiaient toute les Runes Anciennes, avaient du répondre à de nombreuses questions de la gente féminine de Gryffondor durant les premières semaines de cours. 

Il s'avérait que Klaus Lieber était un jeune homme charmant, qui savait rendre passionnant le décryptement du plus obscur graphème. Très calme et modeste, il avait raconté aux élèves du professeur Hermann qu'il était fils unique, célibataire, et souhaitait devenir un spécialiste en rituels anciens. Il était venu à Poudlard pour achever sa thèse sur les rituels d'Invocation à Poudlard pour profiter de certains livres uniques de la Bibliothèque, le professeur Hermann étant une vieille connaissance de son directeur de recherche à Durmstrang.

"Et il faisait pareil à Beaubâton ? " demanda Ron, qui avait pourtant prétendu ne pas être intéressé.

"Il a changé en partie le sujet de sa thèse durant ses recherches, c'est pour ça qu'il n'a pas continué la-bas. Il a dit qu'il connaissait Fleur Delacour, mais juste comme ça. Apparemment, il n'y a rien eut entre eux." confia une fille de sixième année à l'assemblée, provoquant des regards satisfaits. Dean leva les yeux au ciel.

Deux semaines après la rentrée des classes, un dimanche matin, Harry se leva assez tôt pour préparer le recrutement du nouveau gardien. Il avait réservé le terrain à cet effet le deuxième jour de la rentrée et le temps était idéal. Il descendit dans la grande salle avant tout le monde, et attendit ensuite jusqu'à 10 heures dans la salle commune en lisant et relisant des livres sur le Quidditch, dont _Tous les conseils qu'il vous faut pour analyser un match de Quidditch_, un livre que Dubois lui avait recommandé. Plusieurs candidats le rejoignirent bien avant l'heure prévue pour les tests afin de lui poser des questions et de parler de leurs adversaires.

Vers dix heures moins le quart, il se rendit donc avec Ron et trois autres élèves au terrain.

Certains élèves de Gryffondor étaient déjà là, dont l'inévitable Colin Crivey. 

"Harry ! Hé, Harrry ! Tu crois que je pourrai tenter ma chance ?" piailla le jeune garçon dès qu'il le vit. "Je vais prendre des photos, ça fera un bon souvenir, non ?"

"Tu sais, Colin, tu n'as peut-être pas la carrure pour être gardien. Je te verrai mieux attrapeur ou poursuiveur."

"Mais c'est **TOI** l'Attrapeur de Gryffondor !" s'exclama Colin, choqué à l'idée que quelqu'un, même lui, puisse prendre la place de son idole dans l'équipe de Quidditch.

"L'année prochaine, on aura besoin de Poursuiveur et de Batteur." répondit Ron. "Harry a décidé d'entraîner des suppléants pour les former."

Les yeux de Colin s'écarquillèrent. 

"Ho, Harry, tu crois vraiment que je pourrai?"

"On verra, Colin, on verra. Excuse-moi, je dois rejoindre mes équipiers." coupa Harry. 

Fred, George, Angelina, Katie et Alicia l'attendait en bas des gradins, avec les autres septièmes années venus encourager leur équipe, sauf la préfète qui était avec Hermione et leur collègue de sixième année à une autre réunion.

"Bon !" expliqua Harry à ses coéquipiers "Le plus urgent, c'est de trouver un gardien. Après, je voudrai faire une vraie sélection pour des remplaçants à vos postes. Si vous avez des idées de personnes pouvant prendre le relais, dites-le, et Madame Bibine a promis de passer pour me faire part de son avis."

"La petite MacDonald" dit immédiatement Katie Bell. "Madame Bibine m'a dit l'an dernier qu'elle avait l'étoffe d'une Poursuiveuse, et je l'ai vu voler, elle est du genre à faire des acrobaties en vol ! Je pense qu'elle se débrouillera."

"On verra" approuva Harry. "Je crois qu'on va commencer, tout le monde est là."

Une bonne partie des élèves de Gryffondor étaient venus, mais aussi quelques-uns des autres maisons, pour assister aux sélections.

Il y avait une douzaine de candidats au poste, mais seuls cinq furent retenus, les autres étant pour la plupart des deuxièmes et troisième années qui voulaient jouer à n'importe quel prix. Les deux filles et les trois garçons qui avaient retenus l'attention de l'équipe passèrent trois heures à subir les attaques des Poursuiveuses et des Batteurs. Il s'avéra que Ron surpassait de peu la meilleure des filles candidate, une élève de quatrième année, et qu'il avait une bien meilleure vision globale d'un match que les autres candidats. Il fut donc choisi à l'unanimité par ses coéquipiers, et il était rouge de plaisir. Ses adversaires vinrent lui serrer la main.

"T'as intérêt à être à la hauteur, sinon, on risque de mal le prendre !" lui dit un troisième année avec humour. "Chaque but raté, on te lancera une Bombabouse!"

"Houla !" fit Ron avec bonne humeur. "Ca, c'est le truc pour motiver !"

Harry monta sur son balai et s'éleva de quelques mètres pour parler à tous les Gryffondors

"Samedi prochain, on fait la sélection des suppléants pour l'année prochaine. Les qualifiés devront s'entraîner une fois par semaine avec l'équipe titulaire, et bien sûr être là lors d'un match si l'un des joueurs fait défaut!"

Les élèves applaudirent, et retournèrent à la grande salle, affamés et excités à la perspective d'avoir leurs chances l'année prochaine.

Les nouvelles allaient vite : Harry, Ron, Hermione et le reste de l'équipe mettaient à peine le pied dans la grande salle, bien décidés à fêter leur nouveau gardien, qu'ils entendirent la voix  traînante de Malefoy.

"Alors, Weasley, tu a enfin réalisé ton rêve ? Pas étonnant que tu es été choisi, avec ton poteau pour gardien et tes frères, tout le monde savait qui ils choisiraient!"

Ron devint rouge brique en entendant ces calomnies. Angelina, Katie et Alicia avaient une moue dégoûtée en pensant aux trois heures qu'ils venaient et de passer pour sélectionner objectivement leur gardien. Hermione et Harry attrapèrent tous deux le bras de Ron, craignant qu'il ne se maîtrise pas. 

"C'est bien ce que je disais, chez les Gryffondors, ils ne choisissent que ceux qui n'ont rien pour eux dans leur équipe!" continua Malefoy.

"La ferme, Malefoy !" cracha Harry.

Mais Ron s'était reprit et dit d'une voix tranchante : 

"Venant de toi, Malefoy, ces accusations sont vraiment hilarantes quand on sait _comment_ tu as été choisi dans l'équipe de Serpentard! Et je suppose que ton grade de capitaine à été obtenu de la même façon… Ton  père a payé des tenues de Quidditch neuves cette fois, ou de nouveaux balais? Remarque, ça ne servirait, puisque même avec de bons balais vous ne parvenez pas à nous battre!"

Malefoy devint pâle de rage, car des murmures se faisaient entendre parmi les élèves qui passaient dans la grande salle et qui avaient entendu, mais Ron ne s'arrêta pas pour savourer l'effet de ses paroles. La tête haute, il entraîna Harry et Hermione vers un espace vide à la table des Gryffondors, suivit par le reste de l'équipe.

"Ron !" souffla Harry en s'asseyant "Tu as été parfait !"

"Tu as rabattu son caquet à Malefoy, c'était fantastique! Tu as vu sa tête!" s'exclama Hermione avec admiration

"Hé, Ron ! J'ai entendu ce que t'a dit à Malefoy !" lança Seamus qui venait de les rejoindre avec les autres cinquième années. "Il est resté planté comme un idiot pendant au moins dix secondes ! Quelle tête !"

Ron eut un sourire en voyant les yeux brillants de ses amis.

"J'ai pensé aux conseils d'Hermione et j'ai essayé de l'imiter." dit-il posément, et Hermione eut l'air très fière, mais de qui, on ne savait pas. "Tu as raison, en fait, c'est une bonne technique de snober les gens qui n'en valent pas la peine!"

Hermione s'arrêta de remplir son assiette de légumes.

"_Snober? Tu veux dire que je suis snob ?"_

Harry vit le grand sourire de Ron se faner. 

"Non, voyons, c'est pas ce que…"

"C'est bon, j'ai compris !" coupa t-elle durement.

"Mais, Hermione…Ne réagit pas comme ça, là tu fais vraiment la snob!"

Il en avait trop dit. Hermione se leva brutalement et alla s'asseoir à l'autre bout de la table, le nez en l'air.

"Non mais tu l'as vu ? Je pensais que ça lui ferait plaisir…" fit Ron abasourdi à Harry.

"C'est vrai qu'elle fait la snob," intervint Alicia Spinnet avec une lueur malicieuse dans l'œil."Mais ça marche !" 

Et elle regarda ses deux amies qui pouffèrent de rire dans leurs assiettes.

Prochain chapitre : accident 


	12. Accident

**Titre : Harry Potter et les enfants de la licorne**

**Auteur** : alana chantelune (alanachantelune@caramail.com)

**Disclaimer** : J.K. Rowling est la seule a avoir des droits sur Harry, Ron, Hermione, Sirius, Dumbledore et les autres… Il m'est donc interdit de gagner de l'argent avec eux !

**Résumé** : Pour cette 5e année, Harry a le plaisir d'avoir Sirius auprès de lui et de retrouver Fleur Delacour, qui aide Hagrid et donne des cours d'équitation. 

**Réponses aux review** : Merci encore à l'infatigable **Miya Black** qui me laisse une review à CHAQUE fois ! Et à **Laurent Jerry** aussi, qui met des mots vraiment sympas… Non, Hermione n'est pas crétine…. J'avais pas vu ça dans ce sens… Enfin… Vous trouvez ? Elle m'a toujours parut plus mûre et intelligente que les autres, mais aussi un peu caractérielle…. Pour les jumeaux, ils vont refaire parler d'eux, ne t'en fait pas…

**Note** : le chapitre 16 est terminé. Je dois attaquer le match de quidditch (ça me barbe) et développer les vacances de Noël et leurs conséquences. Mais à partir de jeudi, je serai beaucoup plus lente, car je commence mon stage. Donc ne vous attendez qu'à un chapitre par semaine, on verra….

**Chapitre 12 : accident**

Hermione continua de bouder pendant une semaine. Elle passait le plus clair de son temps avec les autres préfets. Elle ne parlait que lorsque c'était nécessaire à Ron. Harry, qui savait que cela ne durerait pas, pris son mal en patience. Ce ne fut qu'après la sélection des remplaçants au Quidditch qu'elle recommença à parler à son ami de façon naturelle. En effet, après cette sélection, Harry avait proposé de fêter ça avec Sirius dans leur pièce spéciale. La discussion avec l'animagus avait fait oublier sa rancœur à Hermione.

Le professeur Chourave annonça un projet original à ses élèves à la fin octobre : il s'agissait de s'occuper d'une sélection de graines et de plante qu'elle confia à des groupes de deux élèves, les maison étant mélangées pour cette occasion. Harry se retrouva partenaire de Sally-Ann Perks. Ron était avec Hanna Abbot et Hermione avec Ernie Macmillan, son collègue préfet. Les élèves devaient eux-mêmes découvrir la nature de certaines graines et les élever. Il leur faudrait donc de grosses recherches en bibliothèque les premiers jour pour découvrir ce qu'il avaient comme plantes. Ensuite, ils devaient soumettre à la fin de l'année un rapport détaillé avec des schémas sur la croissance de leurs plantes. A leur grande satisfaction à tous, il n'y avait pas de Mandragore parmi les plants.

Les cours de Soins aux Créatures Magiques continuaient sur les chevaux de toute sorte. Hagrid leur parla longuement des différentes utilisations des chevaux magiques. Fleur Delacour, toujours aussi autoritaire, lança les élèves pour qu'ils montent un cheval ailé en vol. Harry se rappela sa chevauchée sur Buck, mais au moins, sur un cheval, c'était plus confortable grâce à la selle où l'on pouvait s'accrocher.

Elle avait même offert aux élèves qui le souhaitaient de venir s'entraîner à loisir, en dehors des cours, afin de donner assez d'exercice aux chevaux. Ce fut une proposition très appréciée, et si seulement trois élèves, dont Hermione, lui demandèrent une initiation au français, la moitié de l'école (surtout les garçons) venait s'initier à l'équitation le soir et le week-end.

Parmi les plus assidus, on comptait Lavande Brown, la préfète de sixième année de Serdaigle, Sally-Ann Perks, une Poufsouffle de quatrième année, deux septième année de Serpentard et les jumeaux Auberon. C'était tous de très bons cavaliers, même si les jumeaux étaient un peu petits pour les chevaux. On venait les voir disputer des courses amicales le dimanche, ou ils s'affrontaient au chronomètre sur des parcours d'obstacle. 

Les cours se passaient très bien, jusqu'à ce qu'un jour, Hagrid propose une petite course en slalom aux meilleurs élèves du groupe : Harry, Lavande, Seamus, Malefoy, Milicent Bulstrode et une de ses amies. 

Lavande gagna haut la main la plupart des autres n'avaient pas osé envoyer leurs chevaux au grand galop, et Seamus et Milicent avaient tellement mal dirigé leurs chevaux qu'ils étaient partis complètement à coté du parcours.

Quand ils furent tous revenus, Malefoy avait un air absolument dégoûté, et Harry savait pourquoi : il s'était fait battre par une fille de moldus. Mais ce fut seulement quand Tramontane, que montait Lavande, poussa un hennissement terrifiant et se coucha violemment sur le flanc, qu'il comprit ce qui s'était passé.

Tramontane hurlait en se trémoussant, mais pas Lavande. Sa jambe était coincée sous le poids de l'animal, et elle ne bougeait plus. Tramontane se dégagea, se releva à moitié en ruant et en continuant à hennir avec force. Heureusement, Lavande s'était dégagée des étriers dans la chute, et elle resta sur l'herbe. Hagrid bondit et maintint la pauvre bête assez loin de Lavande. Fleur et les élèves accoururent. 

Blême, la jeune française examina Lavande en intimant aux élèves de se calmer, et envoya Parvati chercher Madame Pomfresh.

« Elle a la jambe cassée, et le sortilège de Casque n'a pas résisté au choc. Vite, il faut l'emmener à l'infirmerie ! »

Elle fit apparaître un brancard, et ordonna à Crabbe et Goyle de la conduire à l'infirmerie. Ils n'allèrent pas loin, car l'infirmière surgit, et guida le brancard avec sa baguette. Fleur s'était tournée vers sa jument qui gémissait. Avec un sortilège d'Apaisement, elle finit par la calmer.

Fleur et Hagrid examinèrent Tramontane, et découvrirent qu'elle avait été piqué à un endroit particulièrement sensible chez les chevaux volants : les muscles de la naissance des ailes.

« Ce n'est pas très grave. » dit Hagrid. « Elle a juste eu très mal. Mais comment a t-elle été piquée ? »

« Je ne sais pas. » répondit Fleur, soucieuse. « On dirait une brûlure causée par un mauvais harnachement, mais mademoiselle Brown sait très bien vérifier son matériel… »

Il était en effet impensable que Lavande ait commis une erreur. Harry se tourna vers Malefoy qui avait un mauvais sourire.

« C'est toi ! Je sais que c'est toi ! » hurla t-il.

« Tu raconte n'importe quoi, Potter. Tu n'as aucune preuve. »

« Tu étais jaloux de Lavande ! » cria Ron.

« Ca suffit ! » fit Fleur, et tous les garçons la regardèrent, subjugués. 

Elle faisait usage de son pouvoir de vélane, de toute évidence… Ses cheveux flottaient sur ses épaules même s'il n'y avait pas de vent.

« Harry, as-tu vu Monsieur Malefoy faire quelque chose ? »

« Non… »

« Monsieur Malefoy, avez-vous blessé Tramontane ? » demanda t-elle, et planta un regard terrible dans les yeux de Malefoy.

Celui-ci déglutit avec peine et bafouilla. Il avait du mal à détacher ses yeux de ceux de la Vélane. Puis, il fit un effort, transpirant à grosses gouttes.

« N…n… non..non…Je n'ai... r… rien fait… »

Fleur le regarda encore un bon moment. Malefoy était très mal à l'aise, bien qu'il soit de la même taille que Fleur.

« Très bien. » fit-elle enfin. « Il n'y a aucune preuve, donc l'affaire est close. »

Ron eut une exclamation indignée et Harry ouvrit la bouche mais elle les fit taire.

« Je dois m'occuper de Tramontane. Le cours ne fait que débuter, Hagrid, je vous les laisse. Attacher les autres à la clôture, mais je préviens chaque élève de ce cours, s'il arrive quoi que ce soit à mes chevaux ou à d'autres animaux de ce cours par la faute d'un élève, il le payera très cher ! »

Son ton n'était plus hautain ou autoritaire, mais glacial. Ses yeux lancèrent des éclairs, et personne ne pipa mot.

« Bon, venez. » dit Hagrid. « Nous allons voir les différentes réglementations sur les chevaux magiques… Vous avez appris le sortilège de Désillusion avec le professeur Flitwick, on va voir ça… »

Lavande resta deux semaines à l'infirmerie, sur l'insistance de Madame Pomfresh. Elle avait put lui réparer ses os cassé, mais pour les déchirures musculaires, il fallait un peu plus de temps, et le choc crânien n'était pas à prendre à la légère, même dans le monde de la sorcellerie. 

Beaucoup de monde vint la voir. Tout les soirs, les Gryffondors de cinquième année passaient à l'infirmerie, ainsi qu'Hagrid et Fleur. Elle eut droit à la visite de presque toute la tour de Gryffondor, de ses amis de Poufsouffle et de Serdaigle, et même de quelques Serpentard. Les élèves du cours d'équitation vinrent aussi. Hermione et Parvati se demandaient si Lavande oserait remonter à cheval après cet accident, mais Sally-Ann Perks l'encouragea énergiquement à ne pas avoir peur.

Finalement, Lavande suivit ses conseils et eut exactement le bon réflexe à sa sortie de l'infirmerie : la première chose qu'elle fit, ce fut de remonter à cheval. Si Madame Pomfresh poussa de grands cris, Hagrid et Fleur la félicitèrent.

"Ce Malefoy, attend un peu que je lui rende la pareille" gronda Ron, le jour où Lavande sortit de l'infirmerie. "Suffit de provoquer un petit accident avec les prochains bestiaux du cours… Espérons que ce sera des dragons, on pourra facilement faire en sorte qu'ils le dévore !"

Son ton était ironique. Il était bien évidemment exclu de provoquer un autre accident sur Malefoy en cours de Soins au Créatures Magique après l'incident, deux ans auparavant, avec Buck. C'était trop risqué pour Hagrid.

_Prochain chapitre : Cho Chang_


	13. Cho Chang

**Titre : Harry Potter et les enfants de la licorne**

**Auteur** : alana chantelune (alanachantelune@caramail.com)

**Disclaimer** : J.K. Rowling est la seule a avoir des droits sur Harry, Ron, Hermione, Sirius, Dumbledore et les autres… Il m'est donc interdit de gagner de l'argent avec eux !

**Résumé** : Pour cette 5e année, Harry a le plaisir d'avoir Sirius auprès de lui et de retrouver Fleur Delacour, qui aide Hagrid et donne des cours d'équitation. 

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**Laurent Jerry** : nien sûr que c'est Malefoy qui a fait le coup... Mais Fleur sait qu'il ne faut pas mettre de l'huile sur le feu. Elle lui a flanqué les choquottes !

**Miya Black** : je comprends pas ce que vous avez contre Cho ! Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, elle ne sortira pas avec Harry !

**Nefra** : je comprends ton angoisse ! Merci de suivere cette histoire, ett dépêche, j'ai hate de finir la tienne !

  


**Chapitre 13 : Cho Chang**

  


Les semaines passèrent, avec un seul souci pour Harry et ses amis : le spectre des BUSEs. Tous les professeurs leur rabachaient qu'à la fin de l'année, les examens les attendaient, et il semblait que quelque soit la matière, ils étaient très en retard sur le programme. Les cinquièmes années ne décollaient pas de leurs devoirs. Harry devait serieusement s'organiser pour faire ses devoirs à temps sans négliger l'équipe de Quidditch.

Il consacrait une des séances hebdomadaires aux suppléants : deux garçons de troisième et seconde année, qui n'étaient pas du tout au niveau des jumeaux ; Dennis Crivey, qui, malgré sa petite taille n'avait pas froid aux yeux, et pourrait devenir un bon Attrapeur ; deux filles de première et seconde années qui étaient très à l'aise sur leur balai mais pas encore avec un Souaffle pour les places de Poursuiveuses… ainsi que Ginny, qui était de loin la meilleure de ces nouvelles recrues. 

En effet, l'année suivante, les jumeaux, Angelina et Katie quittteraient Poudlard, leur ASPICs en poche. L'année suivante, ce serait le tour d'Alicia. Il fallait prévoir l'avenir, comme disait Alicia…

De plus, Sirius avait déclaré entraîner Harry plus fermenent à la Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, et leur salle secrète se transformait en terrain d'entrainement deux fois par semaine. Ron et Hermione profitaient avec plaisir de ces cours innatendus qui se déroulaient dans la bonne humeur. L'aide de Sirius leur était également précieuse pour leurs devoirs, hormis pour la Divination (justement là où ils auraient eut besoin de tuyaux, maugréait Ron), les Runes et l'Arithmancie, mais Hermione n'avait pas vraiemnt besoin d'aide. Harry s'étonnait de voir comment elle parvenait à travailler autant et à remplir ses fonctions de préfète en même temps. 

Il y avait tant à faire, que Harry n'avait pas trop de difficultés à ne pas penser à Voldemort et à ce qui se passait à l'exterieur, même durant les entraînements avec Sirius. Avec lui et le professeur Osborn, ils revoyaient entièrement les sortilèges de Défenses et devaient se tourner vers les sorts de Combat après les vacances de Noël.

.

Un soir, en revenant de leur séance d'entrainement de Quidditch avec l'équipe et les suppléants, Harry eut un choc : devant le château, dans le soir tombant, il y avait Cho Chang qui l'attendait.

Elle eut un faible sourire. 

"Salut, Harry." dit-elle. 

Elle eut un signe de tête pour Ron et les autres, qui la saluèrent à leur tour. Ginny eut un regard suspicieux.

"Est-ce que je peux te parler ?" demanda t-elle à Harry.

"Oh, heu, oui, d'accord… Sur le terrain de Quidditch? "

"D'accord." fit-elle avec un sourire gêné.

Harry dit à Ron qu'il le rejoindrai plus tard, et retourna sur ses pas. Sirius le suivait. Harry s'arrêta, et le regarda avec réprobation. Le chien eut un soupir et s'en alla rejoindre Ron. Au bout de quelques pas, Harry demanda à Cho, qui marchait à côté de lui : 

"Alors ? De quoi tu voulais me parler ?"

La tête baissée, osant à peine le regarder, elle souffla :

"C'est pas facile… Je suis désolée, si tu ne veux pas… Enfin, est-ce que je peux te demander…"

"Ce qui s'est passé ce soir là ?" termina Harry sombrement.

"Oui, c'est ça. Je voudrai que tu me parles de Cédric. Mais je comprendrai que tu ne veuille pas."

Ils s'étaient arrêtés à present. Ils étaint près des gradins du terrain de Quiditch.Harry avait la tête un peu embrumée. Toutes ces semaines à se forcer à penser à autre chose n'avait rien atténuer. Il sentait un goût amer dans sa bouche et son estomac était noué.

"Je lui ait dit de prendre le trophé avec moi. Pour une victoire de Poudlard, parce qu'on s'étaient entraidés. Mais c'était un portoloin, et il nous a amené dans un cimetière. Vol- Tu-Sais-Qui était là. Il me voulait moi, alors il--il lui a lancé l'Avada Kedavra. Je n'ai rien put faire. Je n'ai pas eut le temps de réaliser, ma cicatrice me faisait tellemnt mal… et puis… Je ne peux pas, je suis désolé." Coupa brutalemnt Harry, détournant le regard.

"Pardon," dit vivement Cho."Je suis déolée, ce 'n'était pas une bonne idée.

Elle fit un mouvement pour partir.

"Attends !" s'exclama Harry.

Elle se retourna.

"Je suis pas encore prêt à en parler, et… Je n'aimerai pas devoir raconter ça encore et encore à d'autres personnes… Mais c'est peut-être bien que j'en parle en fin de compte." réalisa t-il soudainement, sentant qu'il en avait besoin. "Est-ce que… Est-ce que tu me laisserai un peu de temps ?"

Elle eut un sourire magnifique malgré ses yeux tristes et humides.

"Mais bien sûr, Harry !"

Il sourit à son tour, et, un peu hésitant, il marcha à côté d'elle pour retourner au château.

"Alors ?" demanda t-elle au bout d'un moment. "Prêt pour votre match contre Serpentard ?"

"Je crois. Ron n'est pas ausssi doué que Dubois, mais il devrait faire l'affaire. Mais on a encore un mois devant nous."

"Nous aussi on a de nouveaux joueurs."

"Quels postes ? Ils sont bons ?" demanda Harry.

"Non mais tu crois que vais te dire les secrets de mon équipe ? Je plaisante ! "dit-elle malicieusement. 

Puis elle dit tristement :

"Je ne sais pas qui va remplacer Cédric à Poufoussle."

Le cœur de Harry se serra. 

"Il était très bon." murmura t-il en se remémorant son match contre Diggory en troisième année.

"C'est le seul à avoir gagné contre toi, même si… enfin… Moi je je n'ai pas pu te battre." Fit-elle pour changer de sujet.

"Heu… Tu es une très bonne Attrapeuse, d'ailleur Dubois était contrarié que ce soit toi qui joue…" tenta t-il de se justifier.

"Ah oui ? "demanda t-elle flattée et gênée à la fois. Notre ancien batteur est chez Chauves-Souris de Ballycastle, il nous a ecrit que Dubois jouaient pour le club de Falquemare. Et toi pour quelle équipe tu voudrait jouer ?"

"Je ne sais pas si je veux devenir joueur professionnel." répondit Harry. "Mais je crois que Ron voudrait que j'aille chez les Canons si c'était le cas. Moi, je pencherait plus pour les Magpies…"

"Oh ! Monsieur vise haut ! Personnellement, je trouve l'équipe des Harpies de Holyday très intérressante…"

Ils bavardèrent tranquillement jusqu'à leur séparation en haut des grands escaliers, chacun se dirigeant vers son dortoir. Harry se sentait étrangement bien. Il avait eut une conversation avec Cho Chang. Et qui s'était bien passée. Il avait réussi à être naturel, et… Ca c'était vraiment bien passé. 

C'est alors qu'il en tendit un bruit. Il ralentit. Cela venait du bureau du professeur Chourave. Un bruit de quelquechose de lourd tombant à terre et une voix étouffée. Il s'approcha et frappa à la porte. 

"Professeur Chourave ? Tout va bien ?"

Il entendit quelquechose bouger. La porte s'ouvrit. Ce n'était pas le professeur Chourave mais Klaus Lieber qui se tenait devant lui.

Que faisait-il donc dans le bureau du professeur de Biologie ?

  


_Prochain chapitre : L'étudiant de Durmstrang_


	14. L'étudiant de Durmstrang

**Titre : Harry Potter et les enfants de la licorne**

**Auteur** : alana chantelune (alanachantelune@caramail.com)

**Disclaimer** : Ceci n'est pas la vraie suite des aventures de Harry Potter. J.K. Roxling a sortit "l'Ordre du Phénix" il y a quelques temps… Moi je suis une pique-assiette.

**Résumé** : Pour cette 5e année, Harry a le plaisir d'avoir Sirius auprès de lui et de retrouver Fleur Delacour, qui aide Hagrid et donne des cours d'équitation. 

**Réponse review** : merci bcp **Miya** !

**Chapitre 14 : L'étudiant de Durmstrang**

Klaus Lieber, le jeune étudiant de Durmstrang, avait l'air embarrassé. Il le fut encore plus en remarquant le front de Harry…

"Oh, bonjour… Monsieur… Potter ?…" fit-il, saisi. "Je… Avez-vous vu le professeur Chourave ? Son bureau était ouvert mais elle n'était pas là…"

Il avait l'air très gêné. 

"Non, je ne l'ai pas vu… Vous allez bien ?"

"Oui, heu…" commença t-il.

Il soupira.

"Non, en fait, j'ai fait tomber ce gros pot sur son bureau, et j'ai mis de la terre sur ses papiers… J'ai un peu peur de sa réaction, il faut que je nettoie ça avant qu'elle ne revienne." dit-il avec une grimace.

Harry sourit.

"Un simple sort et votre affaire sera réglée."

"Certainement pas, il y a des graines qui commencent à germer dans ce pot. J'ignore tout des travaux de votre professeur, alors je ne risquerait pas à faire de la magie sur ses plantes et son terreau. La magie ne doit jamais être prise à la légère, vous savez. Je vais devoir me contenter de la méthode moldue."

Il avait pris un ton professoral et fit apparaître d'un coup de baguette un petit balai.

"Je peux vous aider ?" proposa alors Harry.

Le jeune étudiant le regarda, un peu surpris.

"Ho, je ne voudrai pas vous mettre en retard, et puis c'est à moi de réparer les pots cassés…"

Il sourit de l'image, mais avait l'air un peu nerveux.

"Ca ne me gêne pas, et puis, ça ira plus vite pour vous, même si vous n'avez pas de retenue à craindre, vous !" affirma Harry.

"Très bien, entrez !" sourit Klaus Lieber.

Le bureau de Chourave était rempli de plantes, de bocaux, et d'étagères bien ordonnées malgré les innombrables pots à fleurs qui côtoyaient dossiers, copies, et livres. La table principale était inondée par de la terre, échappée d'un gros pot en terre allongé sur le côté.

"Une chance que je ne l'ai pas fait tomber par terre, il se serait cassé, et ce serait pire…" soupira le jeune homme avec désinvolture.

Il donna le petit balai à Harry et retira les document du bureau, les secouant pour en ôter la terre, puis les posant en tas sur la chaise. Harry commença à réunir la terre au milieu du bureau, tandis que Klaus remettait le lourd pot sur son séant. Le jeune étudiant fit apparaître une petite pelle, et avec l'aide de Harry, il remirent la terre et les graines dans le pot. Klaus s'appliqua à remettre les graines bien sous la terre. Puis, il remit rapidement les dossiers à leur place.

"Et bien merci beaucoup, Monsieur Potter." s'exclama t-il avec un grand sourire, lui tendant la main. Harry la serra, et ils sortirent du bureau.

"Je suis heureux de vous avoir rencontré, vous savez." dit encore Klaus. "Vous n'étudiez pas les Runes, je crois."

"Non, c'est pour ça que je n'ai pas eut l'occasion de vous parler avant."

"Merci ma maladresse !" plaisanta le jeune homme avec bonne humeur. "Vous avez rencontré certain de mes anciens camarades, l'an passé, non ? Comment cela s'est-il passé ?"

"Bien," assura Harry, "vraiment bien."

"Vous ne.. Enfin, je sais que Durmstrang est réputé pour la Magie Noire, alors je pensais que les élèves seraient mal vus…"

"Oh, non," affirma très vite Harry. "Mais… C'est vrai que vous avez appris la Magie Noire ?"

"Oui… En partie, on est pas de vrais Mage Noirs en sortant de Durmstrang, mais je connais des choses que vous n'apprendrez jamais à Poudlard, je pense." Klaus soupira tandis qu'ils marchaient dans le couloir. "Je pense qu'il suffit d'être quelqu'un de raisonnable pour savoir quand utiliser ou ne pas utiliser certaines pratiques de Magie Noire. Ce n'est pas la Magie qui est mauvaise, mais l'usage qu'on en fait. Mes études portent en partie sur des rituels de Magie Noire anciens, vous savez. Mais ce n'est pas pour ça que je suis un Mage Noir !" déclara t-il.

"Vous n'avez pas à vous justifier." le rassura Harry. "C'est vrai qu'on se fait des idées fausses sur certaines choses en écoutant les on-dit…" ajouta t-il un peu amèrement.

"Vous pensez à ces articles sur vous l'an dernier ?" demanda Klaus.

"Quoi, vous avez lu la Gazette du Sorcier ?" s'écria Harry les yeux ronds.

"Bien sûr, le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers était un événement mondial et seule la gazette avait ses entrée pour des reportages… Alors chez nous aussi on la lisait…Pour être au courant…" expliqua Klaus.

"Génial, même les Bulgares vont croire que je suis à moitié fou." maugréa Harry.

L'étudiant de Durmstrang eut un petit rire.

"Alons, regardez, moi je n'y ait pas cru… Et puis je suis allemand, pas bulgare."

"Je croyais que Durmstrang était en Bulgarie ?" s'étonnna Harry.

"Uniquement parce que Victor Krum est Bulgare, mais Durmstrang accueille autant des bulgares, que des allemands, des polonais, des tchèques, des autrichiens…tous ceux de langue germanique"

"Vraiment ?" s'étonna Harry. "Je pensais que Durmstrang était plus petit que Poudlard, mais il doit être dix fois plus important !"

Mais Klaus secoua la tête.

"Non, Durmstrang doit accueillir autant d'élèves que Poudlard, ou à peine plus… Voyez-vous, les conditions d'admission à Durmstrang sont beaucoup plus… restrictive qu'à Poudlard." Fit Klaus avec une certaine animosité dans la vois. De toute évidence, il n'appréciait pas cet aspect de son ancienne école.

"Il ne prennent pas les enfants de moldus." dit Harry, se souvenant des paroles de Malefoy dans le train, l'an dernier.

"Exact. Les enfants de moldus qui naissent avec des pouvoirs magiques sont pris en charge par les Ministères de leurs pays, ils ont pour la plupart créé de petites universités nationales. Mais elles n'ont pas la qualité d'enseignement, ni le prestige de Durmstrang. Les familles de sorciers préfèrent généralement envoyer leurs enfant à Durmstrang. Pourtant, les universités nationales sont bien plus agréables que le vieux château."

"Je ne savais pas." dit Harry, très étonné. "Vous semblez n'avoir pas apprécier le séjour à Durmstrang."

Klaus jeta un regard incisif à Harry, puis lui décrocha un sourire.

"Hé bien, je ne partage pas cette conception de la séparation des sorciers. C'est totalement stupide."

"Je suis bien d'accord !" répondit Harry.

Ils arrivaient près de l'escalier qu'Harry devait prendre pour retourner à la tour de Gryffondor.

"Bien, je vais essayer de trouver le professeur Chourave dans la salle des professeurs. Merci encore, Harry, je peux vous appelez Harry ?"

"Bien sûr, Monsieur Liber."

"Oh, je vous en prie. Klaus, ce sera mieux."

"Alors appelez moi Harry."

"D'accord !"

Ils se serrèrent la main et se séparèrent. Klaus Lieber avait fait une excellente impression à Harry, mais en marchant, il sentit que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il réfléchit. Ce n'est qu'en arrivant devant la grosse dame qu'il arriva à la conclusion que le jeune homme avait été un peu trop séduisant… Un peu trop embarrassé de le voir frapper à la porte de Chourave… Et un peu trop cool par la suite… Que voulait-il donc demander à un professeur de Biologie, alors qu'il étudiait les Runes ?

Il se promit d'en toucher deux mots à Ron et Hermione.

Prochain chapitre : Catastrophe 


	15. Catastrophe

**Titre : Harry Potter et les enfants de la licorne**

**Auteur** : alana chantelune (alanachantelune@caramail.com)

**Disclaimer** : L'ensemble des personnages appartient à J.K. Rowling hormis quelques uns qui sont à moi. Je n'ai donc droit de recevoir de l'argent que pour Klaus, Robin, Moïra et Osborn. Pour le reste, envoyez vos sous à Mme Rowling.

**Résumé** : 5e année.  Harry a le plaisir d'avoir Sirius auprès de lui et de retrouver Fleur Delacour, qui aide Hagrid. Mais il y aussi un étudiant de Durmstrang étrange, Klaus Liber, et deux jumeaux de première année au comportement trop décontracté par rapport à la menace qui pèse sur les sorciers.

**Réponse aux reviews:**

**Laurent Jerry** : Voilà, tu as tout à fait saisi l'ambiguïté du personnage !!

**Miya Black** : tu es définitivement MA revieweuse attitrée pour cette fic !! Milles bises !!

**Phenix20** : tu verras bien ce que "l'allemand" a en réserve !!! J'aime bien ce personnage, je me demande encore jusqu'où je vais le faire aller… Mais ce n'est pas le seul à être bizarre, oh, non…

**Chapitre 15 : Catastrophe **

Le jeune Klaus était décidément étrange. En effet, quelques jours après, Hermione rapporta à ses deux amis que le jeune homme posait beaucoup de questions sur certains professeurs aux élèves à qui il enseignait l'allemand. Au début, elle avait trouvé très sympathiques ces discussions animées et intéressantes, où certains en profitaient pour raconter tout ce qu'ils avaient sur le cœur à propos de leurs enseignants, mais ce qu'avait raconté Harry lui avait fait prendre conscience qu'il posait insidieusement des questions très privées sur les professeurs de Poudlard. 

"Il demande depuis quand ils enseignent, si il y a eut leur enfants à l'école, ce qu'ils faisaient avant, s'ils sont connus dans le pays, des choses comme ça… Et si on demandait à Fleur ? Dumbledore a dit qu'il avait été assistant en France... Et ils semblaient se connaître..."

"Dis-donc," fit Harry, amusé "tu ne lui en veut plus ?"

"Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parle." rétorqua Hermione en farfouillant dans son sac.

"Ca me paraît plus que louche." marmonna Sirius qui corrigeait leurs devoirs de Métamorphose dans leur salle privée. "Faites attention à lui. Il sort de Durmstrang, qui sait s'il n'a pas eut des rapport avec des sorciers noirs, voire des Mangemorts."

"Sirius, heu…" commença Harry.

"Et ne viens pas me dire que je suis parano." grogna t-il en secouant sa plume vers lui.

Mais Fleur ne put leur en dire grand-chose quand ils lui parlèrent à la fin du cours de Soins au Créatures Magiques suivant. Elle fut très contente de bavarder avec eux tandis qu'ils se proposaient pour l'aider à panser les chevaux.

"Il a été assistant durant ma sixième année. Il était très sympathique et beaucoup de filles lui couraient après" expliqua t-elle avec un petit sourire qui laissait penser qu'elle aussi avait tenté sa chance. "Il était soigneux et responsable. Il s'intéressait beaucoup au fonctionnement et à l'Histoire de Beaubâtons, il parlait souvent avec les professeurs et voulaient en savoir toujours plus sur eux. Je crois qu'il veut être professeur, mais qu'il n'aime pas trop Durmstrang… Il espérait sans doute trouver un poste à Beaubâton… Ou à Poudlard, être assistant permet d'avoir des contacts!"

Elle termina de brosser Dina. Harry avait été surpris de voir qu'elle ne craignait pas de se salir en s'occupant des animaux. Mais dès qu'elle eut finit, elle se hâta de retourner au château pour se laver, bien qu'elle ait encore des cours l'après-midi.

"Elle prend une douche deux fois par jour !" confia Hagrid, qui ne voyait pas trop à quoi cela lui servait.

Ils revinrent vers le château. Harry se mordillait la lèvre, pensif.

"Ce qu'elle a dit sur Klaus se tient. Il m'a dit qu'il désapprouvait la politique de Durmstrang à propos des enfants de moldus. Mais…"

"Mais n'empêche que tu le trouve louche." acheva Ron.

Harry hocha la tête.

"Bon, on ne va pas le soupçonner du pire juste pour ça !" rétorqua Hermione, un peu énervée. "Il est vraiment sympa, vous savez, très intelligent et cultivé, je trouve ça normal de vouloir se renseigner sur Poudlard! Il faudrait arrêter de voir le mal partout, Harry."

Harry et  Ron la regardèrent, à moitié convaincus. Harry pensait qu'il avait une expérience suffisante en matière de professeurs douteux pour avoir le droit de s'inquiéter du comportement étrange de certaines personnes. Ron sembla sur le point de dire quelque chose, mais il se retint. Quand Hermione les dépassa pour aller s'asseoir à côté des deux autres préfets de Gryffondor, il murmura à Harry :

"Moi je trouve surtout qu'elle a l'air d'apprécier un peu trop les élèves de Durmstrang !"

Harry préféra ne pas répondre, certain de finir dans un discussion bouchée par l'entêtement de son ami, mais Sirius émit un drôle d'aboiement, comme un rire.

Harry pensait à sa conversation avec Cho. Il commençait à se dire que ce serait une bonne chose de raconter à ses camarades les terribles évènements de Juin. En effet, certains élèves continuaient à avoir une attitude distante avec lui, surtout les Poufsouffles qui manifestement ne savaient pas comment se comporter avec lui. Avec sa coéquipière de Botanique, les choses allaient mieux, mais il sentait une certaine gêne avec Ernie MacMillan ou Justin Finch-Fletchey. Les entraînements de Quidditch, en prévision du match contre Serpentard qui approchait, se passaient bien, hormis une fois où Dennis Crivey se prit un Cognard à l'épaule et fit une descente en tonneaux vertigineuse. Ce fut un miracle qu'il n'eut aucun problèmes en s'écrasant dans les gradins. Il avait l'épaule cassée, mais entre ses larmes, il eut le temps de demander, extatique, si tout le monde avait vu sa chute complètement délirante. Même se faire casser un os par un Cognard était une source de joie pour le petit Dennis. 

Le matin d'Halloween, Harry, Ron et Hermione quittaient avec plaisir un cours de Potion particulièrement éprouvant où Rogue s'était déchaîné, réussissant à faire pleurer Parvati. Les Gryffondors n'étaient pas les seuls à avoir subi l'ire du professeur, car il retira quinze points à Serpentard quand Crabbe et sa partenaire firent fondre leur chaudron, deux minutes après Neville. Chacun était soulagé de penser au banquet du soir.

Toute l'école bavardait bruyamment lors du dîner ; la grande salle était comme à chaque fois resplendissante. L'humeur état à la fête, quand on entendit un grondement terrifiant. 

La salle devint silencieuse. Chacun se regarda. Que se passait-il ? 

Et puis on entendit une deuxième fois le bruit, qui ressemblait plutôt à un rugissement. Quelques professeurs se levèrent, le visage inquiet. Le professeur Hermann se tourna vers son assistant, et s'exclama :

"Klaus ? Est-ce ?"

"Impossible…" bredouilla le jeune homme, "La salle est fermée et …"

Mais le bruit se répéta. Dumbledore se tourna également vers le jeune allemand, le regard sévère.

"Monsieur Lieber ?"

"J'ai préparé le rituel pour cette nuit… Tout est sécurisé, ça ne peut venir de là… Une invocation spirituelle, un esprit ne ferait pas ce bruit…"

"C'est Halloween, c'est une nuit trop particulière pour une invocation !" s'exclama le professeur Chourave.

"Justement, c'était le but, c'est une de mes dernières étapes avant la conclusion de mon étude !" fit le jeune homme en lui lançant un regard vexé, comme s'il s'offensait qu'une professeur de Botanique puisse venir donner des conseils à un jeune spécialiste en Rituels Anciens !

"Où ?" coupa McGonagall.

Toute la grande salle était attentive. Mais quand la grande porte explosa presque, tout le monde sursauta et il y eut des cris, qui s'apaisèrent vite en voyant passer Peeves.

Harry, Ron et quelques autres éclatèrent de rire, la plupart des personnes soupirant de soulagement. Mais MacGonagall devint rouge de fureur. L'esprit frappeur n'avait jamais eut la permission d'entrer dans la grande salle, cela lui était strictement interdit.

"Peeves !" commença t-elle, "Comment…"

"Au Secours, au secours, il va me tuer, il va me manger ! Sauvez ce brave Peeves, Monsieur le Grand Directeur !" hurla Peeves en se jetant sur Dumbledore. "Sauvez-moi ! Je ne recommencerai plus, je le jure, je serai un bon esprit frappeur, ho, empêchez-le, Très Saint Dumbledore !" cria t-il, et à la surprise de tous, l'affreux Peeves était en train de pleurer de terreur ! 

Paniqué, Peeves continua à essayer de se cacher derrière Dumbledore en hurlant et sanglotant à l'aide dans les cheveux et la grande robe de celui-ci. Personne ne savait comment réagir. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien terrifier l'affreux Peeves, le cauchemar de Poudlard, le poussant à franchir l'interdiction qui lui était faite d'entrer dans la grande salle ?

"Peeves ! QUI vous fait peur ?" demanda Dumbledore d'une voix tonnante.

"LUI ! Il va me manger !! Au secours ! C'est pas ma faute, je recommencerais pas, ne le laissez pas faire, c'est un démon !"

Harry fronça les sourcils, partageant un regard avec Ron et Hermione. De quoi parlait-il ? Le jeune Klaus pâlit. Il n'eut pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche. Quelque chose fit de nouveau valser les portes de la grande salle. 

Pour une fois, Peeves ne racontait pas des bobards. 

C'était bien un démon.

_Prochain chapitre : le démon d'Halloween_


	16. Le démon d'Halloween

**Titre : Harry Potter et les enfants de la licorne**

**Auteur** : alana chantelune (alanachantelune@caramail.com)

**Disclaimer** : Et voilà le passage obligé qui m'impose de vous sermonner, même si vous le savez déjà (depuis le temps, c'est heureux, sinon ça voudrait dire que vous êtes bouchés) que Harry n'est PAS à moi et que la seule à avoir des droits sur lui est l'incommensurable J.K. Rowling.

**Résumé** : 5e année, Harry a le plaisir d'avoir Sirius auprès de lui et de retrouver Fleur Delacour, qui aide Hagrid. Mais le jeune étudiant de Durmstrang est décidément bien étrange… Aurait-il invoqué un démon ?__

**Réponses reviews** : j'aime bien tes commentaires, **Laurent Jerry**… Il y a de bonnes raisons aux comportements de Harry (syndrome Croupton Junior) et d'Hermione (mais ça c'est plus privé… Vous verrez…)

**Miya Black** : Klaus, oui, je suis contente de ce personnage, il est TRES suspect et TRES bizarre… J'espère que vous vous poserez pleins de questions sur lui !!

**Note** : Ici, je n'ai plus de chap préparé d'avance !!! J'ai terminé le 19 et un peu le 20, mais je dois finir les 17 et 18 !! Honte sur moi !!

**Chapitre 16 : Le démon d'Halloween**

La créature était presque aussi grande que Hagrid. Elle avait bien une forme vaguement humaine, mais un humain ou un géant aurait-il eut une peau écaillée de ce brun rougeâtre, cette mâchoire proéminente dotée de dents impressionnantes, ces membres longs et puissants au bout des quels sortaient des griffes tranchantes, cette queue reptilienne, et surtout ces immenses yeux rouges qui rappelèrent immédiatement Voldemort à Harry ?

Durant une seconde, tout le monde fut pétrifié. Et puis Madame Pince s'évanouit, et les élèves hurlèrent. Certains étaient à quelques mètres de l'horrible créature, et ils essayèrent de s'enfuir vers la table des professeurs, mais dans leur terreur, beaucoup tombèrent de leur banc. Le démon poussa un rugissement et se dirigea vers le bout de la table la plus proche, celle des Pouffsouffle. Il aurait fait un massacre, si d'une seule voix, une demi-douzaine de professeurs n'avaient pas fait usage de leur baguette magique. Le monstre se cogna violemment contre une barrière invisible.

Tous les élèves hurlaient à présent, et essayaient de s'éloigner le plus possible des grandes portes, refluant vers l'estrade où siégeaient les professeurs. Rusard se fit purement et simplement piétiner. Harry ramassa une fillette de première année tombée dans la bousculade, et sentit des coups dans son dos, tendit qu'il essayait de suivre le mouvement de la foule paniquée. Les élèves étaient trop nombreux pour tous fuir par les deux petites portes derrière la table des professeurs. Harry avait, comme d'autres, sortit sa baguette et marchait à reculons en essayant de garder son équilibre. Il vit alors Hagrid bondir sur la table des Serdaigles et courir vers le démon en hurlant, écrabouillant tout sur son passage.

"Hagrid, non !" cria Dumbledore.

Mais Hagrid se jeta sur le démon. Ils roulèrent tous deux par terre, tandis que les élèves s'étaient arrêtés pour voir leur garde-chasse sauter à la gorge du monstre.

"Tous les élèves par ici !" tonna Dumbledore, et tout le monde se pressa pour atteindre la sécurité relative de la table des professeurs. Mais Ron, Harry, Hermione et d'autres élèves parmi les plus âgés restèrent en arrière, inquiets pour leur professeur de Soins aux Créatures Magiques, laissant le soin aux autres de hurler et de se piétiner pour se mettre à l'abri. Madame Pomfresh et Madame Chourave essayaient de faire sortie le maximum d'élèves par les portes de derrière, mais elles ne donnaient que sur de petits salons… Harry le savait, et songea qu'il était inutile d'attendre plus de sécurité là-bas que dans la grande salle.

Hagrid et le démon semblaient de force égales, tous les deux. Les professeur Dumbledore, MacGonagall, Rogue, Osborn, Hermann, Flitwick et Sinistra, ainsi que Fleur et Klaus bousculèrent les élèves en essayant de les rejoindre, leurs baguettes levées.

"Et bien, monsieur l'Invocateur," clama Rogue en attrapant un Serpentard par le col et en le repoussant sans ménagement alors qu'il essayait de dépasser la foule hurlante pour se mettre en avant et protéger les élèves, "comment allez-vous réparer votre catastrophe ?"

"Je n'ait pas invoqué de démon !!! Le rituel de devait pas servir à ça !" hurla Klaus qui était à côté de lui.

"Allons, vous êtes bien spécialiste en Magie Noire, en tant qu'élève de Durmstrang !"

"Autant que vous à ce qu'il paraît ! Mais poussez-vous donc !" gueula Klaus qui était coincé entre un Serdaigle et un Serpentard assez baraqués.

Hagrid et le démon s'étaient redressé, et se battaient. Hagrid avait déjà une longue balafre sur la joue due à la queue hérissée de piquants du démon.

"Hagrid ! Poussez-vous!" supplia Fleur qui avait réussit à s'approcher avec McGonagall et Osborn. Toutes trois avaient leurs baguettes visant le démon, mais elles craignaient de toucher le demi-géant. La barrière invisible de désagrégea puisque les deux adversaires tombèrent avec fracas sur un bout de la table des Serpentard, qui ne résista pas au choc. Klaus et le professeur Hermann lançait de petits sortilèges verts et bruns en formes de runes qui allaient flotter en divers points de la salle.

"Ils essaient de construire une barrière à démon, pour le contrôler." murmura Hermione près de Harry. "J'ai lu un truc la-dessus. Mais est-ce qu'elle serait assez puissante ? Normalement, il faut une longue préparation dans ce genre de rituels."

Harry n'eut pas le temps de répondre. Hagrid venait de balancer un énorme coup de poing au démon, qui alla valdinguer au dessus de la tête de Dumbledore et de Rogue. Il retomba tout près d'une partie des élèves, qui tentèrent de reculer encore, terrifiés, et quand il se redressa, il avait Moïra Auberon devant lui, juste devant son frère, pétrifiée de stupeur.

Tout se passa très vite. Un quart de seconde, ils restèrent planté les yeux dans les yeux. Et puis le démon tendit une de ses énormes main griffues et agrippa la fillette à la gorge. Les sorts de Stupéfixion que lui jetèrent les professeurs ne lui firent aucun effet. Il dressa sa victime en poussant un cris de haine terrifiant. Tous les élèves hurlèrent de terreur et Robin, les yeux pleins écarquillés, ne put que regarder sa soeur essayer de desserrer l'étreinte autour de sa gorge. Elle avait toujours le regard plongé dans celui du démon. 

Et alors que Harry s'attendait à voir le monstre tuer l'enfant de manière horrible, il poussa soudain un cri terrible.

Un hurlement de crainte. Il fit à moitié laisser tomber Moïra sur la table des Serpentard.

"Moïra !" cria son frère avec joie.

"Non ! Non, maîtresse, pitié, je ferai ce que tu voudras !" rugit le démon d'une voix caverneuse mais respectueuse.

C'était incroyable.

Il avait PEUR de Moïra. 

Les professeurs s'immobilisèrent, stupéfaits. La petite Serpentard se redressa, et regarda le démon avec mépris.

"Tu as voulu me tuer." énonça t-elle simplement.

"Vas-y Moïra!" l'encouragea Robin, à la stupeur de tous. "Dis-le !"

"Je suis ton esclave ! Pitié !" rugit le démon. "Ne me détruis pas !"

Alors Moïra prononça trois fois de suite ,un mot étrange que Harry ne comprit pas, mais qui sembla faire de l'effet sur le démon. Il hurla de douleur tandis que son corps se mettait à se transformer en poussière. Il se désagrégea en quelques secondes et disparut. 

Il n'y avait plus rien. Moïra était debout sur ce qui restait de la table des Serpentards.  Les baguettes furent baissées, et les professeurs avaient tous les yeux rond et la bouche ouverte.

"Comment… Comment avez-vous fait ça ?" couina le professeur Sinistra, qui dut s'asseoir.

"J'ai trouvé son nom."  répondit la petite fille avec un haussement d'épaule.

Elle sauta à terre, et son frère s'approcha d'elle, l'air admiratif.

"Vous avez trouvé son nom ? Comment ?" s'exclama Klaus, stupéfait. 

"Dans sa tête. Il n'aurait pas du me regarder dans les yeux. Tant pis pour lui."

Il y eut un silence. Dumbledore frappa dans ses mains alors que les élèves murmuraient entre eux.

« Mes enfants, le danger est écarté. Vous allez retourner dans vos salles communes terminer votre repas, tandis que les professeurs et moi nous occuperont de remettre en ordre la salle et de comprendre ce qui s'est passé."

Il eut un regard vers Peeves, qui marmonna d'une voix atrocement gémissante « Cépamoi, Cépamoi…. ». ¨Puis son regard se tourna vers les juemaux, qui liui sourirent. Le Directeur semblait ennuyé, mais pas surpris. 

Klaus et le professeur Hermann avaient finit d'annuler leurs sortilèges de défense qui n'avaient pas eut le temps de servir. Madame Pince et Rusard étaient pris en charge par Chourave et Pomfresh.. Quand Hagrid s'avança vers le directeur, se massant une épaule, tous les élèves sans exception, même Malefoy et ses compères, commencèrent à l'acclamer, et il devint très rouge. Dumbledore laissa les élèves exprimer leur reconnaissance au demi-géant, puis envoya tout le monde dans les salles communes. Les Gryffondors suivirent donc MacGonagall, et les elfes de maison  préparèrent en un rien de temps la suite du banquet d'Halloween.

_Prochain chapitre :_


	17. Une sortie riche en surprises

**Titre** : Harry Potter et les enfants de la licorne

**Auteur** : alana chantelune (alanachantelune@caramail.com)

**Disclaimer** : Non, rien n'est à moi. Non, je ne gagne pas d'argent avec ç (bien que ça m'arrangerait). Si tout le monde est d'accord, on peut continuer !!!

**Résumé** : 5e année, Harry a le plaisir d'avoir Sirius auprès de lui et de retrouver Fleur Delacour, qui aide Hagrid. Klaus Lieber, l'étudiant de Durmstrang, a par erreur invoqué un démon… Mais il est anéantit d'un seul mot par l'une des jumeaux de Serpentard, avant que les professeurs aient put réagir… Peut-on faire confiance à Klaus ? Et aux jumeaux ?

**Réponses reviews** :

**Angharrad** : Voilà, voilà la suite… Très en retard, désolée, mais j'ai des exams à rattraper… J'espère que les princes d'Ambre te plairont !

Merci à **Nefra** et **Ratonton**, fidèles lecteurs !

**Miya Black** : il n'y a aucun rapport avec le mystère de la source, juré !! Et j'ai pas vu « beetlejuice », mais cette histoire de nom est assez répandu, même dans les contes de fées !

**Popp** : Merci !!! Moïra n'a pas vraiment de pouvoirs psy… enfin, vous verrez, c'est compliqué… Si, aller, on va dire que c'est des pouvoirs psy, c'est vrai que ça y ressemble. En fait, ça se rapproche plus de l'Occlumencie.

**Chapitre dix-sept : Une sortie riche en surprises**

On ne dormit pas jusqu'à une heure avancée ce soir là dans la tour de Gryffondor. Dans les autres Maison non plus. On ne parlait que du démon, de cette horrible créature, du courage d'Hagrid, du rôle de Peeves là-dedans, de leur peur, de l'étonnant exploit de la petite Moïra, et surtout, surtout, la question revenait : « Comment a t-il fait pour débarquer dans la grande salle ? »

Hermione put renseigner ses camarades sur certains points. C'est on sans fierté qu'elle se retrouva entouré d'un cercle d'auditeurs attentifs.

« Le pouvoir des démons réside dans leur nom si on découvre le nom secret d'un démon, on peut en faire son esclave, ou bien le détruire entièrement. Il faut prononcer trois fois le nom. D'ordinaire, les démons ont un nom usuel pour communiquer entre eux, ou être invoquer. Mais personne ne connais leur nom véritable, qui reste secret ! »

« Comment cette gamine a t-elle put trouver son nom, alors ? », interrogea Ron, qui mâchonnait un caramel.

« Comment veux-tu que je le sache ? »

« Moi, ce qui me turlupine, c'est Peeves. Il a quelque chose à voir là-dedans, c'est sûr ! », s'exclama Lee Jordan.

"De toute façon, dès qu'il y a un problème, Peeves ou les Serpentard sont dans le coup.", soupira un autre garçon de septième année.

« Non, c'est le type de Durmstrang qui a fait un truc pas net. », rétorqua Fred en lançant un trognon de pomme à Sirius qui l'ignora superbement, préférant les bonbons offerts avec affection par des filles de deuxième année. « Ca ne m'étonne pas, il a voulut toucher à la Magie Noire comme dans son école, et il a fait une grosse boulette ! »

« N'empêche, invoquer un démon, c'est un exploit qui manquera toujours à notre CV ! », plaisanta George.

« Oh, ça suffit, vous ne pouvez pas accuser ce garçon comme ça… »

Mais Hermione n'avait pas l'air très convaincue par ce qu'elle disait. Ce qu'avait rapporté Harry était trop étrange.

On échangea encore moults et moults suppositions, les préfets essayant de rassurer les plus jeunes et les plus émotifs.

Le lendemain, tout le monde put dormir assez tard, mais les événements de la veille revinrent vite dans les discussions. Harry, Ron et Hermione se dépêchèrent de se rendre à leur salle privée, afin de discuter plus tranquillement avec Sirius.

Celui-ci était plutôt stressé quand il reprit sa forme humaine.

"Vous devez être TRES méfiant avec ce type. Ne restez jamais seuls avec lui. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi Dumbledore l'a accepté. Invoquer des démons, bon sang…"

Il marmonnait en faisant les cents pas.

"On ne sait pas vraiment ce qui s'est passé.", objecta Hermione. "Le professeur McGonagall nous donnera certainement une explication…"

"Ouais, ben ça ne vous empêche pas de faire très attention - tu es sûre de vouloir continuer à prendre des cours avec lui, Hermione ?"

"Enfin ! C'est très intéressant - et puis comme ça je peux avoir l'œil.", ajouta t-elle rapidement en voyant Harry et Ron sur le point de faire une remarque.

"N'empêche, sois prudente. Pour la sortie à Pré-au-Lard également, je t'interdit d'essayer de l'espionner, Harry - oui, j'ai deviné ce que tu avais en tête.", fit-il à l'expression choquée de son filleul. "Pas de cape d'invisibilité. De toute façon, je t'en empêcherai. Rien ne dit que ce type soit un larbin de Voldemort, mais il faut être près à tout."

"Je trouve que tu es bien angoissé.", rétorqua Ron. "Enfin, on est assez grand pour se débrouiller, on l'a prouvé, je crois, et puis si Dumbledore l'a accepté, il ne devrait pas représenter de danger."

Harry approuva d'un hochement de tête.

"Mais je suis le seul à me souvenir du faux Maugrey, ou quoi ?", tonna Sirius. "Vous croyez vraiment être prêt à tout ? On va voir ! Approchez un peu.", fit-il d'une humeur de chien. 

La "leçon" ne dura qu'une demi-heure. Jamais encore Harry n'avait vu son parrain si dur et si peau de vache. Les trois adolescent réclamèrent vite grâce, et Ron dut faire appel aux bons soins d'Hermione pour soigner un vilain hématome. 

"Si tu m'abîmes, comment on remportera la coupe de Quidditch ?", ragea t-il.

Harry trouvait que Sirius en faisait vraiment trop, mais il reprit sa forme animale avant de sortir de la pièce.

"Il s'inquiète pour toi, Harry.", souffla Hermione. "Mais je trouve qu'il en fait trop."

La sortie à Pré-au-Lard fut la bouffée d'air frais dont tout le monde avait besoin. Le ciel était gris, mais il n'était pas prévu de pluie avant le soir. Les élèves continuaient à discuter du démon, et le bar des Trois Balai devint le centre de la rumeur qui se répandit en traînée de poudre dans le village. Harry, Ron et Hermione firent leurs emplettes à Honeydukes et chez Derviche et Bang. Ron acheta même un Os Gigotteur à Sirius, et les trois amis hurlèrent de rire en voyant qu'il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de courir après le jouet. Sirius parvint à l'attraper et eut un reniflement de dédain en le rendant à Ron. 

Mais quand ils entrèrent aux Trois Balais, quel ne fut pas leur surprise de voir Fleur Delacour avec Hagrid et … Bill et Charlie Weasley !

"Bill ! Charlie ! Que faites-vous là ?" s'exclama Ron.

"Salut p'tit frère !", dit joyeusement Charlie.

Bill salua également les trois adolescents, tandis que son frère commençaient les explications.

"Hagrid m'a demandé un coup de main pour ses cours."

Harry, Ron et Hermione échangèrent un regard alarmé. Charlie étudiait les dragons en Roumanie, ce qui en toute logique ne pouvait vouloir dire qu'une chose… Le prochain cours de Soins aux Créatures Magiques porteraient sur les dragons !! ET Harry jugeait en avoir vu assez pour toute une vie !! Des dragons !!

"Mais…", fit Hermione d'une voix blanche "il est interdit de… enfin… des dragons…"

Bill, Charlie et Fleur éclatèrent de rire.

"Allons,", assura Fleur "jamais on ne laissera entrer un dragon dans une école ans une raison exceptionnelle ! Ne vous inquiétez pas, vous n'aurez pas à en étudier pour de vrai !"

Hagrid eut un profond soupir de désespoir qui fit sourire tout le monde. 

"J'ai amener divers choses, des écailles, des cornes, des griffes de dragons, et aussi des modèles réduits, pour le cours de Hagrid.", expliqua Charlie.

"Et toi ? Que fais-tu là ?", demanda Ron à Charlie.

"J'ai été muté sur Londres. Je profite du week-end pourvoir mes petits frères et sœurs !", fit Bill, taquin, en ébouriffant les cheveux de Ron.

Ron, qui était presque aussi grand que lui, n'apprécia ni le "petit" ni le geste infantilisant. Par contre, cela fit pouffer Fleur qui regardait Bill avec des yeux pétillants.

"Arrête ! C'est…"

"Dis-donc Potter!!! Les chiens ne sont pas admis ici !!", clama une voix.

C'était Malefoy. Assis à une table plus loin avec sa cour de Serpentard, il pointait Sirius du doigt. Tout le monde l'entendit, et Madame Rosmerta se dirigea vers eux ; elle n'avait pas l'air très contente.

"Ho… On est désolé, on ne savait pas !", bafouilla Harry. "Il est très propre, vous savez."

Il ne voulait surtout pas se brouiller avec la patronne des Trois Balais ! Malefoy avait réussit son coup.

"Propre ou pas, il ne doit pas rester là !", gronda Madame Rosmerta. "Soit vous sortez, soit il attends dehors !"

Sirius eut un petit gémissement et regarda la femme avec des yeux implorants.

"Non ! " Madame Rosmerta roula des yeux. "Pas de chien ici, aller !"

Mais sa voix était devenu plus douce. Sirius fit le beau. Harry cacha un sourire derrière sa main.

"C'est un gentil toutou, mais il va mettre des poils partout.", grommela encore la patronne. 

"On va sortir, désolée, Madame Rosmerta.", dit Hermione. "Et puis j'aimerai aller à la librairie."

Ron poussa un soupir, et ils dirigèrent vers la sortie, en disant au revoir aux Weasley et aux professeurs de Soins aux Créatures Magiques. Sirius leva la patte, et Madame Rosmerta le regarda comme si elle luttait intérieurement entre intransigeance et compassion.

"Oh… Oui, tu es un beau chien !", craqua t-elle en prenant la patte tendue. Sirius jappa de joie, lécha sa main, et trottait rejoindre les trois amis à la porte en remuant la queue. 

"Quel cabot !", remarqua Ron quand ils se retrouvèrent dehors.

Ils croisèrent Ginny et ses amies devant les bijouterie, puis les jumeaux qui complotaient (comme d'habitude) avec Lee Jordan, et leurs signalèrent que Bill et Charlie étaient là. Puis, ils suivirent Hermione vers la librairie.

Elle se situait plus à l'intérieur de Pré-au-Lard, dans une rue un peu moins fréquentée. Ils passèrent devant un autre pub, que Harry ne connaissaient pas. Soudain, en s'approchant de la porte de la librairie, Ron siffla :

"Vite ! Dépêchez-vous d'entrer dans la librairie !"

Et il les poussa sans ménagement à l'intérieur.

"Je pensais pas que tu serais si impatient d'aller à la librairie, Ron !", s'étonna Hermione, "Mais tu pourrai être plus…"

"Chut !", coupa t-il en fermant la porte. "Regardez !"

Et à travers les carreaux de la porte, il désigna le pub, un peu plus loin dans la rue.

Klaus Liber était sortit du pub. Il parlait à un homme vêtu de noir qui sortait à sa suite. Ils se serrèrent la main, et quand l'homme se retourna, ils virent tous distinctement son visage avant qu'il ne tansplane.

Harry, Ron, Hermine et Sirius laissèrent s'échapper une exclamation (un jappement, pour Sirius) de surprise.

C'était Lucius Malefoy.

_Prochain chapitre : Gryffondor contre Serpentard, de nouveau !_


	18. Gryffondor contre Serpentard, de nouveau...

**Titre** : Harry Potter et les enfants de la licorne

**Auteur** : alana chantelune (alanachantelune@caramail.com)

**Disclaimer** : Comme d'habitude, je rappelle ici que Harry Potter est la propriété unique de J.K. Rowlings et Warner Braoss. Si c'est clair pour tous, on peut continuer !

**Résumé** : 5e année, Harry a le plaisir d'avoir Sirius auprès de lui et de retrouver Fleur Delacour, qui aide Hagrid. Klaus Lieber, l'étudiant de Durmstrang, a par erreur invoqué un démon… Mais il est anéantit d'un seul mot par l'une des jumeaux de Serpentard, avant que les professeurs aient put réagir… Peut-on faire confiance à Klaus qui a des contacts avec Lucius Malefoy ? Et aux jumeaux ?

**Réponses aux reviews** : J'avais promis pour cette semaine… J'ai jamais écrit un chap aussi vite (deux heures !). Pour le prochain… Exigez et je me forcerai à le rendre pour la semaine prochaine… Tannez-moi, parce que j'ai un rapport à rédiger, et ça fait beaucoup de choses en même temps. Mais bon, j'ai laissé le Caravansérail de côté pour l'instant (5 chap de quasiment terminés… J'ai assez d'avance…), pour me consacrer à cette fic (j'veux la finir avant le 3 décembre… J'ai de l'espoir…Surtout qu'il a encore un nouveau perso qui est apparu !! Ils m'envahissent ! D'abord Sally-Ann, maintenant Lauren… Au secours !)

**Angharrad** : Oui, et oui. Ce sont bien les enfants de Random et Vialle, et Klaus est là pour brouiller les pistes, mais il va peut-être aussi jouer un rôle dans la catastrophe finale.

**Nefra** : Ah, ah, tu verras… Hey, ça me flatte quand tu dis que ma fic t'a manqué !

**Galaad** : C'était pas un chaosien, mais un simple démon… Le principe du nom secret reste le même partout. Je ne pense pas faire apparaître de chaosien… Je vais réfléchir.

**Viane** : j'en profite pour te remercier pour toutes les reviews que tu as laissé sur mes fics !! Je suis gonflée de fierté ! Vite un sortilège de perçage !

**Ratonton** : Les reviews les plus courtes du monde, mais le plus fidèle des reviewers ! Merci d'être toujours là !

**Ernia et Phenix20** : voilà, voilà, ça vient… Merci !

**Miya Balck** : coucou toi ! Et coucou ta conscience ! Oui, j'ai tardé, mais… J'ai plein d'excuses… Si, si, c'est vrai…

**Chapitre dix-huit : Gryffondor contre Serpentard, de nouveau !**

"Alors ? QUI est parano ?"

Sirius faisait de nouveau les cents pas dans leur pièce personnelle. 

Il y avait traîné les trois adolescents dès leur retour de Pré-Au-Lard, après avoir harcelé Hermione dans la librairie pour qu'elle en finisse rapidement. A vrai dire, sur ce point, il avait été aidé par Ron et Harry, qui avaient fait remarqué à leur amie que tous les livres qu'elle pouvaient lire étaient déjà à la bibliothèque du collège. Elle avait donc abandonné à regret les nouvelles parution, et ils étaient là çà écouter le sermon de l'animagus.

"Bon sang, il fricote avec Malefoy ! Si c'est pas une preuve… Dès ce soir, j'en avertit Dumbledore… Je me demande quelle excuse il va trouver pour le démon ce soir…"

"Heu… Justement, on ferait mieux d'y aller, au dîner.", intervint Ron fort à propos.

Pour une fois, Harry était plutôt pressé lui aussi de quitter leur pièce secrète. Il n'aimait pas quand Sirius était en rogne comme ça. C'était un peu facile, de lui demander de se métamorphoser, et ainsi d'éviter toute conversation, mais il savait que le lendemain, son parrain se serait reprit et serait de nouveau optimiste. Par contre, il devrait faire attention quand ils croiseraient Klaus Lieber dans les couloirs. Si Sirius ne se retenait pas… Mais il se retenait bien face à Rogue, songea t-il, et c'était sans doute la pire épreuve que son parrain avait eut à subir depuis qu'il s'était évadé d'Azkaban!

L'ambiance dans la grande salle ce soir-là fut un peu tendue. De toute évidence, tous les élèves attendaient une explication sur la terrible expérience de la veille. Aussi, quand, à la fin du repas, le directeur se leva, le silence se fit instantanément, sans que McGonagall n'eut besoin de faire tinter son verre.

"Mes chers enfants, je tiens, ainsi que l'équipe enseignant à vous adresser mes plus vifs regrets pour ce qui s'est passé hier soir. Apparemment, notre jeune étudiant allemand, Monsieur Lieber, avait préparé - en accord avec le professeur Hermann - un rituel d'invocation particulier. Il semblerait qu'une intervention extérieure ait complètement perturbé le processus et conduit l'abomination que vous avez vu hier soir à entrer dans la grande salle. Je gage que nous ne pouvons tenir rigueur à notre jeune ami de ne pas connaître les habitudes de notre esprit frappeur !"

Dumbledore paraissait tout guilleret, comme s'il venait de lancer une bonne blague. Par contre, Klaus Lieber semblait vouloir se retrouver six pied sous terre.

"Il fait l'embarrassé, quel acteur !", marmonna Ron, approuvé par un grognement de Sirius.

"Nous devons tous encore de grands remerciements à notre garde-chasse, que notre chère Madame Pomfresh a rapidement remit sur pied.", continua Dumbledore en désignant Hagrid.

Aussitôt, de nouveaux applaudissement éclatèrent et Hagrid salua, avant de baisser le nez dans son assiette, rouge de plaisir.

"J'espère que vous vous êtes remis de ces émotions. Si ce n'est pas le cas, je peux reporter le match de Quidditch de demain, car je ne sais si vous serez suffisamment reposés…"

Un concert de protestation s'éleva. Même McGonagall avait regardé le directeur les sourcils froncés. Mais celui-ci eut un petit rire devant tant de passion.

"Bien, bien, je vois que vous êtes d'attaque… Hé bien, pour être en forme pour demain, je ne vois qu'une seule bonne recette : au lit !"

Et dans un raclement de chaise, les élèves sortirent de la grande salle, n'ayant que le mot Quidditch à la bouche. 

"Et bien, j'aurai bien voulu qu'il nous dise le fin mot de l'histoire…", commença Hermione.

Ron eut une exclamation.

"T'es d'accord avec moi, hein ? Comment fait-il pour détourner l'attention à chaque fois ? Je voudrais savoir comment Aubéron a fait…"

"Non…", gémit Ron. "Demain… Demain il y a le match… J'avais oublié…"

Il était blanc comme un linge.

"Aller, Ron, moi aussi j'étais mort de trouille la première fois.", le rassura Harry.

"Ca se passera très bien !", ajouta Hermione, mais elle avait une grimace en voyant la tête de son ami, complètement paniqué.

"80 à 100 pour Gryffondor !! Un superbe tir d'Alicia Spinett vient relancer l'avance de Gryffondor !! Mais la nouvelle poursuiveuse de Serpentard est déjà repartit à l'assaut… Infatigable, cette Lauren McCay ! Elle évite un Cognard lancé par Weasley, mais Johnson arrive devant elle… Aie ! Non ! Elle passe le Souaffle à Montague… Qui passe à Berry… Bell en approche, attention, nouveau Cognard, va t-il… Non, Serpentard a toujours le Souaffle… Serpentard est devant les but… Ron Weasley se met en position… Retour du Cognard… Oh ! Dommage, s'il avait passé le Souaffle à McCay, elle aurait eut une très bonne ouverture…Bell récupère le Souaffle, et c'est un magnifique dribble en duo avec Johnson… Les Poursuiveurs de Serpentard ne semblent pas se mettre d'accord sur une stratégie… Mais McCay revient à la charge ! Oh ! Une attaque-surprise par en bas ! Elle reprend le Souaffle ! Non ! Elle l'a perdu par un tir très précis de Cognard de Fred… non George… Fred… Bon, d'un des batteurs de Gryffondor…"

Harry en aurait rongé son balai. Le discours de Lee rendait l'action encore plus stressante. Le match était un des plus palpitant qu'il ait joué. Le seul point noir pour l'instant était Ron. Enfin, pas vraiment… Si son meilleur ami avait réussit à arrêté les deux premiers tirs de leurs adversaires, il avait perdu tous ses moyens quand la nouvelle Poursuiveuse de Serpentard, Lauren McCay, avait coup sur coup marqué trois but en à peine cinq minutes. Le trio de Poursuiveuses de Gryffondor avait remonté le score, mais Ron s'était laissé allé et avait de nouveaux laissé passer le Souaffle. 

Le point noir était, pour Gryffondor, McCay… Elle avait encore marqué deux autres buts, mais Gryffondor semblait avoir un allié inattendu : les deux autres Poursuiveurs de Serpentard semblaient vouloir mettre la jeune fille de côté, et ils avaient manqué plusieurs occasions. D'ailleurs, ils ne lui faisaient plus de passes depuis vingt minutes, au moins. Ron avait reprit confiance, semblait-il, et avait arrêté les deux dernières tentatives de marquage. Ni les batteurs de Serpentard, ni leur gardien ne faisaient le poids, et Alicia, Katie et Angelina accumulaient les tirs au but. C'était seulement grâce à l'agilité de McCay que le score restait si serré. Elle parvenait à garder le Souaffle même en évitant les Cognard lancés par Fred et George.

Quand à Harry, il avait par deux fois tenté d'attraper le Vif d'Or, mais son duel avec Malefoy avait tourné cour à deux reprises - un Cognard en travers de leur chemin, et l'interposition de Montague qui faillit envoyer les deux Attrapeurs dans les gradins. Malefoy s'était même mis à hurler, insultant son capitaine devant tout le monde.

90 à 120. Une nouvelle fois, Angelina marqua, déclenchant les hurlements de joie des supporters des lions. McCay s'empara du Souaffle et fila vers les buts. Ron n'avait réussit à la contrer sur aucun de ses tirs, et Harry, qui patrouillait de son côté, le vit tendu et concentré.

'Aller, Ron, tu peux le faire…', pria t-il en silence.

McCay se dirigea vers la droite, vers le but le plus élevé ; Ron chercha à lui barrer la route, mais soudain, elle feinta, et lança la balle rouge vers la gauche, plus en bas… Ron se précipita… Le Souaffle allait passer… Harry eut un hoquet : Ron se penchait trop !Il allait tomber !!!

Mais Ron se rattrapa par le pied et la main, et fit une figure connue sous le nom d'"étoile de mer", un peu ratée mais efficace, puisqu'il dévia le Souaffle. McCay lui lança un regard noir. Ron répondit par un haussement de sourcil. Elle eut une moue dédaigneuse. Le temps qu'il se remette sur son balai, elle avait filé récupérer le Souaffle. Mais elle s'arrêta brutalement, poussant un "oh" de surprise.

Harry aussi l'avait vu : le Vif d'Or était de nouveau en vu, près de la tige d'un des buts ! Il fonça en piqué, évita dans un écart serré la Poursuiveuse qui, de peur, écrasa le Souaffle dans ses bras, et juste en-dessous d'elle, saisit la petite balle dorée.

"Gryffondor gagne par 280 à 90 !!!", s'égosilla Lee Jordan, dont la voix s'éraillait au bout de près d'une heure de jeu.

Le stade explosa en cris de joie, tandis que les joueurs redescendaient sur terre. Malefoy, pâle de rage, se prenait le bec avec Montague et le gardien, tout en jetant des regard noirs vers les Gryffondors. 

Ron, un sourire mi-figue, mi-raisin, s'approcha de ses équipier qui le félicitèrent autant que Harry. D'autres élèves se ruaient vers eux pour exprimer leur joie.

"Sacré match, les gars !", brailla Terry Boot, de Serdaigle. 

"Z'avez intérêt à nous faire un aussi beau spectacle le mois prochain !", lança Seamus Finnigan.

"On fera de notre mieux !", rit Sally-Ann Perks, la binôme de Harry en botanique. "Mais avec cette fille, Serpentard a fait fort !! Quels imbéciles de ne pas l'exploiter au maximum !!"

Angelina et Katie, près d'elle, approuvèrent.

"Mais elle sort d'où ?", demanda Ron. "Elle m'a presque fait peur…"

"Lauren McCay, quatrième année.", dit Ginny qui s'était approchée. "Elle est avec moi en Métamorphose et en étude des Moldus. Elle essayait d'entrer dans l'équipe de Serpentard depuis sa première année. Avec ses machos, elle a eut de la chance d'y arriver."

"Vous ne savez pas qui c'est ?", s'étonna Sally-Ann

Ron, Ginny, Angelina, Katie et Harry se rapprochèrent de la jeune Poufsouffle.

"McCay ? Vous savez ?", insista t-elle.

"Attends… Timothy McCay… OUI ! Le joueur des Chauves-Souris de Ballycastle qui a fait une chute presque mortelle y'a des années et qui est maintenant envoyé spécial pour "_Balai Magazine_" en Europe ? Le journaliste qui plaisante toujours sur les chutes des joueurs ?", demanda Katie, excitée.

"Hé !", coupa Ron. "C'est pas ce type dont papa et maman parlaient ? Ils ont allés à son mariage quand ils étaient plus jeunes… Ils en rigolent toujours en parlant de ces équipes complètement bourrées qui se sont plantées sur le buffet… Ces équipes… oh non…"

"Si.", fit Sally-Ann. "Les Chauves-Souris de Ballycastle…"

"… et les Harpies de Hollyday… Oui ! Timothy McCay est le mari de…", continua Ginny, les yeux ronds.

"… Elianor Bellépine, poursuiveuse vedette des Harpies!", conclut Angelina, le souffle coupé.

Les Gryffondor se turent. Lauren McCay était vraiment douée, et on comprenait pourquoi : elle baignait dans le Quidditch depuis la naissance. Une adversaire vraiment redoutable. Sally-Ann rompit le silence (relatif avec tous les autres autour d'eux qui hurlaient) avec ironie :

"Vraiment stupides de ne pas profiter d'une joueuse pareille, les Serpentard !"

Ron n'eut pas le temps de lancer une de ses saillies bienvenues dans ces moments-là : Hermione venait de se jeter à son coup et à celui d'Harry pour les féliciter, tandis que Sirius gambadait joyeusement autour d'eux, aboyant et battant de la queue à s'en la décrocher.

__

_Prochain chapitre : pas décidé. Peut-être le titre sera « Sally-Ann »_


	19. Lauren McCay

**Titre** : Harry Potter et les enfants de la licorne

**Auteur** : alana chantelune (alanachantelune@caramail.com)

**Disclaimer** : Tout est à J.K. Rowling.

**Résumé** : 5e année, Harry a le plaisir d'avoir Sirius auprès de lui et de retrouver Fleur Delacour, qui aide Hagrid. Klaus Lieber, l'étudiant de Durmstrang, a par erreur invoqué un démon… Mais il est anéantit d'un seul mot par l'une des jumeaux de Serpentard, avant que les professeurs aient put réagir… Peut-on faire confiance à Klaus ? Et aux jumeaux ?

**Réponses reviews** : ben, snif, pas beaucoup…. Dois-je attendre deux mois pour le prochain chap pour stimuler les lecteurs ?

**Angharrad** : Mon rapport… J'ai jusqu'au 30 octobre, alors… (sale excuse, oui…)

**Miya Black** : Oui, on va revoir Lauren, mais je ne sais pas encore quelle importance elle va prendre. Elle s'est carrément incrustée !!

**Ratonton** : Encore et toujours là, merci de t afidelité.

**Chapitre dix-neuf : Lauren McCay**

Le fameux cours sur les dragons fut un des plus intéressant qu'ils aient jamais eut. Les dragons impressionnaient tout le monde. Les objets amenés par Charlie furent passés de main en main. Dean et Seamus firent mine de se battre avec une griffe de dragon et une écaille assez grande pour servir de bouclier. Les cornes, dents et os furent plus appréciés toutefois que le foie, les yeux et les flacons de sang et autres substances visqueuses… Hagrid était tellement enthousiaste qu'il leur demanda un grand devoir sur les dragons pour après les vacances. Harry et Fleur furent questionnés sur leur fameuse expérience lors de la Première Tâche. Harry aimait bien Fleur. Il s'était sans le vouloir retrouvé à parler de Cédric à la fin du cours, et pour une fois cela ne lui faisait plus aussi mal.

Le temps semblait amoindrir la douleur. 

Sirius avait vite retrouvé ses sens à propos de Klaus Lieber. A sa grande déception, mais sans surprise, Dumbledore n'avait fait aucune remarque quand il lui avait rapporté ce qu'ils avaient vu à Pré-Au-Lard.

"Il a juste eut ce haussement de sourcil et ce regard - vous savez, quand on comprend qu'il pense à beaucoup de choses, mais on ne peut deviner lesquelles."

Harry avait sourit. Dumbledore allait sans doute de nouveau avoir recours à sa pensine.

Les cours du professeurs Osborn se passaient relativement bien ; les cinquième année en avaient un peu assez de s'exercer au Sortilège de Désarmement à chaque cours, mais c'était le seul qu'il maîtrisaient bien. Ils n'étaient pas vraiment au point  - hormis Harry et ses amis - en ce qui concernaient les sortilèges, de Stupefixion, de Réduction et de Ralentissement. Par contre, en plus du maléfice du Bouclier, Sirius avait appris au Trio à maîtriser celui d'Aveuglement et de Mutisme, en plus de plusieurs trucs très pratiques de self-défense.

La nouvelle Poursuiveuse de Serpentard, Lauren McCay, fit parler d'elle. Toute l'école avait été impressionnée par son talent. Harry mit à profit sa collaboration en botanique avec Sally-Ann Perks, qui était incollable sur le monde du Quidditch (comme d'autres sur les stars du cinéma ou de football) pour échanger leurs points de vues sur les capacités de la jeune fille. La Poufsouffle était très sympathique et avait des remarques pertinentes

Mais un jeudi soir, alors que Harry guidait son équipe vers le stade pour leur entraînement, ils trouvèrent les Serpentard encore sur le terrain. Apparemment, il y avait une dispute. Lauren McCay vociférait, nez à nez avec Draco Malefoy. Montague, le Capitaine, se tenait près de son Attrapeur, l'air méprisant.

"… et encore si on t'écoutait, ce serait tes deux gorilles qui tiendraient les battes, et avec leur cervelle de moineau, on ferait aussi bien de ne pas jouer du tout, Monsieur Malefoy !"

"Tu ferai mieux de redescendre sur terre et te ne pas oublier ta place, tu n'es pas le Capitaine !"

"Toi non plus je te signale !"

Le reste de l'équipe, ainsi que Crabbe, Goyle, Pansy Parkinson et les midinettes de Serpentard qui traînaient dans le sillage de Malefoy se tenaient en retrait. Les préfets de Serpentard étaient aussi présents, mais ils semblaient soutenir la jeune fille. Lauren McCay, ses cheveux châtains cours plaqués en arrière par des barrettes, faisait une demi-tête de moins que Malefoy, mais cela ne semblait pas la déranger.

"Tu ferais mieux de faire ce qu'on te dit, McCay ! C'est pas parce que tu as des parents connus que tu peux te permettre de faire tes grands airs au Quidditch !"

La Poursuiveuse hurla d'un rire sarcastique :

"Alors là c'est l'hôpital qui se fout de le charité, Malefoy !! Regarde-toi dans un miroir avant d'oser faire la morale !"

Mais les gloussements des Gryffondors avaient attiré l'attention. Malefoy pâlit en découvrant des témoins à la scène. Il tenta de reprendre contenance en redressant fièrement la tête.

"Et bien, quelle équipe… soudée font les Serpentard !", railla Ron.

"De quoi tu te mêle, Monsieur Panier-percé ?", railla Malefoy de sa voix qu'il avait reprit traînante et méprisante, loin de ses hurlements excédés de l'instant d'avant.

Ron rougit, mais McCay dit dédaigneusement :

"Il ont réservé le terrain, ce doit être l'heure. Franchement, ils ont bien besoin de s'entraîner pour certains (elle regarda Ron), mais c'est valable aussi pour d'autres." (et cette fois ce fut ses coéquipiers qui subirent son regard incendiaire.)

"Hé bien, puisque vous avez _terminé_," fit Harry en insistant sur le dernier mot, "nous allons prendre notre tour."

Malefoy grimaça de rage, mais McCay fut plus prompte. 

"Te repose pas sur tes lauriers, Potter, on se reverra bien sur le terrain la prochaine fois !", gronda t-elle avec hargne et arrogance en lui passant devant le nez pour se rendre aux vestiaires. Elle fut suivit par la préfète de septième année de sa maison, tandis que les autres regardaient les Gryffondors en chiens de faïence. Malefoy eut un reniflement dédaigneux, mais ne dit rien car Sirius lui montrait les crocs l'air mauvais, et Montague ordonna à son équipe de rentrer. Il fut prit à partie par l'un des préfets, et Harry entendit le nom de Rogue dans leur conversation. 

L'équipe mit une bonne dizaine de minutes avant de se concentrer sur l'entraînement, tellement ils étaient enchantés de la mauvaise entente des Serpentards.

Lorsqu'ils rentrèrent à la nuit tombée dans leur salle commune, les conversations roulèrent encore sur la nouvelle Poursuiveuse des Serpentard au sale caractère.

Alors qu'ils bavardaient joyeusement, Hermione fit son entrée.

"Où étais-tu ?" demanda Ron. "Les autres préfets sont rentrés de la réunion depuis un moment !"

"J'étais à…"

"La bibliothèque, oui, excuse-moi, c'était une question stupide !"

Hermione eut une moue désapprobatrice.

"Ron ! Franchement ! Vous deviez terminer les exercices de Métamorphose après l'entraînement ! Et vous n'avez même pas retirer vos tenues !"

"C'est bon, Hermione, on s'y mettra demain, promis !", assura Harry.

"Et puis tu pourras tu aider, comme ça !", ajouta Ron.

"Ron ! _Franchement !"_

"D'accord, d'accord, excuse-moi !", déclara Ron d'un ton faussement excédé.

Harry cacha difficilement son sourire et jeta un regard à Sirius. Il était impossible de s'y  tromper : l'animagus riait silencieusement. Mais Hermione changea de sujet :

"Il faut que je vous dise un truc bizarre… En rentrant à la salle commune… Hé bien… Je suis passée près du bureau du professeur Osborn…"

Harry, Ron et Sirius se rapprochèrent de leur amie qui avait baissé la voix.

"La porte était entrouverte. J'ai entendue du bruit, alors…"

Elle semblait très gênée.

"Oui, on a comprit, tu es aller écouter aux portes !", fit Ron.

Hermione roula des yeux.

"Continue.", dit Harry, pour ne pas déclencher une nouvelle prise de bec entre la préfète et le gardien.

"Bon,… J'ai entendu le professeur qui riait… Elle semblait… Heu… parler à quelqu'un… Elle disait qu'elle savait très bien comment séduire… Elle avait l'air tellement frivole… Elle disait "mon cher", je croyait qu'il y avait quelqu'un avec elle… Et ben vous savez quoi ?"

Hermione étais un peu rose et essayait de ne pas trop sourire.

"Elle était devant un miroir.", pouffa t-elle. "Elle… heu… Elle faisait comme Lavande et Parvati le matin quand elles monopolisent le grand miroir de notre chambre !"

"Un truc de fille, quoi !", se moqua Harry et Ron rit.

"Ho, arrête !", le rabroua Hermione en lui donnant un coup amical sur l'épaule. "Un prof ne se conduirait pas comme ça !"

"Elle est dans son bureau, elle fait ce qu'elle veut, quoi que j'ai du mal à l'imaginer en train de séduire… Elle fait plutôt… Guerrière… Genre Madame Maxime… Hé, à moins qu'elle veuille draguer Hagrid !", s'exclama Ron avec ironie.

"Très drôle ! Mais tu penses qu'elle veut séduire quelqu'un de Poudlard ?", demanda Harry amusé.

"J'en sais rien…"

"Le seul qui soit à peu près de son âge, c'est Rogue, mais comment pouvez-vous imaginer que quelqu'un s'intéresse à Rogue ?", analysa Ron.

Sirius eut un reniflement de dédain, et ils rirent tous les trois.

"Flitwick alors…, non, faut pas exagérer…Pire : Rusard !… Ou Hermann… Oui, ça serait possible… Pas Dumbledore !"

Il finirent la soirée en imaginant leurs professeurs former des couples complètements improbables.

_Prochain chapitre : La réunion_


	20. La réunion

**Titre** : Harry Potter et les enfants de la licorne

**Auteur** : alana chantelune (alanachantelune@caramail.com)

**Disclaimer** : Tout est à J.K. Rowling.

**Résumé** : 5e année, Harry a le plaisir d'avoir Sirius auprès de lui et de retrouver Fleur Delacour, qui aide Hagrid. Klaus Lieber, l'étudiant de Durmstrang, a par erreur invoqué un démon… Mais il est anéantit d'un seul mot par l'une des jumeaux de Serpentard, avant que les professeurs aient put réagir… Peut-on faire confiance à Klaus ? Et aux jumeaux ?

**Réponses reviews** :

Merci comme toujours à **Ratonton** et **phenix20** !!! Sachez que les chap jusqu'au 23 sont prêts, ça va aller vite cette semaine !!

**Varda** : Je pense remettre les « nous »  la fin de l'histoire.  Pour ma part, le couple Ron/Hermione est un de mes préférés, alors… Désolée !! Mais il n'est pas encore dit qu'ils sortiront ensemble dans ma fic. Lauren, c'est comme Sally-Ann, elle m'intéresse de plus en plus et je vais la développer. Merci beaucoup pour ta review !

**Miya Black** : bon, bon… En plus, je vais en mettre trois cette semaine, contente ? ^__^

**Chapitre vingt : La réunion**

Le match Poufsouffle contre Serdaigle eut lieu courant novembre. Harry ne savait trop qui encourager. Serdaigle remporta la victoire, grâce à Cho Chang, 230 à 210, mais Poufsouffle montra que son nouveau gardien pouvait bien se comparer à Olivier Dubois.

Harry n'eut pas le cran d'aller féliciter Cho après le match. Par contre, il croisa Sally-Ann, et fut soulagé qu'elle ne soit pas trop déçue, au contraire de leur nouvelle Attrapeuse, en larmes, que réconfortait leur capitaine, Lucy Ackerley, une grande fille osseuse aux cheveux auburns et frisés.

D'après les rumeurs glanées par Ginny, les garçons de Serpentards envisageaient de renvoyer McCay. La jeune fille était un des sujets de conversation les plus prisés en ce moment. Hagrid lui-même avait passé un long moment à discuter avec Ron des différentes techniques pour bloquer ses tirs quand ils étaient allés prendre le thé chez lui un dimanche après-midi.

"Elle est peut-être douée, mais qu'est-ce qu'elle est… _Serpentard !", fit Hermione en cours de Botanique, déclenchant les rires de ses équipiers._

"Je pense quand même qu'elle mérite une certaine estime pour ne pas se laisser marcher sur les pieds par ce fayot de Malefoy.", souligna Hanna Abbott.

"Elle veut être professionnelle, comme ses parents. Et elle est vraiment douée. J'aimerai l'être autant qu'elle.", soupira Sally-Ann Perks en essuyant les feuilles de leur plante avec le produit stérilisant adéquat. Harry passait derrière elle pour peindre les feuilles avec une matière gluante et brune pour repousser les fées et les lutins qui en étaient friands.

Sally-Ann Perks n'était pas aussi dynamique que la pétillante Anna Habbot ou que la bavarde Shula Gupta ; pas aussi calme que la timide Susan Bones ou que la taciturne Sarah Macario ; et certainement ni aussi belle ni aussi futile que Elizabeth Beverley ; mais elle était enjouée et gentille, appréciée des autres filles de cinquième année de Poufsouffle ; et surtout, elle avait fait ses preuves comme étant une Poursuiveuse prometteuse quand Cédric Diggory avait remanié l'équipe de Pouffsoufle deux ans auparavant. 

Après ces premiers matchs de la saison, il y eut comme une petite période d'accalmie, et Harry avait trouvé dans ses discussions avec la jeune Poufsouffle de passionnants débats sur le Quidditch. Elle évitait de poser des questions sur Cédric, et avait déclaré d'entrée de jeu qu'elle avait entièrement confiance dans les déclarations de Dumbledore.

"On a choisi Lucy comme capitaine parce qu'elle était le second de Cédric tant au Quidditch que chez les préfets. Et puis c'est un défi. Si on pouvait remporter la coupe, y'en a qui en ferait une tête de voir gagner une équipe menée par une enfant de Moldus !"

C'était plutôt agréable pour Harry de discuter avec elle durant les cours de Botanique qu'ils passaient ensemble. Leur étude avançait tranquillement, et ils se retrouvaient souvent en plusieurs groupes à la bibliothèque pour leurs recherches. Comme Ron et Hermione passaient leur temps avec Harry, ils étaient généralement rejoints par leurs binômes respectifs, Hanna Abbott et Ernie MacMillan. Cela rendait les choses plus facile à Harry : désormais, il n'était plus si inquiet en présence des autres maisons (enfin, Serdaigle et Poufsouffle). Cho Chang ne manquait jamais de le saluer ou de venir lui parler quand ils se croisaient dans les couloirs, échangeant des paroles timides. Parler de Cédric devenait aussi plus facile. Les Poufsouffle le connaissaient mieux que lui après tout. 

Un jour, alors qu'ils étaient tous les six dans une salle d'étude pour faire des croquis de leurs plantes, elle reparla de son capitaine et, sans que Harry s'y attende, de Cho Chang. 

"C'est grâce à Lucy si ils sont sortis ensemble. Elles sont amies depuis longtemps, et si elle ne s'en était pas mêlée, il ne l'aurait pas invité au bal. Quand elle a une idée en tête, tu ne peux pas l'arrêter, surtout les histoires de cœur. C'est sa deuxième passion après le Quidditch, je crois. Elle a formé quatre couples comme ça pour le bal de Noël, l'an passé."

Hanna et Ernie rougirent en se regardant. Harry essayait de ne pas réagir en entendant parler de Cho et Cédric.

"On aurait du aller la voir dès le départ!", ironisa Ron qui froissa sa quatrième feuille.

"Ah, non, elle ne fait pas des arrangements comme ça.", affirma solennellement Sally-Ann en jetant un regard à ses deux amis qui se rapprochèrent l'un de l'autre avec un air gêné. "Elle forme vraiment des couples. Les quatre dont je te parle, regardez celui à côté de moi, par exemple, ils sont toujours ensemble. Même Jason, notre ancien batteur, hé ben il nous a écrit pour dire qu'il allait s'installer en Bulgarie pour rester avec cette fille de Durmstrang!" 

"Et cette capitaine miracle, elle s'est trouvé quelqu'un ?" demanda Hermione qui était très intéressée par la conversation.

Les trois Poufsouffles éclatèrent de rire.

"Non," expliqua Ernie "elle s'est retrouvée toute seule et a finit par y aller avec le préfèt-en-chef, qui était dans la même situation."

"Mais... C'était un Serpentard, l'an dernier !" s'exclama Ron.

"Bof, ça n'a pas eut l'air d'être un problème pour l'un ou l'autre. Lui aussi était un enfant de moldu, tu ne savais pas ?", fit Sally-Ann en mâchonnant son crayon.

Si Ernie était un sorcier de sang pur, Hanna était aussi une enfant de moldus, comme Hermione ; quand à Sally-Ann, si ses parents étaient tout deux sorciers, elle avait une famille comptant beaucoup de moldus. Son père était un enfant de moldu et sa mère issue d'un mariage mixte.

"Elle devrait essayer de penser un peu à elle, au lieu de s'occuper de tout le monde. Préfète ET capitaine de l'équipe, elle en fait trop.", soupira Hanna qui avait commencé à jeter de la couleur sur un de ses croquis avec sa baguette. "Moi, je ne pourrait pas. J'ai déjà assez à faire avec les cours."

"Quand on fait quelque chose que l'on aime, ce n'est pas un problème.", affirma Ernie, qui était préfet des cinquième année, approuvé par Hermione. "Oh, non, j'ai raturé le dessin !"

Il se mit à tapoter sa feuille avec sa baguette pour effacer les traits.

Cette conversation poussa Harry à se confier à Sirius. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il put parler de cette terrible nuit du mois de juin, de la mort de Cédric et de son affrontement avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

"Veux-tu en parler avec tes amis ? "

"Je crois… Pour qu'enfin la plupart des élèves arrêtent de ce méfier de moi… Et puis pour qu'ils sachent…"

"A toi de décider, Harry. Ne t'inquiète pas. Ron et Hermione sont là."

"Je préférerais… Ne le raconter qu'une seule fois… Je ne veux pas répéter encore, et encore…"

"Bien sûr. Je comprends… Pourquoi ne ferais-tu pas… Une conférence de presse ?" 

"Quoi ?", s'exclama Harry. Il ne trouvait pas ça drôle.

"Je veux dire… Réunis les gens les plus sensés, ceux qui te sont importants ou qui sont prêts à te croire… Et dis-leur. Ensuite, tu expliqueras que tu ne veux pas répéter cette histoire, et ils comprendront très bien."

Harry tourna l'idée dans sa tête.

"Je vais y réfléchir."

Harry rumina ce projet plusieurs jours durant. Les vacances de Noël approchaient, et il devait se décider. Aussi en parla t-il à Roon et Hermione, qui se chargèrent de transmettre l'idée à ceux qu'ils en jugeaient dignes.

Quelques jours après, au début du mois de décembre, Harry eut l'occasion de mettre en pratique ce projet : Rogue et Osborn se firent porter malades le même jour, et il en profita, avec Ron et Hermione, pour réunir dans la classe de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, après les cours, les élèves à qui il souhaitait parler. Tous les cinquième années et l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryfoondor au grand complet étaient présents, ainsi que Colin Crivey, les préfets, et deux amies de Ginny. De Poufsouffle, vinrent les préfets, Justin Finch-Fletchey, Hanna Abbot, Susan Bones, Sally-Perks et l'équipe de Quidditch au complet. De Serdaigle, Cho Chang et les préfets amenèrent une bande de garçons de quatrième et cinquième année, ainsi que trois filles. Et à la surprise générale, Lauren McCay et la préfète de septième année de Serpentard se présentèrent.

Elles arrivèrent après tout le monde, et il y eut un froid dans la pièce.

"Bonsoir.", fit la préfète.

"Heu… On peut savoir comment vous êtes venues là ?", demanda Ron, tandis qu'Alicia et Katie prenaient des moues dégoûtés.

"En marchant, Weasley, c'est comme ça qu'on fait puisque les balais sont interdit dans les couloirs.", répliqua McCay.

Les oreilles de Ron rougirent. Il avait une certaine aversion pour la jeune fille depuis leur affrontement au Quidditch, et cela semblait réciproque.

"C'est moi qui les aient fait venir", intervint Cho Chang.

Tout le monde la regarda avec stupeur.

"Jones est une personne de confiance. Et si elle a invité McCay, c'est que c'est juste."

Harry la regarda, embarrassé. Il n'avait pas très envie que tout revienne aux oreilles de Malefoy.

"De toute façon, Malefoy en entendra parler.", dit Jones, la préfète de Serpentard, devinant ses pensées. "Mieux vaut qu'on l'ait entendu de ta bouche pour nous faire notre propre opinion."

Harry réfléchit, regarda Ron et Hermione… Ron semblait sceptique, mais Hermione fit un signe de tête : elle avait déjà dit du bien de la préfète.

"O.K., vous pouvez rester."

Sirius eut un grognement déçu, mais Harry l'ignora.

"Ce que je vais dire n'est pas facile. J'aimerai ne pas être interrompu. Si vous avez des questions, après… Je répondrai du mieux que je peux. Mais je vais avoir du mal. Soyez indulgents."

Un grave silence lui répondit. Harry prenait son courage à deux main pour commencer, quand la porte grinça. Tout le monde sursauta, effrayé : si c'était Miss Teigne ou Rusard, ils étaient perdus !

Mais de la porte, émergèrent deux petites têtes blondes : Robin et Moïra Auberon.

"Salut. On aimerai participer. On peut ?"

"Comment êtes-vous au courant ?", s'étrangla Hermione.

Harry jeta un œil aux deux Serpentard, qui avaient l'air stupéfaites.

"On a des yeux.", dit Robin en entrant.

"Et des oreilles.", ajouta Moïra en refermant la porte.

"On avait deviner que vous prépariez quelque chose.", continua le garçon, tout en s'approchant.

"Alors on a fait attention..."

"… Et on a entendu une conversation entre les Gryffondors de septième année."

Fred et George eurent une grimace. 

"On peut rester, hein ?", quémanda la fillette, en sautillant sur ses pieds.

"De toute façon, vous avez pas trop le choix.", poursuivit son frère.

"Mais on dira rien ! Juré !", termina Moïra.

Et ils firent un grand sourire innocent.

Les autres se regardèrent.

"Bon…", soupira Harry. "D'accord…"

_Prochain chapitre : Sombre Noël_


	21. Sombre Noël

**Titre** : Harry Potter et les enfants de la licorne

**Auteur** : alana chantelune (alanachantelune@caramail.com)

**Disclaimer** : J.K. Rowling est grande, je suis toute petite !!! Il m'est impossible de revendiquer les personnages de Harry Potter et d'en faire bénéfice !!

**Résumé** : 5e année, Harry a le plaisir d'avoir Sirius auprès de lui et de retrouver Fleur Delacour, qui aide Hagrid. Klaus Lieber, l'étudiant de Durmstrang, est bien mystérieux. Les jumeaux de Serpentard, Moïra et Robin, sont bien fouineurs !! Harry s'est décidé à raconter ce qui s'est passé lors de la mort de Cédric aux autres élèves.

**Réponses reviews** :

**Ratonton** : et voilà, je continue

**Viane** : dépêche-toi te mettre à jour et de me dire ce que tu en penses !

**Miya Black** : et oui, contente ?

Chapitre vingt et un : Sombre Noël 

Harry parvint à raconter son histoire. En gardant les yeux fixés par terre, il parvint à régurgiter la terrible nuit devant ses auditeurs respectueux et terrorisés. Beaucoup ne purent cacher leur émotion. Cho fondit silencieusement en larmes, et beaucoup de Poufsouffle s'essuyaient les yeux.

Il y eut peu de questions. 

"Il a eut mal ?", demanda la voix étranglée de Cho.

"Il… Il n'a pas eut le temps… On n'a pas eut le temps de comprendre… C'est allé si vite.", bredouilla Harry.  
"Il n'a... rien dit d'autre ?", demanda avec douleur Lucy Akerkey, la remplaçante de Cédric à la tête de l'équipe de Poufsouffle.

"Non. Juste de ramener son corps à ses parents.", répondit Harry d'une voix très faible.

Il y eut un grand silence, jusqu'à ce que Moïra Aubéron dise doucement :

"Il vaudrait mieux y aller, maintenant, vous ne croyez pas ?"

Comme réanimées par la voix de la fillette, les élèves s'ébrouèrent et se levèrent. La réunion fut décrétée terminée et tout le monde s'échappa cers son dortoir en priant Merlin pour ne pas tomber sur Miss Teigne. Toutefois, Cho attendit Harry quand tout le monde fut partit. Ron et Hermione le regardèrent, puis Ron poussa Hermione afin de les laisser seuls. Bien sûr, Sirius resta auprès d'Harry.

"Merci.", lui dit Cho, les yeux toujours rouges. "Ca m'a fait du bien de t'entendre parler de lui."

"De rien.", répondit-il avec une platitude désolante. Il ne pouvait donc qu'être pitoyable en face d'une fille ?

"Tu as été très courageux. D'abord cette nuit-là, mais aussi de nous raconter tout ça."

Harry eut un pauvre sourire. _Trouve quelque chose à dire, trouve quelque chose à dire_, se répétait-il… La féliciter pour le match que Serdaigle avait remporté ? Non, ce serait déplacé…

Cho lui dit donc au revoir sans qu'il puisse répondre autre chose qu'un borborygme qui aurait dut signifier "Salut".

Il se traita mentalement d'imbécile et remonta à la salle commune de Gryffondor assez désemparé, Sirius se collant contre sa jambe pour le réconforter.

Bien sûr, le récit d'Harry fit le tour de l'école, et les réserves de beaucoup disparurent. L'ambiance autour d'Harry s'améliora nettement. Par contre, Malefoy et les Serpentard se mirent à chuchoter sur son passage et à répandre nombre de calomnies ("Après tout, il pouvait raconter ce qu'il voulait… N'avait-il pas inventé tout ça pour trouver une excuse à la mort de Diggory ? Peut-être l'avait-il tué lui-même ?"), qu'ils ne mentionnèrent pas devant Harry. Enfin, pas devant Sirius, plus précisément. Car depuis l'incident entre Malefoy et l'animagus, plus personne n'avait envie de faire ou dire quoi que soit pour provoquer le gros chien noir.

Hormis la tonne de devoir que les professeurs avaient promis de leur confier pour les vacances en vue de les entraîner sérieusement aux BUSEs (Rogue en particulier), rien ne semblait inquiéter Harry. 

Et puis, une semaine avant les vacances de Noël, une terrible nouvelle frappa Poudlard.

Ce matin-là, ni le professeur Rogue ni le professeur Dumbledore n'étaient présent à la table du petit déjeuner.

Quand plusieurs élèves qui lisaient _la Gazette du sorcier_ se mirent à pousser des exclamations, on se regroupa autour d'eux avec angoisse. Il y eut des cris, quelques larmes.

Ce n'était pas la Marque des Ténèbres, comme le craignait Harry, mais c'était aussi pire. Il se pressa derrière Parvati Patil qui lisait le journal avec une mine effarée, en compagnie de Lavande, Dean et Seamus, tandis que Neville, Ron et Ginny faisait de même avec Hermione et son exemplaire.

Des Mangemorts, formellement identifiés par leur accoutrement encagoulé, avaient attaqué simultanément le soir précédent les Ministères de la Magie français, néerlandais et italiens. On comptait cinq morts au total et une terreur sans nom. Des documents avaient semble t-il été dérobés, mais les dégâts étaient surtout matériels. Toutefois, les autorités se refusaient à admettre le retour du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

"Pourquoi ne veulent-ils pas me croire ?", gémit Harry ce soir-là.

"Ils devraient admettre leurs tords, Fudge en particulier, et c'est la dernière chose qu'il ferait. Il tient trop à sa place de Ministre.", répondit sombrement Sirius.

Il ne digérait pas les suppositions des journalistes de son implication dans les attaques.

"Ils affirment dans les journaux que l'absence de la Marque prouve que Vous-Savez-Qui n'est pas derrière ça.", maugréa Ron.

"Pourquoi tu ne dis pas Voldemort ?", soupira Harry, faisant frémir Ron et Hermione.

Hermione essaya de sourire :

"C'est pas facile…"

"Qu'a dit Dumbledore, Sirius ?", coupa Ron.

"Je ne l'ai pas encore vu. Il doit être très occupé."

"Et le professeur Lupin ?"

"Je n'ai pas de nouvelles de Remus. Il est occupé avec les autres amis de Dumbledore, à surveiller les activités de Mangemorts et à essayer de gagner d'autres alliés à notre cause. Il a trop de choses à faire, et c'est trop dangereux d'essayer de prendre contact avec moi ici."

Sirius avait l'air renfrogné en disant cela.

"Apparemment, ils ont raté leur filature, pour qu'il y ait eut trois attaques simultanées…", fit Ron.

Sirius lui lança un regard embêté.

"Il y a des Mangemorts ailleurs qu'en Angleterre. Néanmoins, je ne suis pas au courant de tout ça. Dumbledore ne m'a rien dit, et c'est plus sûr."

"Je me demande… ", commença lentement Hermione "pourquoi Vous-Savez-Qui ne s'est pas révélé…. Il a gardé l'anonymat au début, ça servait ses plans… Mais pourquoi il ne s'est pas déclaré lors de ces attaques ?"

"Parce que c'est un jeu. Il va faire monter la pression. Il va faire douter les gens, exacerber les tensions, et connaissant Fudge, ça va très bien marcher. Il va s'affoler, tacher d'étouffer tout scandale, et Dumbledore aura encore plus de mal à faire entendre raison à la communauté magique. Le but de Voldemort, c'est de provoquer le plus de chaos possible. Et quand le fruit sera mur, il viendra le cueillir. Il ne se dévoilera que lorsque cela lui sera le plus profitable. Il garde la terreur de son retour pour la fin. En attendant, il peut déjà faire énormément de dégâts par le biais des Mangemorts."

Le professeur Trelawney fut absolument exaltée ce jour-là.

"Ho, mes chéris, je l'avais pressentit ! Hier soir, en regardant dans ma boule de cristal, j'ai vu arriver ces grands malheurs, mais il était trop tard pour avertir qui que ce soit… Je savais que de funestes nouvelles allaient arriver cette année, et ce n'est pas fini… Oui, mes chéris, j'ai eut la visions d'autres attaques, d'autres malheurs… Oh ! C'était horrible…"

Elle s'assit théâtralement sur son fauteuil, alors que la plupart des élèves la regardaient avec angoisse. Ron, lui, essayait de faire une pile bien droite de ses baguettes de I-Ching. Harry regardait les mouches voler en soupirant. 

Le pire, c'est que pour une fois, les prévisions catastrophiques de Trelawney risquaient de se vérifier. Mais si elle prédisait que ce serait l'Espagne qui serait visé, alors il s'inquiéterait plutôt pour le Luxembourg. La seule chose qui le réconforta, fut d'apprendre qu'au semestre suivant, ils étudieraient les rêves. Ron se félicita à l'idée de pouvoir dormir en Divination sans se cacher.

Les professeurs comme les élèves étaient singulièrement nerveux ce jour-là à table. Dumbledore dicutait gravement avec McGonagall et Flitwick. Rogue, le nez dans son assiette, ruminait. Hagrid, le professeur Sinistra et Madame Pomfresh tentaient de réconforter Fleur. La jeune française était très émue et le souci se lisait sur son visage. Klaus Lieber avait un pli soucieux au front, et la mine sombre.

Les Serpentard avaient l'air assez excités dans l'ensemble. Les autres élèves étaient plutôt inquiets, et on chuchotait beaucoup par petits groupes. Tout le monde craignait de nouvelles attaques, et elles eurent lieu.

Le dernier jour avant les vacances, une seconde attaque survint. Cette fois, c'était un château allemand et le ministère grec qui avaient été attaqués, mais pour ce dernier, la sécurité avait été renforcée et les Mangemorts n'eurent pas le temps d'entrer avant de devoir d'enfuir. Par contre, il y eut deux morts au château de Bavière, qui accueillait une importante conférence de spécialistes de vieux sortilèges. Le Directeur se fit remarquer par son absence ce matin-là. Les élèves étaient assez impatients de prendre le Poudlard Express pour rentrer chez eux, mais une vingtaine restaient pour Noël au château. Parmi eux, les Weasley au grand complet. Leurs parents leur avaient simplement dit par hibou qu'ils avaient des obligations pendant les vacances et ne pouvaient les accueillir. Harry, Ron et Hermione se doutaient de quel genre d'obligations il s'agissait.

Hermione, pour sa part, passait ses vacances avec ses parents, pour une fis. 

"C'est un Noël en famille.", expliqua t-elle en faisant la grimace. Même la vieille grand-tante qui ne bouge jamais de son île de Jersey sera là, et les cousins du Canada aussi. On va loger plein de monde à la maison, je me demande comment je vais faire tous nos devoirs, et comment je vais cacher leur nature à toute la famille."

Harry et Ron prirent une mine compréhensive, connaissant l'amour de leur amie pour les devoirs terminés le plus vite possible, mais pouffèrent dès qu'elle eut le dos tourné. Il lui promirent de la contacter s'il y avait du nouveau.

Toutefois, le lendemain matin, premier jour des vacances, alors qu'ils traînaient au lit en écoutant Neville, Dean et Seamus faire leurs alises, elle déboula dans leur chambre, Sirius sur ses talons.

"Hermione ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais dans les dortoirs des hommes ?", s'indigna Dean.

"Je ne vois que des garçons, ici.", rétorqua Hermione.

"On aurait pu être en train de s'habiller !", s'indigna Neville.

"Alors, vous auriez raté le train. Il faut partir dans cinq minutes, vous devriez vous dépêcher. Et puis, je suis préfète, j'ai tout à fait le droit."

Harry et Ron s'étaient redressés sur leur lit. Hermione était prête à partir, habillée des pieds à la tête. Neville soupira et sortit du dortoir en souhaitant un joyeux Noël à tout le monde, et oublia de regarder où il allait. Il se cogna à un élève de sixième année qui rouspéta.

"Tu ne prends pas le train Hermione ?", demanda Seamus avec un sourire en coin.

"Je dois parler à Ron et Harry, ce ne sera pas long."

"Ho, ho… Vraiment?"

Hermione fit son plus terrible regard de préfète remplie d'autorité par foudroyer Seamus. Dean eut un petit rire, et le poussa vers la porte, leur souhaitant à son tour un joyeux Noël. Seamus traîna un peu les pieds. Il avait l'air très intéressé par ce qu'Hermione avait à dire à ses amis, pour qu'elle se soit aventurée dans le dortoir des garçons.

Hermione s'approcha entre les lits de Ron et Harry. Elle baissa la voix et dit à toute vitesse :

"Je ne sais pas si ça peut être intéressant, mais Parvati a dit que sa sœur et des filles de Serdaigle ont parlé avec Klaus Lieber : hé bien, un de ses anciens professeurs était à ce château allemand qui a été attaqué, c'est l'une des victimes. Selon elle, il était très touché."

"Ca ne veut rien dire.", objecta automatiquement Ron.

Hermione s'énerva.

"Et peut-être que si !! Peut-être que c'est important !!! Alors réfléchissez à tout ça pendant les vacances, moi je dois y aller !", conclu t-elle en tournant les talons.

"Et toi, tu pourras pas y réfléchir?"

"Moi je vais devoir supporter une famille de trente-neuf moldus ! Joyeux Noël !", brailla t-elle avant de partir.

"Toi aussi !", répondirent-ils.

Et ils décidèrent d'un commun accord de traîner au lit encore un peu pour profiter de ce premier jour de vacances, en priant qu'il n'y ait plus de mauvaises nouvelles venant de Voldemort.

_Prochain chapitre : Des vacances bien remplies_


	22. Des vacances bien remplies

**Titre** : Harry Potter et les enfants de la licorne

**Auteur** : alana chantelune (alanachantelune@caramail.com)

**Disclaimer** : J.K. Rowling est grande, je suis toute petite !!! Il m'est impossible de revendiquer les personnages de Harry Potter et d'en faire bénéfice !!

**Résumé** : 5e année, Harry a le plaisir d'avoir Sirius auprès de lui et de retrouver Fleur Delacour, qui aide Hagrid. Les nouvelles en ce Noël sont mauvaises : les Mangemorts attaquent les Ministères européens, mais personne ne croit au retour de Voldemort. 

**Réponses reviews** :

**Miya Black** : alors… Non, ils ne sortiront pas ensemble… Je ne comprend pas pourquoi cette hargne vis-à-vis de Cho… Moi j'ai deux candidates pour Harry dans ma fic : Sally-Ann et Lauren… Mais pas Cho, je vous assure !!! Je ne les voyait pas ensemble de toute façon.

**Ratonton** : Dis-moi… Qu'est-ce que tu trouve de bien dans ma fic ? J'aimerai avoir ton avis…. (oui, j'aime les compliments… Comme tout le monde, non ?

**Angharrad** :afin de sauver le monde la dévastation…afin de rallier tous les sorciers à Poudlard… Oups, moi aussi je divague ! Oui, Klaus va devenir le point central, mais après, ce sont les jumeaux qui reprendront la vedette… Vous verrez s'il y a un lien entre tout ça… Gniark, gniark…

**Note** : en raison d'un rapport de stage à rédigé impérativement, le mois d'octobre sera maigre en update. Veuillez m'en excuser. J'essayerai tout de même de poster une fois par semaine

**Chapitre vingt-deux : Des vacances bien remplies**

Seuls les Weasley occupaient la tour de Gryffondor pour Noël. Sirius put donc profiter de leur compagnie en conservant sa forme humaine. Ginny se montra très intimidée par celui-ci, mais admirative, et même un peu… rêveuse. Sirius avait repris une partie de sa physionomie avenante d'avant Azkaban. Fred et George, par contre, trouvèrent dans les récits du parrain de Harry un catalogue d'idées à mettre en œuvre pour les derniers mois qu'il leur restait à passer à Poudlard. Avoir un des créateurs de la fameuse carte du Maraudeur devant eux, c'était comme s'ils rencontraient le père Noël en personne ! Jamais Harry n'avait eut l'occasion de demander à Sirius de lui raconter sa vie à Poudlard, avec son père et les autres, et ce fut avec un bonheur infini qu'il l'écouta raconter ses souvenirs. Les anecdotes les plus réclamées étaient celles où ils s'étaient amusé à faire tourner en bourrique le jeune Severus Rogue.

Parfois, on les laissait seuls tous les deux, et Sirius raconta à Harry les désastreuses tentatives de drague de James Potter auprès de Lily, mais aussi toutes les fois où le comportement de celle-ci l'avait trahie.

"Elle faisait mine de le détester, mais au fond, elle avait du mal. C'était pathétique et tellement drôle… Ca a duré trois ans de ce manège. Et puis, en septième année, elle a arrêté de faire sa Mademoiselle-la-préfète et lui de jouer les Don Juan. Ils étaient beaucoup mieux au naturel.", rit Sirius.

Harry aimait ces moments-là. Quand Sirius parlait de ses parents, de leur mariage, de sa naissance, ses yeux brillaient.

"Je t'ai servit de baby-sitter, aussi.", le taquina Sirius. "Tu état un adorable et épouvantable bébé. J'ai changé tes couches, et je t'ai forcé à avaler ce truc que Lily achetait, une compote de fruit insipide. Elle m'a passé un savon quand j'ai essayé de te faire goûter de la Bierraubeurre…"

Harry éclata de rire. Il avait des journées à passer avec les souvenirs de ses parents. D'ailleurs, pour Noël, il reçut de Remus Lupin une boîte contenant toute série de photos de jeunesse de ses parents. Il y en avait une aussi pour Sirius, mais le plus beau, ce fut le cadeau que Sirius fit à Harry : un appareil photo et un album vierge :

"Pour te faire tes propres souvenirs.", dit-il.

Et ils passèrent une bonne partie de ces premiers jours de vacances à remplir les premières pages. Hagrid fut très ému d'être un des premiers à poser pour une photo.

Harry le prit avec Crockdur, avec les chevaux ailés de Fleur Delacour (qui portaient des manteaux matelassés assez beaux pour êtres exposés en magasin), devant sa maison avec son arbalète, mais Harry refusa de se rendre dans la forêt pour rencontrer "des animaux très intéressants". Il n'avait aucune envie de prendre une photo d'Aragog l'araignée géante. Harry posa ensuite à côté du demi-géant, tandis que Ginny prenait la photo, puis avec Ron et Hagrid.

Dans la salle commune, il s'amusa comme un fou à prendre des photos totalement délirantes, songeant avec excitation au résultat qui bougerait, bien sûr. 

"Tu va devenir un deuxième Colin Crivey !", se moqua Ron, tandis que les quatre Weasley posaient dans la salle commune.

Harry songeait surtout à tout ce qu'il voulait encore mettre dans cet album-là : Hermione, le reste de la famille Weasley, Remus Lupin, ses professeurs (sauf Rogue, bien sûr), l'équipe de Quidditch, Cho Chang, Sally-Ann Perks et ses amis de Poufsouffle, des photos de lui sur son balai, Fleur Delacour, aussi…

La jeune vélane était partie passer les fêtes chez elle. Mais les Weasley apprirent par leur mère un peu plus tard que Bill avait invité la jeune fille à passer le nouvel an avec lui.

Hermione avait offert à Harry et Ron des livres sur la Défense contre les Forces du Mal, qui contenait en fait des Sorts qu'ils n'apprendraient qu'en dernière année, voire après leurs diplômes de Poudlard. De Madame Weasley, Harry reçut l'habituel lot de pâtés et gâteaux qui allaient avec le pull : rouge à rayures jaunes, cette année. Hagrid lui fit parvenir une énorme boîte de bonbons. Ron lui offrit pour sa part un poster de l'équipe nationale d'Irlande en train de brandir la Coupe du Monde remportée un an et demi plus tôt.

Ils y eut beaucoup de rires dans la tour ce Noël-là grâce à la présence de Sirius. Ginny avait heureusement une amie à Serdaigle qui restait aussi pour Noël et n'était donc pas condamnée à rester avec les garçons, mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de le suivre pour leurs batailles de boules de neige. Par contre, quand les jumeaux se confectionnèrent des patins à glace et jouèrent à se faire tirer sur le lac gelé par Sirius, puis à pêcher dans les trous percés par le calmar géant, ils se firent consigner deux jours par le professeur McGonagall, qui leur fit un sermon sur les dangers à tomber dans un lac gelé.

Hormis ces jeux et ces discussions, il y avait l'horrible contrainte des devoirs. Aucun Gryffondor n'eut le moindre remord à mettre Sirius Black au travail, et il se prêta au jeu avec bonne humeur, mais Ginny découvrit qu'il valait mieux ne pas lui demander d'aide en Histoire la Magie ou en Astronomie. Sirius se défendit, assez piteusement, en prétextant qu'il avait "quitté l'école depuis trop longtemps pour se rappeler de tout". 

Dumbledore n'avait été présent que pour le repas de Noël. Sirius avait annoncé qu'il avait du partir à cause des récents évènements, mais qu'il serait de retour pour la rentrée. Harry eut un vague malaise : il était toujours plus rassuré quand le Directeur était à Poudlard, mais il était compréhensible que l'auguste personnage ait des obligations par es temps incertains.

Un après-midi, les Gryffondor se décidèrent, avec deux élèves de Poufsouffle, à faire un peu de Quidditch sur le terrain pour s'amuser. Ginny entraîna aussitôt sa copine de Serdaigle, et ils se ruèrent vers le terrain sous le pâle soleil d'hiver, bien emmitouflés dans leurs écharpes de laine. Mais il y avait déjà quatre balais en l'air : Klaus Lieber et Lauren McCay se faisaient des passes avec un ballon de volley-ball et les jumeaux Aubéron s'entraînaient avec des cris de joie à faire des virages serrés. Ils descendirent quand ils virent les arrivants. 

"Bonjour !", dit Klaus avec bonne humeur. "Vous aussi, tentés par un peu d'entraînement ?"

Lauren McCay le suivit, maussade. 

"Je te croyais partie pour les vacances, Lauren !", s'exclama Ginny.

La Serpentard haussa les épaules.

"Mes parents sont trop occupés.", répondit-elle avec une amertume évidente.

"Pareil que les nôtres !", répondit joyeusement Ginny. "Ca nous fait un point commun. Et de deux si on s'entraîne au Quidditch."

Ô, miracle, Lauren McCay laissa échapper un sourire. 

"Ok. J'avais besoin de m'entraîner au tir avec un gardien. Ca te dit, Weasley ?", demanda t-elle avec un air de défi à Ron.

Celui-ci rougit un peu, regarda Harry avec affolement, puis lui répondit avec autant d'aplomb qu'il le pouvait :

"OK !"

Ils ne firent pas sortir les Cognard, mais par équipe de trois ou quatre, s'amusèrent à faire des passes.

"J'aurai jamais pensé qu'il y aurait un truc aussi BIEN à Poudlard, mais le Vol sur Balai, c'est vraiment ma matière préférée !", cria Robin en passant devant Harry.

Harry sourit. Il avait le même avis que le petit garçon. Klaus Lieber volait plutôt bien, et raconta aux jumeaux qu'il avait été Batteur pendant un an. Ron eut énormément de mal à coincer les tirs de la Serpentard, mais après coup, il décréta que ça ne faisait pas de mal de s'entraîner avec un futur adversaire. Harry prit des photos, se fit prendre en photo par les autres, et quand ils reprirent le chemin du château, le soir tombait, et leur groupe était particulièrement joyeux. Même Lauren McCay riait avec Ginny et son amie en toute simplicité.

_Prochain chapitre : le mystérieux comportement de Klaus Lieber_


	23. Le mysterieux comportement de Klaus Lieb...

**Titre** : Harry Potter et les enfants de la licorne

**Auteur** : alana chantelune (alanachantelune@caramail.com)

**Disclaimer** : Tout, absolument, tout appartient à J.K. Rowling, je le jure, et je ne gagne pas d'argent avec ceci, je le jure aussi !!!

**Résumé** : 5e année, Harry a le plaisir d'avoir Sirius auprès de lui et de retrouver Fleur Delacour, qui aide Hagrid. Les nouvelles en ce Noël sont mauvaises : les Mangemorts attaquent les Ministères européens, mais personne ne croit au retour de Voldemort. 

**Réponses reviews** :

Une dédicace spéciale à **Lunenoire**, tout d'abord, parce qu'elle vient de me poster un petit commentaire à chaque chapitre, ce qui fait que grâce çà elle, j'ai dépassé les 100 reviews pour cette fic : merci !!! Et tes commentaires étaient si drôles, ça fait plaisir !!! Bises !

**Ratonton** : je suis flattée, donc, je ne vais pas m'arrêter !!

**Angharrad** : merci, c'est vrai que je raffole de tous ces petits détails, au risque, hélas, de m'y perdre !!!!

**Miya Black** : meuh… Elle est juste comme elle est Cho… Je ne suis pas très d'accord… Enfin…

**Phenix20** : Finalement, McCay va continuer à être présente, comme Sally-Ann, mais pas autant que Klaus ou les jumeaux…

**Nefra** : merci de ton petit mot !!

**Hedwige Potter** : Merci, ça me fait super plaisir !! Malheureusement pour l'entraînement… Enfin, tu devra attendre pour comprendre que ce b'est plus possible (j'aurai du y penser avant)

**Viane** : tant de compliments  me mettent de bonne humeur !!! Je finirai cette fic, juré… Je ferai tout pour la finir avant le 3 décembre, mais je vais mettre la pédale douce jusqu'au 1er novembre… Après, j'essayerai de garder le rythme de 3 chap par semaine, promis !

**Chapitre vingt-trois : le mystérieux comportement de Klaus Lieber**

Seulement, ce soir là, tard, Harry se redressa en un sursaut dans son lit : il venait de s'apercevoir qu'il avait oublié son appareil sur le stade !!!

"Je vais le chercher !", souffla t-il à Ron. 

"Harry ", geignit celui-ci, à moitié endormi. "Il est plus de minuit, et Sirius ne voudra pas ! En plus il fait noir, tu ne le retrouveras pas !"

"Sirius dort, et il risque d'être endommagé par le froid. C'est un cadeau de Sirius, je ne veux pas ! J'ai encore trop de photos à faire. Je prends ma cape. Je fais vite, et pour le noir, j'ai le cadeau de tes frères : les verres à vision nyctalope !!"

Harry fila donc en laissant un Ron hébété. Il fit le moins de bruit possible en traversant la salle commune où dormait Sirius et réussit à ne pas le réveiller. Il sillonna les couloirs et s'en fut dans le parc enneigé. Il mit un bon quart d'heure pour retrouver son appareil, qui était tombé derrière le banc.

Enfin, frigorifié, il reprit le chemin du château. C'est alors qu'il entendit un bruit. 

Un raclement. Rusard ??? Ou Miss Teigne ? 

Caché sous sa cape, Harry eut l'audace d'aller voir ce que c'était. Il tourna vers le couloir d'où venait le bruit. Une porte laissait passer une faible lumière. C'était celle du bureau du professeur McGonagall. Harry fronça les sourcils : que faisait-elle donc à une heure pareille ? Et pourquoi n'allumait-elle pas totalement ses éclairages ? Il ne filtrait de la porte que la lumière d'une baguette…

La porte s'ouvrit, et Harry se cala contre le mur d'en face. Une silhouette furetait dans le bureau, semblant remettre des choses en place. Harry se fit très silencieux. La silhouette sortit du bureau de McGonagall et referma la porte. 

A la lueur de la baguette, il reconnut Klaus Lieber. 

Pourquoi fouillait-il le bureau du professeur de Métamorphose ? Lieber marmonna des incantations avec sa baguette pendant plusieurs minutes. Puis, avec un dernier regard pour s'assurer que nul ne l'avait vu, il se dirigea vers un escalier. Harry le suivit aussi discrètement que possible. Cette fois, Lieber se dirigeait vers les appartements de Madame Bibine. Il examina un long moment la porte du bureau, puis recommença à lancer de discrètes formules. Il ouvrit la porte et se faufila dans le bureau, fermant la porte derrière lui.

Harry estima que cela suffisait. Ron allait s'inquiéter de ne pas le voir revenir. Et puis il pensa à la carte du Maraudeur. Voilà qui serait un bon moyen d'observer ce que faisait l'assistant d'Etude des Runes.

Quand il arriva à leur chambre, Ron ne s'inquiétait pas du tout : il dormait.

Par contre, le lendemain matin, il fut très inquiet, mais surtout à cause de la colère de Sirius qui, en apprenant l'escapade nocturne de son filleul, avait failli s'étrangler. Harry supporta avec patience la crise d'anxiété habituelle de son parrain. 

"La prochaine fois, tu me réveille !! C'est clair ?"

"Oui, Sirius…", fit Harry.

Que lui reprochait-il donc ? D'avoir "risqué sa vie" en sortant la nuit ? Ou d'avoir manqué un épisode palpitant de la vie à Poudlard ?

Une fois Sirius calmé, ils purent réfléchir au problème.

"Comment on va faire pour savoir s'il sort encore ?", demanda Ron.

"Pas la peine de rester à attendre, de toute façon, on ne sait pas ce qu'il cherche, et il a l'air de prendre beaucoup de précautions.", répondit Harry. "Mais on pourra savoir où il est en examinant la carte du Maraudeur."

"Bonne idée ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il cherche, à votre avis ? C'est un espion, c'est certain maintenant, mais quel est son but ?"

"Aucune idée, mais la carte ne pourra pas nous l'apprendre… Faudra en parler à Hermione.", répondit Sirius. "Elle est assez maligne pour lui tirez les vers du nez."

Ron eut l'air vexé.

Sirius refusa formellement qu'ils tentent à nouveau de filer Klaus Lieber durant ses sorties nocturnes. Ils se contentèrent donc de suivre sa trace grâce à la carte du Maraudeur. Il s'avéra que, la nuit suivante, le jeune allemand fouilla pendant plus de deux heures le bureau du professeur Osborn, puis celui du professeur Sinistra.

"QUE peut-il bien chercher ?", marmonnait Sirius en regardant le petit point noir de la carte, marqué de l'étiquette "Klaus Lieber" qui bougeait de temps en temps dans le dessin du bureau du professeur d'Astronomie.

"Il faudrait voir ce qu'il fait… Mais même avec la cape d'invisibilité, ce serait trop risqué de le suivre dans un bureau pendant ses recherches !", soupira Ron en réponse au grognement rébarbatif de Sirius, et Harry dut  reconnaître que c'était juste.

Ils envoyèrent bien sûr un hibou à Hermione pour lui conter leur découverte. Qu'est-ce que pouvait bien faire le jeune homme dans les bureaux de leurs professeurs ?

La nuit d'après, ce fut le tour du bureau du professeur Vector, et aussi du professeur Chourave. Sans doute n'avait-il pu le visiter entièrement la fois où il avait été surpris par Harry. 

Puis celui de Madame Pince. Et de Trelawney ! (Harry n'imaginait pas que Trelawney eut un bureau, mais elle en avait un juste en dessous de sa salle de classe en fait.)

Et même celui de Madame Pomfresh !

"Il doit certainement œuvrer pour le compte de Lucius Malefoy !", dit Ron un matin dans leur chambre. Ils ne dormaient pas beaucoup la nuit et se faisaient railler par Ginny et les jumeaux pour leur paresse.

Ensuite, le jeune étudiant fouilla les archives privées de la Bibliothèque. 

Enfin, il cessa ses investigations nocturnes.

Ron, Harry et surtout Sirius surveillèrent encore la carte pendant quatre nuits, mais ce fut  peine perdue, et les autres élèves revinrent enfin. Harry renonça donc à pouvoir voir Sirius dans leur chambre avec le retour de Neville, Dean et Seamus.

Dès qu'Hermione fut arrivée, ils s'empressèrent de se ruer dans leur pièce pour lui faire part de tous les détails de l'affaire.

"C'est bizarre.", fit-elle pensivement quand ils eurent finit leur récit.

"Quoi?", demandèrent-ils ave intérêt. Hermione avait souvent de bonnes intutions.

"Les bureaux qu'il a visités. McGonagall, Vector, Pince, Chourave, Sinistra, Pomfresh, cette timbrée de Trelawney… Vous ne remarquez rien ?"

"Ce sont des employés de Poudlard ?", demanda Ron avec moquerie.

Hermione roula des yeux.

"Ce sont des femmes !! Il a délaissé les bureaux des professeurs hommes ou de Rusard !!"

"Celui de Rusard, ça se comprend. Mais peut-être que c'est simplement qu'ils sont moins bien rangés.", fit Ron, sarcastique.

"Hein ?"

"Ma mère dit toujours que les garçons sont plus désordonnés que les filles."

"Elle doit avoir raison, après en avoir eut six.", approuva Hermione avec une moue méprisante pour Ron, puis elle se coupa, stupéfaite de s'être laissée distraire comme ça. " Ron ? Comment tu fais pour avoir un humour si minable ?"

"Je ne sais pas. Mais comme tout le monde se laisse avoir, c'est que ça marche.", répliqua t-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Hermione ouvrit deux fois la bouche, puis haussa les épaule et choisit de revenir à leurs moutons

"Alors ? Qu'en dites-vous ?"

"On y a pensé.", répondit Sirius qui se grattait le menton. "Mais peut-être que Harry et Ron n'ont surpris Lieber qu'à la seconde partie de son inspection. Il a pu les visiter avant qu'on ne repère son petit manège."

"Oui, c'est juste. N'empêche… C'est bizarre… S'il  ne fouille que les bureaux des professeurs femmes, POURQUOI ?", questionna pensivement Hermione.

"C'est la question à cent Gallions, Hermione. Ca fait une semaine qu'on cherche.", soupira Harry.

Sirius avait prévu de tout rapporter à Dumbledore dès que celui-ci serait disposé à le recevoir. Le directeur revint  au petit déjeuné du premier jour de classe du nouvel an. 

Mais Sirius n'eut jamais l'occasion d'aller voir le Directeur pour lui parler…

_Prochain chapitre : Chantage_

**Note** : le chapitre suivant n'est pas encore écrit, et j'ai même du mal à imaginer certaines scènes, mais je sais exactement ce qui s'y passe. Je vais mettre le frein, car j'ai un rapport à terminer, pour ceux qui ne savent pas. Donc pas de mise à jour la semaine prochaine, mais je posterai le 3e chapitre du Caravansérail. J'espère pouvoir grifouiller le chap 24 pour dans 2 semaines. Mais dès novembre, promis, je reprendrai mon rythme de croisière.

Pour vous donner un avant goût, je vous seulement : lisez le titre du prochain chap et rajoutez : Malefoy…


	24. Chantage

**Titre** : Harry Potter et les enfants de la licorne

**Auteur** : alana chantelune (alanachantelune@caramail.com)

**Disclaimer** : Tout, absolument, tout appartient à J.K. Rowling, je le jure, et je ne gagne pas d'argent avec ceci, je le jure aussi !!!

**Résumé** : 5e année, Harry a le plaisir d'avoir Sirius auprès de lui et de retrouver Fleur Delacour, qui aide Hagrid. Les nouvelles en ce Noël sont mauvaises : les Mangemorts attaquent les Ministères européens, mais personne ne croit au retour de Voldemort. De plus, il découvre que Klaus Lieber, l'étudiant de Durmstrang, fouille les bureaux des professeurs à la nuit tombée…

**Note** : mes excuses pour ce retard. Je suis un peu démotivée en ce moment, alors des reviews encourageantes seraient les bienvenues. Je sais comment l'histoire se finit, mais avec les personnages supplémentaires, il y a pleins d'affaires annexes à développer… Dans le prochain chapitre, les jumeaux seront au rendez-vous.

J'ai passé les derniers jours a à faire de la traduction : "Draco Sinister" pour la DT-Team, "Promesses Tenues" pour Fenice, et j'ai avancé sur une fic DBZ (que je suis pas sûre de publier), et sur le one-shot de Robin4 "Ne M'Oublie Pas", sur les Fondateurs. Cette fic en particulier se révèle coton à traduire, je vous le dis. J'ai besoin d'un beta ou d'un peu d'aide dessus. Surtout, j'ai avancé sur la fin de cette fic et sur le Caravansérail. J'ai bien développé les chap 6, 7, 8 et le dernier, et j'ai finit le 5, qui sera posté à la fin du mois. Mais comme j'arrive au développement de l'histoire ça devient de plus en plus coton à écrire, car je n'ai pas encore tous les personnages en tête (Le Caravansérail est 2 à  fois plus peuplé que Poudlard)

J'ai donc pas mal bossé, mais ça ne se verra pas tout de suite, ouin !

**Réponses reviews** :

Merci à **Ratonton**, **Viane**, **Lunenoire** et **Miya Black** (non, désolée, tu as tout faux, hé, hé !!) !

**Chapitre vingt-quatre : Chantage**

Cela arriva durant le cours de Soins aux Créatures Magiques, le premier jour de la rentrée. Hagrid et Fleur, revenue très joyeuse de ses vacances (soit à cause de nouvelles rassurantes qu'elle avait eut en France, soit à cause de son rendez-vous avec Bill), en étaient venus à présenter des Jarvey aux élèves. Les animaux passaient leur temps à jurer de façon grossière.

La classe se déroulait donc dans un certain remue-ménage.

Malefoy fut particulièrement transparent durant le début du cours. Puis, inopinément, il se rapprocha de la table où Harry et Ron étudiaient leur Jarvey.

"Alors Potter, toujours passionné par les animaux ?"

"Dégage Malefoy.", répondirent automatiquement Harry et Ron.

"Quoi que je me demande ce qui t'a attiré chez ton _toutou…"_

Harry leva les yeux vers le Serpentard.

"… Après tout, il n'y a pas grand-chose _d'animal_, chez lui, hein ?"

Malefoy eut un petit mouvement de tête accompagné d'un grand sourire. Harry et Ron le regardèrent en essayant de faire taire leurs angoisses, tandis que le Jarvey crachait dans sa cage.

"Je croyais que ces animaux-là, comme ton clébart, il y avait des _lois pour les __enfermer… Dans un endroit très _noir_… A moins que ton clebs ne se soit _évadé_, hmmm ?"_

Une coulée de sueur froide coula dans l'échine de Harry. Les yeux dans les yeux, le Serpentard et le Gryffondor se fixaient, l'un avec un sourire de triomphe, l'autre avec une expression neutre et choquée qui ne faisait que cacher la panique qui le gagnait. Malefoy savait pour Sirius, pas de doute. Il avait du mettre à profit les vacances de Noël pour discuter avec son paternel, qui était un des acolytes de Queudever… les pièces s'emboîtaient parfaitement dans l'esprit de Harry, mais ce fut Ron qui le remua en agressant verbalement.

"Qu'est ce que tu veux, Malefoy ? T'as pas autre chose à faire ?"

D'un geste du menton, il désigna la table de Malefoy, où Blaise Zabini tentait désespérément d'arracher le bout de son uniforme des dents de leur Jarvey.

Malefoy eut une moue de mépris pour l'infortune de son camarade, et se retourna cers Harry.

"Précisément, ce que je veux, Potter… On pourrait en discuter… Je ne crois pas que si on apprenait la véritable nature de ton _animal de compagnie_ (il jeta un regard à Sirius, assis dans un coin, dont l'attention était attirée par quelques Jarveys qui ne cessaient de l'insulter à travers les barreaux de leur cage), cela fasse très bonne impression au Conseil d'Administration… Tss, tss…"

A ce moment, ils furent sauver par l'intervention de Hagrid, qui vint délivrer le pauvre Zabini, et Malefoy dut retourner aider son coéquipier. Harry et Ron échangèrent un regard désespéré, et le cours s'acheva trop vite au goût de Harry. 

Fleur donna les devoirs pour la semaine suivante, et les cinquièmes années quittèrent le cours de Soins aux Créatures Magique avec bonne humeur. Mais Harry et Ron restèrent en arrière, attrapant Hermione qui avait passé le cours à empêcher Neville de se faire mordre par leur sujet.

Ils lui racontèrent à voix basse ce qui s'était passé. A côté d'eux, Sirius grondait et gémissait, montrant son inquiétude. 

"Il veut quelque chose, mais quoi ?", s'indigna Harry.

"Peut-être juste te faire peur ?", espéra Ron.

"Non, connaissant Malefoy, il va vouloir faire le plus de mal possible… Merlin, s'il dénonce Sirius, on sera dans de beaux draps, et Dumbledore aussi.", dit nerveusement Hermione.

Sirius couina.

"Il faudrait peut-être mieux que tu t'en aille, Sirius.", dit Harry.

Le chien poussa un grondement sourd.

"Je pense à toi ! Si tu retournes à Azkaban, ce serait une catastrophe !"

L'animagus vint fourrer son museau dans la main de son filleul.

"Je sais. Moi aussi", soupira Harry, qui ne voulait pas le voir partir.

Il remontèrent vers le château, mais devant la porte, Malefoy les attendait, flanqué de ses éternels comparses.

"Salut, Potter. Je crois qu'on a pas finit notre petite conversation. Tu peux dire à la belette et à la Sang-de-Bourbe de s'en aller, ça ne regarde que toi et moi."

Ron voulut fondre sur lui, mais Harry le retint.

"Et tu crois qu'on va laisser Harry avec tes gorilles, Malefoy ?", cracha Hermione.

"Mmm, pas besoin. Crabbe, Goyle, allez faire mumuse avec ces deux-là, le binoclard et moi avons à parler. Et tu ferais mieux de dire à ton compagnon de ne pas me faire ces yeux-là, il est plutôt mal placé pour montrer les crocs.", jeta le Serpentard en désignant Sniffle du menton, qui grondait férocement.

Toutefois, Malefoy eut un mouvement de recul.

Harry hésita. Puis il fit un signe de tête approbateur à Ron et Hermione. Ron parut scandalisé, mais Hermione se contenta de le tirer par la manche de son uniforme en lançant un regard désespéré à Harry. Crabbe te Goyle suivirent les Gryffondors dans le château, et Harry et Sirius, toujours menaçant, se retrouvèrent face à Malefoy. Les eux garçons avaient la main sur leurs baguettes.

"Parle, Malefoy, qu'on en finisse."

Le blond eut un sourire torve.

"C'est vraiment une situation intéressante, pas vrai ? Le grand Harry Potter, violant la loi magique en faisant entrer un indésirable à Poudlard."

"Le seul indésirable, c'est toi."

"Ca suffit, Potter. Je n'ai pas grand chose à dire pour qu'on s'intéresse à ton chien… Et tu n'as pas envie que ça arrive, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?", lâcha Harry qui bouillait de colère.

"Et bien…Plusieurs choses… Ta défection de l'équipe de Quidditch serai bien pratique, mais j'ai mieux…"

Son regard se fit dur.

"Je veux te voir ramper, Potter. On va commencer par la défaite de Gryffondor. Plus de Vif d'Or pour toi… Ta soumission à mon autorité, aussi… Tout ce que je te demande, tu devras le faire, sinon, ton Sniffle se retrouvera vite à la fourrière… Si tu vois ce que je veux dire..."

Sirius n'y tint plus et s'avança, tous crocs dehors vers le maître-chanteur. Malefoy brandi sa baguette.

"Arrière ! Un seul mot et tu ne pourras plus te cacher !", affirma t-il en tremblant.

Harry eut des sueurs froides. Fleur et Hagrid sortaient de la cabane, plus loin, et semblaient poursuivre une discussion animée alors que la jeune fille enfilait un bonnet. Il entendit aussi un groupe d'élève qui approchait, revenant des serres du professeur Chourave. Si Malefoy lançait le sort, Sirius se révélerait aux yeux de tous et alors... il serait bon pour retourner à Azkaban.

"Tire-toi, Sniffle ! Va-t'en !", cria t-il en poussant le gros chien. "Va-t'en d'ici, ne reviens pas !"

Malefoy fronça les sourcils. Il ne sembla pas apprécier l'idée de voir disparaître son moyen de pression.

"_Immobilis !", cria t-il, mais Sirius bondit de côté. Le sort frôla Harry qui trébucha. Sniffle recula, hésitant sur la conduite à tenir. Les élèves de deuxième année sortaient en retard du cours de Botanique, c'était une chance, mais arrivait voyait les premiers entrer dans son champ de vision._

"Tire-toi !", hurla t-il.

Malefoy tenta de lancer le Sortilège qui forcerait Sirius à quitter sa forme animale.

"_Revelatio !"_

Mais Harry avait tendu sa propre baguette. Et lança le sortilège de Bouclier devant Sniffle. IL y eut une explosion, et le chien se décida enfin à fuir. Tel en éclair noir, il fila vers la Forêt Interdite, passa sous le nez de Fleur et Hagrid qui en restèrent pantois.

"Potter !", hurla Malefoy, le visage congestionné de fureur.

Il tourna sa baguette vers Harry, et un instant, ils retrouvèrent la position d'adversaire qui avaient été la leur lors du club de duel sous l'égide de Lockhart. Harry était résolu à faire mordre la poussière à Malefoy. Sirius avait du partir !!! Encore une fois il était séparé de son parrain !

Mais la voix éraillée du professeur Chourave leur parvint.

"Potter ! Malefoy !! Qu'est-ce que ça signifie  ? Dix points en moins chacun !! Un duel, mais vous êtes fous ? Et une retenue !!"

"'Arry, vraiment, je ne pensais pas ça de ta part !"

Fleur et Hagrid avaient rejoint le petit cercle de deuxième année de Poufsouffle et de Serdaigle qui regardaient les deux garçons les yeux ronds. Ils durent baisser leurs baguettes, mais continuèrent à se lancer des regards assassin.

"Son chien m'a attaqué !", cracha Malefoy.

"Quoi ? Potter, je croyais que cette histoire avait été réglée par le professeur Osborn ?", fit Chourave, la voix chargée de reproches.

"C'est Malefoy qui l'a agressé !! D'ailleurs, il s'est enfuit, je ne le reverrai plus à cause de lui !!", cria Harry, furieux et anéanti.

"Oh ! Pauvre Sniffle, tout seul dans la Forêt Interdite !! Ne t'en fais pas Harry, je vais aller le chercher avec Crockdur ! Fleur, tu pourras te charger des cours de cet après-midi ? On a qu'une classe de troisième année, Poufsouffle-Gryffondor, alors ça ira…"

Et avant que quiconque ait pu le retenir, Hagrid fila vers sa cabane, et en ressortit trois secondes après avec une lourde cape, son arbalète et Crockdur, pour se diriger vers la Forêt Interdite.

Fleur eut une petite moue déboussolée, mais quand Malefoy lança "Avec un peu de chance, il y restera aussi !", elle eut un cri indigné.

Elle ne fut pas la seule, car Chourave, rouge de colère, retira vingt points de plus à Serpentard, et attrapant Malefoy par le bras, elle le tira vers les portes du château pour avoir une explication avec Rogue. Les deuxième année la suivirent en murmurant, jetant des coups d'œils à Harry en passant devant lui.

Celui-ci resta debout dans la neige, le regard fixé vers les arbres de la forêt. Il savait que Sirius ne reviendrait pas. Maintenant que Malefoy était au courant, c'était trop risqué. Il se dit pour se consoler qu'au moins, le Serpentard n'aurait plus l'occasion de le faire chanter. Sans preuve, il ne pourrait rien. 

Mais il avait le cœur serré en pensant à tous les bons moments passés avec son parrain…

"'Arry ?", demanda gentiment Fleur en lui posant la main sur l'épaule. "Je suis désolée. J'ai bien vu que tu aimais beaucoup ton Sniffle. Je suis sûre que Hagrid le retrouvera, ne t'en fais pas."

"Non. Je lui ai dit de partir, alors il ne reviendra pas…"

Fleur se mordit la lèvre. Pour réconforter Harry, elle le serra contre lui, et l'attira vers le château en lui caressant les cheveux avec ses mains gantées.

C'est ainsi qu'ils pénétrèrent dans le grand hall, où nombre d'élèves se pressaient pour aller déjeuner, et ce fut un temps trop tard que Harry se rendit compte que pas mal d'yeux exorbités les fixaient.

_Prochain chapitre : pas encore décidé. Peut-être que ce sera "Histoires de cœur"_


	25. La dispute des jumeaux

**Titre** : Harry Potter et les enfants de la licorne

**Auteur** : alana chantelune (alanachantelune@caramail.com)

**Disclaimer** : Tout, absolument, tout appartient à J.K. Rowling, je le jure, et je ne gagne pas d'argent avec ceci, je le jure aussi !!!

**Résumé** : 5e année, Harry a le plaisir d'avoir Sirius auprès de lui et de retrouver Fleur Delacour, qui aide Hagrid. Les nouvelles en ce Noël sont mauvaises : les Mangemorts attaquent les Ministères européens, mais personne ne croit au retour de Voldemort. De plus, il découvre que Klaus Lieber, l'étudiant de Durmstrang, fouille les bureaux des professeurs à la nuit tombée…

**Note** : encore un chapitre de torché… Pour vous ! Je perd l'enthousiasme et je vois s'éloigner le grand final… Bon sang, je crois que je vais faire des sauts dans le texte, j'en suis qu'en janvier dans l'histoire… C'est la traduction de Grim Dawn qui me bouffe, c'est la faute à Robin 4 !!! Heureusement, il n'y en a pas de nouveau aujourd'hui…

**Réponses reviews: **

Phenix 20 : tu vas voir… ^^ 

**Miya Black **: non, c'est juste une rumeur stupide qui jaillit dans l'école…

**Alixe** : merci, merci beaucoup !!

**Viane** : houlà, la pression devient terrible ! Je vais faire de mon mieux !

**Ratonton** : merci !

**Corwin** : heu… Réponds plutôt par mail au reviews, stp…

**Angharrad** : les voilà, les voilà les jumeaux !! C'est vrai, il faut que je les replacent… Ca va venir… Effectivement, tel que c'est partit, je vais plutôt vers les chapitres… Il faut que je me grouille, mais je passe tellement de temps à parler de la pluie et du beau temps à Poudlard !!! Pour Lieber : TU VERRAS !! Et pour le mot nyctalope… Il est dans le dico, quoi, Naheulbeuk l'a pas inventé… Mais j'avoue que ça m'a inspiré !!^^ Vive Naheulbeuk !

**Chapitre vingt-cinq : La dispute des jumeaux**

"Puisque je vous dis que nous ne sortons pas ensemble !! Elle m'a juste consolé !!", répétait Harry pour la vingtième fois à Neville, Dean, Seamus, les jumeaux, Lee Jordan et grosso modo tous les garçons de Gryffondors - sauf Ron.

"Moi aussi j'aimerai bien qu'elle me console…", fit Seamus avec un soupir d'envie.

Des élèves de septième année, de Serdaigle et même de Serpentard venaient lui demander comment c'était d'embrasser une vélane, les filles le regardaient avec stupéfaction, et… intérêt, et il entendait nombre de sifflements ou de remarques élogieuses sur son passage.

Fleur en riait ouvertement, ou s'amusait à chouchouter Harry comme un bébé lors des cours de Soins aux Créatures Magiques. 

Les oreilles rouges, Harry arpentait les couloirs en entendant toutes sortes de commérages sur son compte. Même Cho Chang eut l'air sincèrement surprise et dubitative quand elle vint avec ses amies le questionner sur la véracité des rumeurs.

La supposée romance entre Fleur et Harry eut pourtant des avantages inattendus ; d'abord, elle permit de distraire les mornes pensées d'Harry quand au sort de Sirius ; il bénéficia en outre de l'attention et de la sollicitude des professeurs, sauf de Rogue, bien sûr, qui ne se priva pas de faire d'onctueuses remarques sur l'absence bienvenue "du sac-à-puce". Mais surtout, cette histoire porta un autre coup à l'orgueil de Drago Malefoy. Il sembla très vexé que l'on puisse imaginer que Harry Potter avait su conquérir le cœur de la belle vélane.

Malfoy ne remit pas sur le tapis le sujet de Sirius. Il se contentait de lancer des regards narquois ou méprisants au trois amis quand ils se croisaient - mais Ron aurait bien aimé "lui bourrer la face de coups de poings", comme il disait.

En cours de Botanique, Ernie McMillan et Justin Finc-Fletchey ne se privèrent pas de pose des questions indiscrètes sur Fleur à Harry. Tandis qu'Hermione riait sous cape et que Ron arborait une expression mi-figue mi-raisin, Harry clamait que non, il ne sortaient pas ensemble depuis le Tournoi de l'année dernière, car ils ne sortaient pas ensemble tout court !

"Mais elle t'aime bien, hein, comme tu as sauvé sa sœur… T'es vraiment un verni, elle tellement canon…"

Ernie McMillan en rajouta beaucoup ce jour-là, vantant les charmes de la française, mais ce fut le dernier jour où il remit le sujet de Fleur sur le tapis, car Hanna Abott vida purement et simplement son sac de terreau sur le visage de son petit ami à ces mots.

Ce qui valut dix points de moins à Poufsouffle et une semaine de bouderie  de la part de la petite amie du préfet de cette maison… ainsi qu'une bonne dosse de rire dans le cour.

"T'en fais pas, tout le monde auras vite oublié.", assura Sally-Ann Perks à Harry, soutenue par Hermione.

"J'espère bien… Tu me crois toi ?"

"Ben… T'as pas vraiment l'air _amoureux, voyons !"_

Les seuls qui furent ennuyés, ce furent Ron et Hermione, qui craignirent de perdre du temps dans leur projet à cause de la dispute de leurs binômes. Harry et Sally-Ann étaient quand à eux satisfaits de l'avancée de leurs travaux. Il savaient terminé les recherches préparatoires et s'étaient attelés à la rédaction de leur rapport, en attendant de voir fleurir leurs plants au printemps.

Trois jours après la fuite de Sirius, le cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal fut mystérieusement supprimé, et nul ne donna d'explication. Les Gryffondors de cinquièmes année se retrouvèrent donc tranquillement pour réviser leurs Buses dans la salle commune. En fait, seule Hermione se mit au travail. Seamus et Lavande partirent se promener en amoureux, Neville et Ron firent une partie d'échec, Parvati en profita pour investir la salle de bain des préfets (dont sa sœur, préfète de Serdaigle, lui avait donné le mot de passe), et Dean se mit à lire un livre sur le Quidditch au coin du feu. Harry essaya de prendre exemple sur Hermione, mais ses pensée revinrent sur son parrain, dont il était toujours sans nouvelles.

Hermione, le voyant fixer la fenêtre d'un œil triste, décida de lui changer les idées.

" Vous savez, les jumeaux Auberon… Les préfets de Serpentard les trouvent vraiment bizarres."

"Hermione, qu'est-ce que des Serpentard peuvent avoir d'important à dire et même à penser ?", grogna Ron en mangeant une tour à Neville.

"Ce sont les _préfets_ !!", s'indigna Hermione, les lèvres frémissantes.

"Oui, qu'on t-il dit ?", coupa Harry, inquiet à l'idée de voir naître une autre manche du célèbre conflit Ron-Hermione.

Hermione jeta un regard contrarié à Ron, puis reprit son récit.

"Hé bien, lors des réunion, ils nous ont déjà dit de les avoir à l'œil… Ils ont apparement réussit à connaître le mot de passe des Serdaigles, et se sont invité dans leur salle communes, avant Noël… Ils préparaient un farce, mais se sont fait prendre par la Dame Grise."

La Dame Grise était le fantôme de Serdaigle. 

"Enfin, bref", poursuivit Hermione. "Ils ont presque étranglé des garçon de quatrième année il y a deux jours, parce que ceux-ci ont voulu jeter un œil sur des cartes divinatoires qu'ils possédaient. C'est Lauren McCay qui a sauvé ses camarades de classe, et les gamins ont eut une retenue."

Dean leva le nez de son livre.

"La poursuiveuse ? Elle est pas mal, pour une Serpentard."

"Ouais…", approuva Ron. 

"Je croyais que tu me l'aimait pas !", s'exclama Hermione.

"N'importe quelle fille qui enfonce Malefoy me plait !", répondit-il, et Hermione eut une moue mécontente. "Mais que faisaient les jumeaux Aubéron avec des cartes divinatoires ? Ils sont timbrés de s'intéresser à la Divination dès la première année !! Personne ne leur a dit quel calvaire c'était de suivre les cours de Trelawney?"

Les cinq amis eurent tous un soupir d'approbation.

"De toute façon, les cartes, c'est du pipeau.", reprit Ron. "Le dernier tirage que j'ai fait affirmait que mon père allait devenir Ministre de la Magie et que ma mère attendait des triplés… Et je lui ait écrit, elle est formelle, elle n'est pas enceinte ! Encore heureux ! J'aurai été désespéré."

Tout le monde éclata de rire.

Sirius envoya un message une semaine après sa fuite. Une chouette chevêche vint lui apporter une lettre ce matin-là.

_Harry,_

_Je vais bien, je suis chez Lunard. Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. J'espère que tu as vite mis Dumbledore au courant, et méfie-toi de M. S'il recommence à te menacer, va voir le Directeur._

_Sniffle_

Harry fut déçu de la brièveté de cette missive, mais se sentit un peu coupable : avec le battage autour de sa prétendue liaison avec Fleur Delacour, il avait totalement oublié Klaus Lieber. 

Ron et Hermione, qui avait lu pardessus son épaule, eurent l'air inquiet. Ils décidèrent donc d'aller voir Dumbledore immédiatement. Ils quittèrent la grande salle et parcoururent rapidement les couloirs, u milieu es élèves qui commençaient à se rendre à leurs cours.

Soudain, ils entendirent des bruits métalliques.

"Les armures ont décidé de faire la fête ?", s'interrogea Ron.

Intrigués, ils suivirent les bruits, et… Ils tombèrent sur Moïra et Robin qui s'affrontaient à l'épée. Ce n'était pas une lutte amicale. Ils se battaient férocement. Une dizaine d'élèves de Serpentard et de Poufsouffle, en première et deuxième année, les regardaient, effarés. Les Gryffondors en restèrent bouche bée.

Les lourdes épées, probablement prises sur des armures, n'encombraient pas les jumeaux on aurait dit qu'ils savaient s'en servir depuis toujours. 

"Retire ce que tu as dit !" hurla Robin.

"Jamais ! Excuse-toi d'abord !" 

Hermione mit quelques secondes avant de réagir. Elle prit sa baguette et cria :

"Stop ! Arrêtez ! Dix points en moins à Serpentard ! _Experliarmus_ !"

Les épées s'envolèrent à dix mètres des combattants, mais cela ne les arrêta pas. Moïra se jeta sur son frère et tenta de le frapper, mais il esquiva. Ils savaient également se battre à mains nues ! On aurait dit du judo ou du karaté. Robin reçu le genou de sa sœur dans le ventre. Il lui envoya alors son poings dans l'épaule et la fit tomber. Puis, ce ne fut plus un combat martial, mais une bagarre de chiffonniers. Harry et Ron, poussés par Hermione, les séparèrent. Ils s'hurlaient des insultes dans une langue inconnue.

"C'est du propre !" tempêta Hermione. "Encore quinze points de moins à Serpentard pour non-obéissance à une préfète ! Vous allez en entendre parler ! Que s'est-il passé ?"

Mais ni Moïra, ni Robin ne répondirent. Ils ne firent que se fusiller du regard, les lèvres pincées, sans cacher leur fureur.

"Que s'est-il passé ?" demanda Ron aux autres élèves.

"On sait pas." répondit un jeune Serpentard. "Ils se sont disputé dans une langue bizarre."

"Bien."dit Hermione. "Venez avec moi, le professeur Rogue décidera de votre sort."

Les jumeaux suivirent Hermione sans un mot. Harry et Ron auraient bien aimé voir Hermione face à Rogue dans un tel cas, mais elle leur fit signe de ne pas la suivre, et ils suivirent les autres élèves qui commentaient l'étonnant spectacle dont ils avaient été témoins.

Ils avaient encore manquée l'occasion de voir le Directeur.

_Prochain chapitre : j'ai pas d'idée, je vous dis !_


	26. Assombrissement

**Titre** : Harry Potter et les enfants de la licorne

**Auteur** : alana chantelune (alanachantelune@caramail.com)

**Disclaimer** : Tout, absolument, tout appartient à J.K. Rowling, je le jure, et je ne gagne pas d'argent avec ceci, je le jure aussi !!!

**Résumé** : 5e année, les nouvelles en ce Noël sont mauvaises : les Mangemorts attaquent les Ministères européens, mais personne ne croit au retour de Voldemort. Klaus Lieber fouille les bureaux des professeurs. Sirius, démasqué par Malefoy, a du fuir, et Harry, consolé par Fleur se retrouve catalogué petit ami de la vélane par l'école.

**Note** : Bon, je sais, ça fait longtemps… Mais je n'ai pas oublié cette fic, comme vous le voyez !! En plus, le chapitre est un peu plus long que d'habitude. J'ai cherché comment faire rebondir l'action (normalement, le point culminant est en juin, et là on n'est qu'en février…) Je m'excuse platement, j'ai passé mon temps à avancer sur mes traductions (Grim Dawn me bouffe pas mal de temps) et sur Le Caravansérail (chapitre six en relecture, enfin !), plus de petits travaux par-ci, par-là… Par contre, je ne peux pas vous dire quand je posterai le prochain, j'hésite encore sur la suite des événements… Le cas Osborn tarde trop à mon goût, mais il y a encore Klaus et Malefoy à faire intervenir ! Et je veux faire revenir Sirius et Remus dans l'histoire de quelque façon que ce soit, mais là, je cale…

**Réponses reviews** :

**Angharrad** : oui, les atouts, on les reverra… Ca va vis-à-vis de Sirius, mais je veux le faire revenir dans l'histoire avec Remus…

**Viane** : voilà, désolée pour le retard…

**Varda** : ta review m'a beaucoup touchée, et oui, je vais faire en sorte qu'Harry ait une petite amie, mais d'abord il doit se décrocher de Cho !

**Ratonton** : encore merci de ta présence inconditionnelle !

**Lunenoire** : coucou ! Merci pour toutes tes reviews !

**Galaad** : ça avance, mouais, lentement… Désolée pour le retard !

**Alixe** : voilà, ça me revient peu à peu, les trouvailles, les idées…

**Miya**** Black** : les jumeaux parlent le thari, la langue de chez eux !

**Maelle** : Dédicace spéciale !!!! Merci énormément de tes reviews abondantes ! Contente que ça te plaise, j'aime beaucoup mes jumeaux, hi, hi ! Tes review longues, c'est génial, hélas, je ne peux répondre à tes questions, tu comprendras pourquoi… Suspens !!

**Chapitre vingt-six : Assombrissement**

Robin et Moïra Aubéron ne se parlaient plus. Ils s'ignoraient ostensiblement, et s'arrangeaient pour être le plus loin possible l'un de l'autre, même dans leurs cours.

On vit bientôt Robin écouter attentivement les élèves de Serpentard plus âgé, en particulier Malefoy. Quand à Moïra, elle passait le plus clair de son temps avec des filles de première année de Serdaigle ou les préfètes de sa maison.

Lorsqu'Harry se décida enfin à aller voir le Directeur, ce fut un échec : Dumbledore était parti précipitamment à un Congrès de la Confédération Internationale des Mages et Sorcières.

"Tant pis, de toute façon, Lieber ne bouge plus. On a aucune preuve, de toute façon.", soupira t-il.

Hermione était dubitative.

"Harry, c'est un acolyte de Malefoy, il vaudrait mieux…"

"Que peut-il faire ? Il n'a pas trouvé ce qu'il voulait, et il niera tout si on le confond. Et Dumbledore a bien d'autres problèmes."

Les nouvelles de _la Gazette du Sorcier mentionnaient des raids mystérieux de terroristes sorciers qui s'en prenaient même aux Moldus, mais le mot "Mangemort" était banni des pages ; les journalistes avançaient que quelques extrémistes tentaient de faire valoir leur point de vue de façon ostentatoire, point._

Chaque matin, le trio froissait le journal avec dégoût et les élancements de la cicatrice de Harry étaient devenus quotidiens. Les petits entraînements avec Sirius n'étaient mêmes plus là pour le distraire. D'un autre côté, les Cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal avaient prit un tour plus dynamique ; le professeur Osborn leur faisait faire au moins un quart d'heure de duel à chaque séance. Celle-ci semblait soucieuse, ces derniers temps. Elle semblait concentrée lors des repas, mais on murmurait qu'elle passait beaucoup de temps avec le professeur Rogue. Harry, pour sa part, ne l'avait vu que discuter avec McGonagall.

Pour ne pas trop s'angoisser, Hermione jurait qu'il n'y avait rien de mieux que de se concentrer sur les BUSEs. Ron et Harry rétorquaient que le Quidditch leur état nécessaire afin d'être physiquement en forme, et Harry prenait à cœur son rôle de capitaine. 

"Tu sais, à force de rester enfermée à lire et de ne pas faire de sport…", commença Ron, mais le regard flamboyant d'Hermione le coupa.

"Quoi ?", cracha t-elle sur un ton d'avertissement.

"Non, rien.", soupira le rouquin tandis qu'Harry cachait son sourire en replongeant dans son devoir de Potions.

Il savait que c'était inutile, car quoi qu'il fournisse comme travail, Rogue le saquerait. En définitive, seuls les résultats des BUSEs lui donneraient son véritable niveau en Potions. S'il pouvait battre Malefoy, quelle tête ferait Rogue… Cela le consolerait presque d'avoir perdu Sirius, et son parrain apprécierait autant que lui cette petite revanche, se disait-il.

Au début du mois de Février, le match opposant Serpentard à Poufsouffle marqua la victoire de ces derniers, à dix points près peut-être, mais c'était une victoire. Cependant, tout le monde avait remarqué l'absence plus que visible de Lauren McCay dans les rangs de Serpentard. La jeune fille n'était pas non plus venue regarder le match. 

"Ils ont décrété qu'elle perturbait l'équipe avec son caractère, et Rogue n'a rien fait pour la défendre, disant que c'était au capitaine de s'occuper de l'équipe.", rapporta Ginny alors que Harry et Ron s'en étonnaient.

L'absence de Lauren fut bel et bien une mauvaise option, puisque Poufsouffle l'emporta avec 50 points d'avance.

Harry et ses camarades en profitèrent pour féliciter chaleureusement Sally-Ann qui était rose de joie à la sortie du match. Le lendemain étant le jour de la Saint-Valentin et aussi un jour de sortie à Pré-Au-Lard, rendez-vous fut prit pour fêter la victoire aux _Trois Balais avec l'équipe de Poufsouffle._

Le lendemain, la plupart des élèves au-delà de la troisième année avaient enfilés cape, écharpes et bonnets pour sortir sous un ciel neigeux. Tandis qu'ils attendaient dans le hall que Rusard vérifie les noms des élèves sur sa liste, Harry et Ron faisaient la liste de tout ce qu'ils comptaient acheter au village.

"Haaaarrryyyyy, comment va mon fiancé aujourd'hui ?", clama une voix espiègle derrière eux.

C'était Fleur. Ravissante dans une robe bleue et blanche avec un manteau brodé assorti, elle avait un bonnet blanc qui protégeait ses longs cheveux, et elle portait une parure de diamants et lapis-lazuli. Elle avait l'air aux anges. Elle vint prendre Harry dans ses bras devant tout le monde et frotta son nez contre le sien. Harry était rouge et incapable de sortir le moindre mot.

"C'est la Saint-Valentin, tu m'a préparé quelque chose ?"

Harry ouvrit et ferma la bouche tandis que Ron et Hermione la regardait bouche bée. La jeune française était excitée comme une puce.

"Rien ? Bon, tant pis, tout est fini entre nous, alors !", fit-elle d'un ton dramatique. "De toute façon j'ai trouvé beaucoup mieux, tu sais, il est grand, roux, il est banquier et il m'emmène à un concert à Londres !!"

Elle fit un clin d'œil à Ron et fila par la grande porte en éclatant de rire, sans avoir laisser le temps à Harry de placer une phrase. Un peu essoufflés par ce numéro, Hermione et Harry se tournèrent vers Ron, tandis que les élèves chuchotaient autour d'eux.

"Quoi ?", marmonna celui-ci en jetant un œil à la ronde.

"… Bill doit la rendre vachement heureuse…", se contenta de dire Harry.

Les magasins étaient bondés, comme à chaque sortie des élèves de Poudlard. Harry repéra Malefoy et compagnie qui se dirigeaient avec Robin Aubéron dans une petite ruelle, vers le bar où ils avaient vu Lucius Malefoy et Klaus Lieber. Lavande et Seamus passèrent main dans la main, riant entre eux sans se soucier de la foule. On vit même Fred Weasley et Angelina Johnson sortir en courant d'un petit salon de thé.

Il firent un tour chez Honeydukes. Harry plongeait la main dans un bocal de Fizzbizz quand il rencontra une autre main. Celle de Cho Chang.

"Oh ! Pardon !", s'exclamèrent-ils en même temps.

Il y eut un silence.

"Vas-y, sers-toi…", bégaya Harry.

Gauchement, elle le remercia et se servit. Ils restèrent un moment planté l'un devant l'autre, Harry ne sachant pas où se mettre.

"Heu… Ben, bonne journée…", murmura Cho d'un air triste.

"Toi aussi…", gargouilla Harry.

Et voilà, elle était partie. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il se retrouve sans rien à lui dire, à chaque fois ? Il termina son choix de bonbons et rejoignit Ron et Hermione qui riaient en mangeant des Chocogrenouilles, afin de rejoindre l'équipe de Poufsouffle aux trois Balais, devant de bonnes Bierraubeurres. Ce fut une réunion très agréable, jusqu'à ce que…

"Hé ! C'est Lauren McCay, là-bas !", s'exclama Sally-Ann en désignant un coin de l'auberge.

En effet, la jeune Serpentard était assise à une table déjà occupée par des septièmes années de Serdaigle, à l'écart. Elle lisait un livre devant une chope de Bierraubeurre.

Les élèves se regardèrent.

"On l'invite ?", proposa un sixième année de Poufsouffle.

"T'es malade ?", répondit une autre.

"Ca ne doit pas être facile pour elle d'avoir été viré de l'équipe.", remarqua Dean.

"Bon, qui est pour l'inviter ?", demanda Lucy Ackerley, la capitaine de Poufsouffle. 

"Trop tard.", fit Ron.

Lauren avait du entendre son nom être prononcé dans leur coin, et après quelques coup d'œil, elle avait finit sa chope et elle enfilait son manteau. Elle sortit sous leurs regards insistants.

Ils se décidèrent enfin à rentrer au château. Harry, Ron, Hermione et Sally-Ann restèrent un peu dans le parc pour faire une bataille de boule de neige qui tourna court assez rapidement, car ils se retrouvèrent trempés. Hurlants de rire, ils grimpèrent les marches du château, et Sally-Ann s'enfuit vers sa salle commune comme Harry voulait encore la bombarder. Elle bouscula presque une élève en passant, qui se dirigeait précipitamment dans la direction de la Tour de Gryffondor. C'était Parvati Patil. Elle essuyait des larmes sur son visage et semblait très malheureuse. Harry, Ron et Hermione s'arrêtèrent en la voyant.

"Parvati ?", fit Hermione.

Mais elle les dépassa sans écouter leurs appels. Ils la suivirent plus lentement jusqu'aux dortoirs, où ils trouvèrent un Neville assez déconcerté qui tenait Trévor dans ses mains.

"Parvati vient de monter en pleurant dans sa chambre, qu'est-ce qu'elle a ?"

Hermione déclara qu'elle allait voir comment se sentait leur camarade.

Harry et Ron rangèrent leurs affaires, puis attendirent ensuite dans la salle commune avec Neville. Hermione revint au bout d'un moment.

"Elle ne veut rien dire. Elle pleure dans son lit et ne veut rien entendre. Il faut mieux la laisser."

"Qu'est-ce qu'elle a?" demanda Ron. 

"Je viens de te dire qu'elle ne veut rien dire !", soupira Hermione. "Et aucune fille de troisième ou seconde année ne sait rien, je leur ait demandé. Sinon qu'elle n'est pas allée à Pré-Au-Lard aujourd'hui."

"Elle doit avoir eut une mauvaise prédiction de Trelawney.", souffla Ron.

Ils choisirent tous de prendre une douche chaude, après quoi Neville et Ron démarrèrent une partie d'échec sous le regard attentif de Harry, tandis que la salle comme se remplissait des élèves revenant de Pré-Au-Lard. Hermione prit Lavande à part quand elle revint avec Seamus, mais même elle ne put tirer un mot de Parvati, et elle redescendit du dortoir des filles avec un air dépité quand il fut l'heure d'aller manger.

"Elle ne veut pas venir.", dit-elle seulement à Hermione en passant le portrait de la Grosse Dame. 

Mais dans les couloirs, ils tombèrent sur une agitation un peu particulière. Un attroupement s'était formé, et on entendant des cris et des exclamations. Hermione parvint à leur frayer un chemin jusqu'au remue-ménage, près du bureau des professeurs, usant de son badge de préfète.

Fleur Delacour, aussi échevelée et paniquée que lorsqu'elle était sortie du lac l'an passé, lors du Tournoi des Trois Sorcier, était en larmes au milieu des professeurs McGonagall, Chourave et Bibine. Sa robe était roussie sur le coté gauche, ainsi qu'une longue mèche de ses cheveux, et elle avait une longue plaie saignante au front, mais elle ne semblait pas l'avoir remarqué.

"Mais ils n'ont pas voulut me dire ce qui lui est arrivé !! Pourquoi ils m'ont renvoyé ? J'en ai pourtant envoyé un au tapis !"

"Calmez-vous, Fleur, vous devez aller à l'Infirmerie.", disait le professeur Chourave.

Mais Fleur aperçut le trio et se dégagea des bras de Madame Bibine… pour se jeter dans ceux de Ron, à la stupéfaction générale.

"Oh, Ron, je suis désolée, désolée !", pleura t-elle. "Je ne sais pas où est Bill, je ne sais pas ce qui lui est arrivé, il m'a protégé et dit de sortir, mais je l'ai perdu dans la foule, et ces types en noir, il y avait tout le monde qui courait partout, et des sorts qui fusaient, je ne sais pas où est Bill, les Aurors n'ont pas voulu que j'y retourne même si j'avais réussit à bloquer ces hommes, ils attaquaient tous le monde, j'ai peur qu'il soit blessé, oh, Merlin, Merlin…"

McGonagall prit fermement le bras la vélane, et sortit sa baguette. Elle marmonna quelque chose et Fleur eut l'air soudain très fatiguée. Elle vacilla, ses paroles se perdant dans un balbutiement. Madame Bibine et Madame Chourave la prirent chacune par un bras et l'emmenèrent doucement vers l'infirmerie, et elle se laissa faire sans résistance, les yeux mi-clos.

"Monsieur Weasley", dit McGonagall en se tournant vers Ron, "je vous promet que nous vous tiendrons au courant dès que possible."

"Que s'est-il passé?", demanda Ron, livide d'inquiétude.

"Il y a eut une attaque au concert de la Saint-Valentin, à Londres, et Miss Delacour s'y trouvait avec votre frère.", dit-elle sèchement, provoquant des murmures de peur dans les rangs des élèves. "Tous à la Grande Salle, à présent, il est temps de manger, et de plus amples informations vous seront données !", clama t-elle.

Puis, elle se tourna de nouveau vers Ron et son regard s'adoucit.

"Courage, Monsieur Weasley."

_Prochain chapitre : pas encore de titre (ça devient une habitude !)_


	27. Final

**Et bien voilà. Je ne finirai pas cette fic. Ca fait 2 ans que je l'ai arrêté. Quelle honte ! Mais oui, je finirai le Caravansérail. Après, finit les longues fics, je me contenterai de traductions et de One-Shots. Je n'ai pas la ténacité qu'il faut pour un écrivain.**

**Revenons aux « Enfants de la licorne ». Je vous livre le contenu de mon cerveau et ce que j'avais prévu qu'il arriverait, avec mes doutes, mes hésitations et mes choix.**

**Où en étions-nous : **les nouvelles en ce Noël sont mauvaises : les Mangemorts attaquent les Ministères européens, mais personne ne croit au retour de Voldemort. Klaus Lieber fouille les bureaux des professeurs. Sirius, démasqué par Malefoy, a du fuir, et Harry, consolé par Fleur se retrouve catalogué petit ami de la vélane par l'école.

Au chapitre 26, une attaque au concert de la Saint-Valentin avait ramené une Fleur Delacour en larme à Poudlard, Bill était porté disparu. Bien évidemment, il sera retrouvé et passera quelques temps à St-Mangouste, couvé par sa mère et une Fleur aussi attentionnée pour lui que pour ses chevaux. Parvati Patil devient dépressive parce qu'elle s'est fait rembarrée par Klaus Lieber dont elle était amoureuse. Elle rapporte de drôles de détails sur celui-ci.

Le Ministère lance une opération officielle contre « la menace Mangemorienne », sans toutefois accepter le retour de Voldemort. Dumbledore devient donc fréquemment absent de Poudlard pour participer aux ambassades européennes et essayer de ramener Fudge à la raison. Harry obtient une lettre de Sirius, parti en Europe pour aider Dumbledore. De plus en plus perturbé par sa cicatrice, par l'angoisse du sort de son parrain, par les provocations de Drago Malefoy, Harry devient particulièrement stressé, et ses notes s'en ressentent.

La professeur de DCFM, Miss Osborn, devient également très proche de Rogue, et elle se met à parler souvent à Malefoy.

Les exhortations d'Hermione à propos des BUSEs ne font que stresser davantage Harry, et provoquent de nouvelles querelles avec Ron. Ginny se rapproche de Lauren McCay, la Serpentard qui va filer des coups de main pour se venger de Malefoy, aidée par la petite Moïra Aubéron, qui est en guerre avec son frère Robin, devenu le disciple zélé de Malefoy. Les jumeaux sont ravis d'avoir deux espionnes au sein des Serpentards, et organisent plusieurs coups d'éclat.

Fin mars, plusieurs affaires louches se produisent dans différentes banques Gringott du monde, et Fleur s'angoisse, car Bill est retourné au travail. Hermione n'a pas oublié le « cas Klaus Lieber », et l'a surpris plusieurs fois dans la Réserve… au rayon des archives de Poudlard.

Moïra Aubéron est devenue une véritable peste, une épine dans le pied de Malefoy. Lauren McCay a réussit à monter une sorte de front féminin chez les Serpentards, contre l'attitude de Malefoy et des autres enfants de Serpentards. Harry et Ron s'étonnent donc toujours de voir Hermione si mal disposée envers l'ancienne joueuse de Quidditch, car comme dit Harry : « entre fortes têtes et apprenties syndicalistes, elles devraient s'entendre. » Quand Ron émet l'hypothèse que Lauren ne s'intéresse pas à la cause des Elfes de Maison, et que c'est ça que snobe Hermione, il se fait incendier par Ginny, qui dit que tout est de sa faute à lui. « C'est pas parce que tu es prise entre elles qu'il faut m'accuser ! » rétorque Ron. Ginny s'en va en le traitant d'imbécile.

Harry, agacé par Ron et Hermione, et angoissé par Sirius qui ne donne pas de nouvelles, trouve de la distraction avec Sally-Ann Perks et les Poufsouffle.

Fleur Delacour rapporte avoir vu Miss Osborn avec Lucius Malefoy dans un restaurant à Londres…

En avril, arrive un épisode étrange lors d'un repas de midi où Dumbledore est revenu pour annoncer qu'il sera encore plus absent, puisque désormais, ce sont des places publiques Moldues au hasard qui sont attaquées, et que l'on a besoin de lui au Ministère. Harry repère de vives discussions à la table des Serpentards. Moïra Aubéron s'en prend, en parfaite petite peste, à Malefoy. Celui-ci use de discours narquois et de menaces, et l'ambiance est lourde à la table des Serpentards. Robin Aubéron ne dit rien, et se contente de ricaner quand sa soeur se fait insulter. C'est alors que...

**La fillette rit en lançant une remarque acerbe. Harry vit Malefoy se lever et la gifler devant tout le monde. Elle n'avait pas prévu le coup et sous l'impact, tomba de la table. **

**Ce fut stupéfiant. Robin poussa un cri de rage et sauta sur Malefoy, l'envoyant d'un coup de poing par terre. **

**"Insulte encore une fois mon sang," cracha t-il, "et je te tue. Ou pire."**

**Le silence était complet dans la grande salle. Alors que depuis des mois, les deux gamins se détestaient, le frère venait de sauter sur son « grand ami » pour venger sa soeur. On entendit alors Moïra hurler :**

**"Robin, je saigne ! Il m'a fait saigner !"**

**Robin se détourna alors et pâlit. Un peu de sang coulait de la lèvre de sa sœur.**

**"Ne le fait pas tomber ! Attends ! Ne dis rien que tu regretterai !"**

**Il lui tendit un mouchoir, prenant soin de ne pas la toucher lui-même. Puis il se tourna vers Malefoy, et l'empoigna, un couteau à la main. Il l'approcha de la gorge de Malefoy. Les professeurs avaient fini par se dresser. Rogue accourut et somma Robin de lâcher Malefoy. Le garçon ne bougea pas, et il dut l'attraper par le col de son uniforme. Malefoy marmonnait tandis qu'il se relevait, blanc de rage.**

**"Tu n'es rien, pauvre minable !" cracha Moïra. **

**"Il suffit !" cria Rogue. "Comment osez-vous menacer de mort un élève ? Vous serez punis ! Et la prochaine fois ce sera le renvoi !"**

**Robin et Moïra regardèrent Rogue avec la plus profonde indifférence. Moïra avait finit d'éponger son sang et brûla le mouchoir d'un coup de baguette.**

**"Très bien." dit clairement Moïra. "Le prochain, on le maudit. Mais je pense qu'il préférera être mort."**

**Harry n'avait jamais vu Rogue si enragé. Il crut un moment qu'il allait gifler la fillette. Mais Dumbledore intervint.**

**"Que Monsieur et Mademoiselle Auberon me suivent dans mon bureau _immédiatement_. Venez, professeur Rogue."**

**Ils quittèrent la grande salle en silence.**

La frasque des jumeaux Aubéron fait grand bruit mais ils redeviennent unis comme les doigts de la main, et se coltinent plusieurs soirées de ménage avec Rusard.

Harry et Ron repère encore Klaus Lieber faire des fouilles louches et essayer de pénétrer le bureau de Dumbledore durant son absence. Il va jusqu'à effacer la mémoire de Neville Londubat qui posait trop de questions. Harry est convoqué par Mc Gonagall qui s'inquiète de ses résultats. Il obtient une potion de sommeil pour calmer ses maux de crâne.

Les jumeaux Weasley et les jumeaux Auberons deviennent les terreurs de la bande à Malefoy, qui ne cesse d'avoir des misères. Un jour, cependant, les deux petits deviennent hystériques : ils s'affolent à cause d'un jeu de carte « qui ne sont pas froides ». Harry reconnaît la boite donnée par leur frère à la gare. (On arrive au mois d'avril).

C'est alors que les jumeaux abordent Harry, avouant que leur dispute était une mise en scène pour « en apprendre le plus possible » (oui, ils ont pas 12 ans et sont déjà machiavéliques !) :

**"On sait des choses, Harry."**

**"Des choses très intéressantes."**

**"Ton chien, ce n'était pas un chien, hein ?"**

**"C'était un humain."**

**"Sirius Black, non ?"**

**Harry regarda, effaré, les deux enfants. Mais ils ne s'arrêtèrent pas là…**

**"Et Malefoy, lui aussi il a un prof secret."**

**"Klaus Lieber, il lui donne des cours de Magie Noire."**

**"Il a négocié ça avec son père."**

**"Il attend des informations de Lucius Malefoy."**

**"Apparemment ça lui tient très à cœur."**

**"Des trucs de Mangemorts, tu peux en être sûr."**

**"Mais il n'aime pas beaucoup Draco, ça c'est sûr aussi."**

**"Et puis pour le Voldemort, là… "**

**"On sait ce qu'il veut faire.**

**"Enfin presque."**

**"On te le dit ?"**

**"A une condition."**

**"Alors ? Marché ?"**

Les jumeaux ont besoin de certaines informations bizarres, et d'un accès à la Réserve. Ils veulent sortir de Poudlard et atteindre Stonedge au solstice d'été. Hermione s'inquiète, car c'est un lieu de culte magique très important. Les jumeaux révèlent qu'on s'est arrangé pour que Dumbledore soit écarté de Poudlard pour laisser le champ libre à Klaus Lieber pour diverses incursions dans Poudlard. Il donne en plus des cours de Magie Noire à Draco Malefoy. Lucius Malefoy lui aurait promis des informations vitales. Mais les jumeaux estiment que le jeune étudiant de Durmstrang n'est pas très heureux de son rôle et « qu'il supporte de moins en moins de donner des cours à Malefoy ».

Par contre, ils ne savent rien sur Miss Osborn, ce qu'ils estiment bizarre. Harry, Ron et Hermione décident de confondre Klaus.

**Le jeune Allemand s'assit, et regarda ses chaussures.**

**"Je… Ce que je cherche dans les bureaux des professeurs… Dans le passé… Je… Je suis à la recherche de ma mère."**

**Un silence stupéfait accueillit cet aveu.**

**"Mais…Vous avez dit que vos parents vivaient en Allemagne."**

**"Mes parents _adoptifs_. J'ai été adopté. Par des sorciers, et je suis un sorcier. J'ai été retrouvé dans la Forêt Noire, il y a longtemps, je devais avoir quelques semaines. Mais j'ai été repéré par les services magiques, et le ministère a permit que je sois adopté par des sorciers qui n'avaient pas d'enfants, car il n'y avait aucun indice sur mes vrais parents. Sans doute des Moldus, pensaient-ils…"**

**Le jeune homme avait une voix étranglée. **

**"Quand j'ai été à Durmstrang, ça me hantait. J'étais sans arrêt en train de me dire, que normalement je n'aurais pas été accepté… Je voulais savoir qui j'étais. Alors, l'été précédent ma dernière année, je suis allée en voyage, seul… Je suis allé en Grèce, pour consulter la Pyhie."**

**"La Pythie ?", s'étonnèrent-ils.**

**"C'est une devineresse. Une sorcière avec des dons de prédiction. Elle est assistée par un collège de sorciers et de sorcières qui expliquent ses prédictions. Il y en a toujours une en Grèce, depuis des milliers d'années. Je savais que si le Ministre de la Magie n'avait rien trouvé sur mes parents, je n'avais que peu de chance d'en trouver en fouillant moi-même, alors… Je n'avais que la Divination pour m'aider."**

**Hermione était dubitative.**

Klaus rapporte la parole de la Pythie, qui est un poème passablement obscurs, mais où on reconnaît les Mangemorts (_j'ai pas envie de me casser la tête avec ce poème…c'est un des détails qui m'embêtait le plus_), et la référence au chemin maternel qui va à un lieu de savoir.

**« Ensuite, je ne savais comment faire avec cette prédiction. Alors, je suis allé en Italie… Pour voir les Sybilles. Ce sont des spécialistes de la divination, là-bas, et elles sont très réputées. Elles lisent les signes. Elles m'ont dit que j'étais sorcier, et de parents sorciers. Qu'une ombre planait sur ma naissance. Mais je voulais savoir…**

Klaus explique les différentes conclusions auxquelles il est parvenu :

**Je sais que mon père était un Mangemort. Je sais qu'il m'a enlevé à ma mère, et que j'ai atterri dans la Forêt Noire. Ma mère n'est pas à Durmstrang, ni à Beauxbâtons. Je le sais, j'ai effectué les Rituels. Ici, j'ai échoué… Je sais qu'elle est ici. C'est forcément une des professeur de Poudlard !" cria t-il, désespéré.**

**"C'es pour ça que vous avez fouillé les bureaux des professeurs." murmura Ron.**

**Il hocha la tête, en reniflant.**

**"Mais je n'ai rien trouvé… Rien, aucun indice… Et je n'ai rien trouvé sur mon père non plus. Lucius Malefoy ne m'a donné que très peu d'informations… Et j'ai espionné Dumbledore pour ça." ajouta t-il amèrement.**

**"Je veux savoir qui je suis. Je veux savoir qui sont mes parents. Quelle que soit leur histoire, même si elle est triste, même si elle est terrible, même si je n'étais pas un enfant désiré. Je veux savoir qui je suis." termina t-il, accablé.**

**Il y eut un grand silence, seulement entrecoupé par les reniflements de Klaus.**

**"Vous auriez pu… demander à Dumbledore ?" suggéra Hermione;**

**Klaus eut un rire amer.**

**"Le grand Directeur ? Pour quoi ? Même les Sybilles et la Pythie n'ont pu me répondre parfaitement. Qui connaît les secrets des Mangemorts ? Certainement pas le grand Albus Dumbledore. Pas des secrets de ce genre, aussi insignifiants que la naissance et la disparition d'un bébé."**

**"Moi, je pense qu'il faut le dire à Dumbledore. Quand même. Et puis, vous ne pouvez continuer comme ça. Vous ne voulez pas devenir un Mangemort, rejoindre ces gens-là ? "**

**"Non !" souffla Klaus, très malheureux.**

**"Alors il faut lui dire. Il pourra vous aider, ou au moins vous protéger d'eux."**

**"Et puis, on va vous aider." ajouta Ron.**

**Harry et Hermione le regardèrent.**

**"Oui, on va vous aider à retrouver votre mère ! Après tout, ce sont nos profs, on sait mieux les prendre que vous Je vais écrire à ma mère, elle peut savoir un tas de trucs!"**

**Harry et Hermione se mirent à renchérir.**

**"Tout à fait !"**

**"Parfaitement ! Je sais ce que sait de ne pas connaître sa vraie famille !"**

**Klaus eut un sourire triste.**

**"Merci."**

**"Vous allez aller voir Dumbledore, hein ?"**

**"Tout de suite."**

A partir de là, j'ai pas vraiment réfléchit.

Bien évidemment, toutes les suppositions sont faites sur l'identité de la mère de Klaus : Pomfresh, Pince, McGonall, Vector, Chourave, Trelawney, Bibine… Le Trio décide de demander de l'aide : Ginny, Parvati, Lavande et Sally-Ann Perks se chargent de tirer les vers du nez des profs femmes, et surtout de ce bavard d'Hagrid.

Sally-Ann affirme à Harry ce que Ginny ne voulait pas dire : Hermione et Ron sont amoureux, et Hermione est jalouse de Lauren McCay.

Harry va se laisser embarquer par les jumeaux, et piquer les chevaux volants de Fleur pour les emmener à Stonedge. Les jumeaux expliquent que leur jeu de carte permet en fait de communiquer avec leur famille, et que si ce ne sont plus les bonnes, c'est qu'il y a eut remplacement, et qu'ils ne sont donc plus en sécurité.

Ils veulent donc ouvrir une porte dimensionnelle à Stonedge pour rentrer chez eux. Ils expliquent à Harry que leur famille est bien plus puissante que les sorciers normaux et qu'ils pourront trouver quelqu'un qui dérouillera Voldemort facilement.

Le trio et les jumeaux quitte Poudlard avec le coup de main de Klaus Lieber, Sally-Ann Perks (qui embrasse Harry au passage) et Lauren McCay.

Bien sûr, ça se passe mal ; les jumeaux essayent leur rituel, mais des Magemorts leur tombent dessus (je n'ai pas encore trouvé d'explication, une trahison, Klaus ou Lauren soumit au chantage, etc…).

Une belle petite bataille, et un sauveur vient zigouiller trois des Mangemorts… Non, pas Sirius.

**"Martin !" s'écrièrent les jumeaux.**

**Le jeune homme avait l'air grave. Il baissa son épée, et s'assura que le Mangemort ne bougerait plus. Il ensuite fit signe au groupe de venir vers lui et ils se dirigèrent vers l'orée du bois.**

**"Que fais-tu là ?" demanda sa sœur. "On croyait qu'il se passait quelque chose de grave."**

**"C'est le cas…"**

**"Martin ?" demanda Robin.**

**"Les choses se précipitent. C'est une chance que je vous ai trouvé si vite." **

**Harry aurait bien aimé qu'on lui explique ce qui se passait. Hermione, exaspérée, fit la demande à sa place :**

**"Mais enfin, c'est quoi cette histoire ?"**

**"On se cache à Poudlard parce qu'il y a des règlements de compte dans notre famille." répondit Moïra.**

**Arrivé à l'orée du bois, Martin leur fit signe d'avancer, tandis qu'il vérifiait qu'il n'y avait plus personne derrière eux. Mais à l'entrée de la forêt, il y avait deux chevaux harnachés, et une forme sombre se dressa devant les cinq élèves. **

**"Martin !" cria Robin, horrifié. "C'est Yvain !"**

**"On ne bouge plus, cousins." dit l'homme.**

**Grand, brun, un sourire mielleux se dessinait sur ses lèvres. Il avait une épée à la main.**

**"Martin !" appela Moïra.**

**Leur frère aîné surgit alors, mais il ne fit aucun geste de surprise. Il regarda l'individu nommé Yvain, hocha la tête, et dit tranquillement :**

**"Je vous avait pourtant dit de ne faire confiance à personne."**

Fin du chapitre, je serai passé au suivant à ce moment de tension…

**Les jumeaux étaient atterrés. Dans leurs yeux se lisait une douleur sans nom.**

**"Traître…" murmura Robin, tandis que sa sœur secouait la tête.**

**"Non, non…" disat-elle d'une voix rauque.**

**Mais le dénommé Yvain les avait déjà agrippé et les tenaient de telle façon qu'ils ne pouvaient s'échapper.**

**"Vous trois, vos baguettes." fit Martin en tendant la main.**

**Harry, Ron et Hermione se regardèrent un instant. D'un mouvement, ils voulurent lancer un sort, mais en une fraction de seconde, en un seul mot et un seul geste, le jeune homme attira les trois baguettes à lui. Alors qu'il n'en avait pas.**

**Harry se sentit très, très embêté.**

On apprend que les cartes qui permettaient aux jumeaux d'appeler leur famille étaient fausses dès le début ; leur frère n'a pas voulu les mettre à l'abri, il les a enlevé en leur faisant croire que c'était un ordre de leur père, pour les utiliser comme otages… Maintenant, il doit les récupérer, car ils vont être repéré par leur famille…

Heureusement, tout devient très confus avec l'arrivé de renforts : des créatures démoniaques d'un côté, Voldie et Cie de l'autre… dont Miss Osborn.

Ca devient un peu la foire et personne ne comprend rien. Voldemort propose un marché à Martin : se partager les gosses, que chacun prenne ceux qui l'intéresse. Martin et Yvain sont plus inquiets des guerriers-démons qui rappliquent, et dont nul ne sait d'où ils viennent. (Moïra et Robin jurent de ne pas s'être planté dans leur manipulation magique). Les deux camps se retrouvent à lutter contre les intrus, mais c'est miss Osborn qui crée la surpris en changeant d'aspect : elle se transforme en une petite femme rousse : la tante Fiona des jumeaux. Le Trio récupère discrètement ses baguettes magiques.

Fiona/Miss Osborn a en fait infiltré les Mangemorts, et elle pistait ses neveux et nièces depuis le début, pour les protéger et confondre Martin. Après s'être débarrassé des guerriers démoniaques, Martin et Yvain sont blessés et en position de faiblesse. Miss Osborn/Fiona interroge un ennemi dans une langue bizarre.

Voldemort réclame Potter, et Miss Osborn/FIona n'y voit pas d'inconvénient, elle veut juste ramener ses neveux et sa nièce. Moïra et Robin refusent en hurlant. On tente de s'expliquer, mais Voldie en a ras-le-bol, et veut tuer tout le monde, comme a au moins il sera sûr d'avoir éliminé Potter.

C'est alors qu'une porte inter-dimensionnelle s'ouvre sur un groupe de cavaliers en armures : la famille des jumeaux, qui st en fait la famille d'Ambre. On apprend que tout l'histoire était un énorme montage de la part de Martin et Yvain pour découvrir le véritable traître de la famille, qui avait envoyé les guerriers-démons ; Martin avait en fait _fait semblant_ d'être le méchant kidnappeur (et empoisonneur de sa belle-mère) qui voulait voler le trône de son père (oui, le père des jumeaux est roi), pour pousser le traître à se découvrir. J'avais même une idée d'un slash Yvain/Martin, mais pas obligatoire.

Voldemort devient enragé par toutes ses histoires, mais quasiment toute la famille d'Ambre est magicienne, et d'une façon très particulière : ils décident que les baguettes de leurs adversaires ne marchent plus…

Les Mangemorts découvrent qu'ils ne peuvent plus jeter de sort… Ils doivent déguerpir, et Harry en profite pour humilier Voldemort.

Après quoi, retour au bercail, et on apprend qu'en effet, Dumbledore connaissait l'arrière-grand-père des jumeaux… qui s'appelait Obéron (d'où le pseudonyme d'Aubéron)

Les choses se calment et Voldemort est reconnu par le Ministère. Comme les Mangemorts ne peuvent faire de magie pendant un moment à cause de la volonté des Ambriens (qui modifient le destin et les probabilités par leur seule volonté), on peut se consacrer à autre chose : Harry peut revoir Sirius et Remus, et on découvre que Klaus Lieber est en fait le petit-fils de McGonagall. Sa mère avait eut une triste histoire avec un Mangemort…

Les choses se tassent et voilà le final :

**"Merci pour tout, Lauren. Tu as été fantastique !", dit Ron avec chaleur, Harry approuvant d'un grand sourire.**

**La Serpentard eut un sourire qui adoucit son visage.**

**"Merci."**

**Il y eut un flottement.**

**"Bon, on se revoit plus tard ?", fit-elle en s'éloignant d'un pas.**

**"D'accord. A plus.", dit Harry.**

**Ils se tournèrent, chacun dans leur direction, mais Ron se retourna.**

**"Hey, Lauren !"**

**"Quoi ?", demanda t-elle, étonnée.**

**"Si ces imbéciles de Serpentard refusent de te reprendre dans l'équipe l'année prochaine… Enfin, si tu veux t'entraîner… Tu pourrais…" Il se tourna vers Harry. "Elle pourrait venir s'entraîner avec nous, hein ? Il faut qu'elle s'entraîne pour devenir professionnelle."**

**Lauren eut une expression étonnée. Mais Harry sourit.**

**"Bien sûr. Evidemment. Tu sera la bienvenue."**

**Les yeux de Lauren se plissèrent de joie.**

**"Merci. Merci, vraiment. J'y manquerait pas."**

**"Enfin, espérons qu'ils ouvriront les yeux… Je crois que Rogue a trop envie de voir sa maison regagner la coupe. Il te fera ré-entrer dans l'équipe… Si tu ne montre pas trop que tu t'entends bien avec nous !", railla Ron.**

**"D'accord, Weasley !", fit Lauren en reprenant son air hautain de d'habitude, mais cette fois c'était pour rire. "Je te ferai manger le Souaffle et tu n'auras que ton balai pour pleurer ! Juré !"**

**"Juré !", répondit Ron, et ils se séparèrent en riant.**

**Hermione s'était tenue un peu à l'écart. **

**"Tu le pensais vraiment ? T'entraîner avec elle ? Et si elle est reprise dans l'équipe ? C'est pas très futé comme idée, Ron !", déclara t-elle avec acidité.**

**"Hermione ! Elle nous a aidé ! Et elle est sympa, tout Serpentard qu'elle soit. Et elle est douée. Vraiment doué. Une sacré fille, y'a pas à dire."**

**"Ah ? Vraiment, c'est ce que tu crois ?", dit-elle d'une voix saccadée.**

**"Oui, et Harry est d'accord avec moi ! Tu es jalouse, c'est ça ? Parce qu'elle est doué au Quidditch et toi pas ?", s'énerva Ron.**

**Hermione eut une expression écoeurée.**

**"Tu n'as que ça à répliquer ! Tu m'écoeures, Ron, franchement !"**

**"Hermione, pourquoi tu te mets dans un état pareil ?" intervint Harry.**

**"Je ne me met pas dans un état pareil ! Vous êtes trop stupides ou quoi ?"**

**Et elle les dépassa à grandes enjambées.**

**"Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prend ?" maugréa Ron.**

**"Elle a peut-être peur qu'on la laisse tomber pour McCay."**

**"Quelle idiote ! Comment on s'en sortirait sans elle, tu peux me le dire ?"**

**L'indignation dans la voix de Ron ne masquait pas vraiment sa sincérité. Malheureusement, pensa Harry, Hermione n'était pas resté pour l'entendre. Sally-Ann devait avoir raison, mais…**

**"Va la voir.", ordonna t-il à Ron.**

**"Quoi ?"**

**"Va la voir ! Va lui parler !"**

**"Pourquoi ? C'est elle qui…"**

**"Et qui c'est qui était jaloux de Viktor Krum y'a pas si longtemps ?"**

**"Mais je ne… C'était…"**

**"Va la voir.", répéta Harry, en le poussant vers les escaliers. "Elle ne va vraiment pas bien et tu dois régler ça."**

**"Mais…", bafouilla Ron.**

**"Zut, je dois te mettre sous Imperium ou quoi ?"**

**"Harry !", s'indigna son ami.**

**"Tu préfères que fasse apparaître une belle grosse araignée ?", tenta bassement Jarry.**

**"Hé, non, tu ne…"**

**"Tu sais je parle pas du Sortilège d'Illusion… Mais bien du sortilège d'Apparition, où comme tu le sais, j'ai une eut une très bonne note…"**

**Harry fit tourner sa baguette dans sa main, et Ron bâtit en retraite.**

**"Bon, je vais la voir, mais y'a vraiment quelque chose qui ne tourne pas rond chez toi !"**

Harry va retrouver Sally-Ann après un baiser entre Ron et Hermione.

**Harry et Sally-Ann marchèrent sans rien dire pendant un moment.**

**"Alors ? Ron et Hermione ?"**

**"Tu avais raison.", sourit Harry.**

**Elle eut un petit rire. Il y eut un autre silence.**

**"Et nous ?", se risqua Harry.**

**Elle ne répondit pas tout de suite.**

**"Je ne sais pas.", murmura t-elle. **

**"Quoi ?"**

**Harry était sidéré. Deux jours avant elle l'avait embrassé !**

**"Ne le prend pas mal… Ca va être les vacances d'été. Est-ce que…"**

**Elle soupira.**

**"Tu sais, au début, je pensais que tu t'intéressait à moi que pour oublier Cho Chang.", dit-elle en continuant à longer le lac.**

**Harry se sentit mal à l'aise."Ben… Au début, oui."**

**"Ah."**

**Sally-Ann lui jeta un regard timide.**

**"Et après ?"**

**"Après… J'étais bien avec toi. Je te trouve sympa, et tout. Je n'avais pas l'impression d'êtreHarry Potter avec toi. Juste Harry. Juste moi. Comme avec Ron et Hermione. Tu m'as embrassé. Je te plait, non ?"**

**"Oui. Au début, moi aussi je te voyais comme Harry Potter, mais après, ça n'avait plus de sens. J'étais bien juste avec toi."**

**Il y eut un autre silence.**

**"Alors ? ", relança Harry.**

**Il avait le cœur qui battait, craignant la déception.**

**"Alors, c'est que… Tu me plais vraiment. Je crois que suis vraiment amoureuse de toi, tu comprends ?", fit-elle d'une petite voix, les joues rouges, n'osant pas le regarder.**

**"Et bien ? Où est le mal ?", la pressa Harry.**

**Elle détourna le regard, gênée, n'osant dire ce qui la tracassait. Enfin, elle pencha la tête sur le côté, et murmura :**

**"Et toi ? Est-ce que tu es amoureux de moi ?"**

**Harry comprit brutalement qu'elle avait aussi peur que lui. Il se rendit compte également qu'il ne s'était jamais posé la question de savoir si il aimait Sally-Ann. Oui, il l'aimait bien, mais était-il amoureux d'elle ?**

**"Je… Je ne sais pas…", bredouilla t-il et il vit le visage de Sally-Ann se plisser de chagrin.**

**"Je veux dire, attends… C'est que… Je ne sais pas ce que c'est d'être amoureux, alors je ne sais pas…"**

**"Mais tu étais amoureux de Cho.", affirma t-elle, les yeux emplis d'incompréhension.**

**"Oui… mais pas comme ça… Enfin… Je veux dire… Je suis bien avec toi…"**

**"Comme avec Ron et Hermione. Ca veut dire que tu préfère n'être que mon ami.", ennonça t-elle gravement, l'air déçue.**

**"Non ! Je ne sais pas ! Pourquoi tu bloques tout comme ça ? Laisse-moi du temps !"**

**"Du temps… " murmura t-elle.**

**"Mais sort avec moi !", demanda t-il.**

**Elle le regarda, interloquée.**

**"Je sais que je suis bien avec toi", reprit-il, plus calme. "J'aime ta compagnie. J'aime parler avec toi. Tu es jolie, enjouée et intelligente. J'aime te voir. J'ai aimé t'embrasser. Vraiment. Si ça ne veut rien dire, alors je ne sais pas dans quel monde on vit. Ca pourrait marcher, tu sais. Ca pourrait devenir bien. On pourrait s'aimer encore plus. Avec du temps. J'aimerai bien. Pour de vrai. Je te dirai quand je serai sûr d'être amoureux de toi."**

**Elle eut une exclamation étonnée, mais elle avait retrouvé le sourire. Elle se mordait la lèvre supérieure et le regardait.**

**"Vraiment ?", demanda t-elle en s'arrêtant de marcher.**

**"Oui. Vraiment.", approuva Harry. **

**Il sourit. Pendant un instant, ils restèrent là à se regarder.**

**"D'accord.", souffla t-elle, et ses yeux brillaient de joie.**

**Harry hésita, mais il n'y avait qu'une seule chose à faire. Timidement, il se pencha vers elle et leurs lèvres se joignirent. C'était étrange et encore mieux que la première fois. Il se sentit tellement bien, sous le soleil de juin, près du lac qui miroitait, autant que les yeux de Sally-Ann…**

**"Ok.", souffla t-il à la fin du baiser. "Ca y est, je sais que je suis vraiment amoureux de toi."**

**Elle éclata de rire, et Harry trouva ce son merveilleux, si merveilleux qu'il se joignit à elle.**

**FIN**

Voilà ; il y a beaucoup d'incohérence que je n'arrivais pas à éliminer. Je ne savais pas comment placer les histoires d'amour Parvati/Klaus, Harry/Sally-Ann, Fleur/Bill, Lauren, comment mettre l'accent sur Miss Osborn, comment examiner le cas des parents de Klaus, comment rendre les Mangemorts vraiment gênant au niveau national, et comment rendre Sirius et Remus utiles dans la deuxième partie… Pff… Cette fic est nulle…

J'ai même pas put correctement vous expliquer le coup des Ambriens : il s'agit de personnages de la saga de Roger Zelazny, très grand auteur de Fantasy. Moïra et Robin sont les enfants que j'ai imaginé pour le jeune roi Random et son épouse Vialle. Moïra a reçu ce prénom en l'honneur de la grand-mère de son demi-frère Martin, la reine Moire, qui était la protectrice de Vialle et l'a fait épousé Random. (Oui… C'est compliqué… Pire que _Dallas_ !)

Random a plein de demi-frères et sœurs, et ils sont tous manipulateurs, machiavéliques, montant des complots pour prendre le pouvoir sur le trône de leur père disparu... Les romans racontent les aventures du prince Corwin, qui découvre qu'il y plus important que de se battre pour le trône d'Ambre : sauver Ambre d'étranges ennemis. Les Princes et Princesses d'Ambre sont immortels : ils ne peuvent être tués que par de très _très_ graves maladies (Corwin réchappe de la Peste Noire) ou par les armes ; le poison n'a pas d'effet sur eux. Ils ont le pouvoir de passer entre les mondes parallèles et de modifier la réalité de ces mondes, le hasard, les probabilités, à leur guise. _Tiens, j'ai besoin de fric… Tiens, ça serait bien qu'il y ait un billet de 10 euros par terre…Oh, un billet de 10 euros, génial !_

Une malédiction lancée par un Ambrien se réalisera toujours, avec plus d'impact si elle est prononcé avec une plus grande volonté ; c'est pourquoi quand ils sont en pétard et emplis de haine, il faut se méfier de ce qui sort de la bouche d'un Prince d'Ambre… Même eux risquent de se retrouver emmerder par les répercussions de leur propre malédiction. La souffrance physique et le sang versé sont des catalyseurs puissants d'une malédiction. C'est pourquoi Robin pressait sa sœur de faire attention à ce qu'elle disait quand elle saignait et était furieuse contre Malefoy. Yvain est aussi un personnage que j'ai inventé, le fils d'un Prince d'Ambre décédé. J'avais monté tout une histoire avec Yvain et Marin, et leur complot pour déjouer un autre complot…

Voilà, cette fic restera un regret.

Je dois maintenant finir le Caravansérail, je suis hyper à la bourre sur mes prévisions ! Faut dire que j'ai une sacrée baisse de punch et d'inspiration depuis plusieurs mois. Je suis officiellement en recherche d'emploi et je suis très angoissée pour mon avenir…

Toutes mes excuses à ceux qui avaient aimé cette histoire !

Au revoir

Alana,

Le 26 mars 2005


End file.
